


I'll  do anything for you

by Myidolnayarivera



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10K hates Murphy, Addy and 10K forever and i dont care what you think, Addy and 10k, F/F, F/M, Lucy treats 10k and Addy like her aunt and uncle, M/M, Mack appears in a flashback or two, Mack is 10K self consensus, Murphy Being an Asshole, Murphy and 10K finally gets used to each other., Murphy is a Little Shit, Not Cheating, Red kisses 10K, Red makes Addy believe 10K cheats on her, Warren and 10k mother and son moments, Warrens confronts red
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 57,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myidolnayarivera/pseuds/Myidolnayarivera
Summary: Addy and 10K started dating 2 months ago and 10K has promised Addy that he do anything to protect her from getting hurt even though its might get him killed in the progress. This story is also on my wattpad. Its my own work.
Relationships: 10K & Addison Carver, 10K & Doc (Z Nation), 10K & Roberta Warren, 10K/Addison Carver, 10K/Doc (Z Nation), 10K/Murphy friendship (Z Nation), 10k and Lucy, 10k/Roberta Warren, Addison Carver & Lucy Murphy, Addison Carver/Lucy Murphy, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 42
Kudos: 3





	1. chapter 1

Addy's P.O.V

10K was leaning against the truck looking at his sniper, "Why is he so down"Warren asked concern for 10K. I'll watched as 10K threw his sniper crossed from where he was sitting , "The Blue smurf got mad at him and broke his gun"I said glaring at Murphy who smirked at him. 10k looked at me sadly , " I can't protect you , warren and Doc but mostly you if i dont have my gun"10k whined kicking the dirt. Warren walked over to 10k grabbing his shoulders , "Baby boy we don't always need you o protect us sometimes you gotta protect yourself"Warren said kissing 10K forehead.

Murphy rolled his eyes at Warren words, "We don't need a weak kid to protect us"Murphy said making me knee him in the Balls. I glared at Murphy, "He not weak and if you haven't realized HE SAVED US LOTS OF TIMES" I snapped at the Blue smurf on the ground groaning in pain. 10k laughed a little hugging Warren, " you won his round girly"Murphy said sitting on his knees still in pain. I walked over towards 10K and Warren, "Alright why didnt anyone wake me up"Doc said from the back of the truck making me , Warren and 10K laugh at him. Doc jumped out of the van walking towards 10K , "Kid here before we left the crazy house i'll manged to grab this"Doc said grabbing something from the back of the truck.

Warren Smiled as Doc pulled out another sniper from the back of the truck, "No way thanks Doc"10K said hugging the Hug like it was his girlfriend. I looked at Warren who laughed a little , "Did i'll just lose to a gun"I said looking at 10k who was still hugging the gun. Warren was trying so hard not to laugh again , "No he's just happy he has another gun"Doc said walking towards us. 10K placed the sniper on his back walking towards me, "Awww did you get jealous Addy"10K said earning a punch to the nuts by me.

10K coughed in pain , "Addy never gets Jealous"I said crossing my arms glaring at my boyfriend who tried so hard to get up from the ground. Warren and Doc shock their head at us , "Alright guys lets get going"Warren said hopping back into the driver side of the truck while Murphy sat in the passenger seat. 10K helped me into the back of the truck while him and Doc hoped into it, "Boys always finds a way to show off"I said sitting next to 10K who smiled at me. Murphy gagged at me and 10K , "Stop with all the grossness which you call love"Murphy said earning a punch from Warren.

10K wrapped an arm around me glaring at Murphy, "Murphy leave them the fuck alone before i stop this truck and let Addy beat your Ass...Again"Warren said making me laugh. Murphy slid down the seat , "No she really hurt me that day"He whispered scared making Do laugh. Yeah he better be scared of me, "Go to sleep guys i wake up if anything happens"Warren said looking back at us smiling. 10k leaned his head against the side on the truck humming , "Alright Warren"Doc said placing a cover over me and 10k.

( 2 hours late night time )  
Warren P.o.v 

Addy , 10K and Doc have been asleep for 2 hours , "Can i wake them up now"Murphy said for the eighth time. I glared at him harshly, "No you will not wake them up"I said punching him again. Murphy smirked at me , "To late...10K ADDY GONE"Murphy yelled making me stop the car. 10K jumped up from his sleep looking around, "Addy nooooooo"10K said rubbing his eyes. I glared at Murphy before getting out of the truck, "Baby boy hey Addy sleeping right there"I said pointing to the sleeping redhead.

10K glanced down at his girlfriend before glaring at Murphy growling, "Don't ever lie about Addy going missing again asshole"10K said sitting back down. Murphy got out of the truck, "what did you call me Thomas"Murphy said grabbing 10K by his jacket pushing him up against a tree. 10K tried to fight back , "Let me go Asshole"10K said punching Murphy in the face before taking off running into the night.

okay that was my last straw for Murphy "DAMMIT MURPHY ITS FUCKING NIGHT TIME AND HE HAS NO GUN TO DEFINE HIMSELF AGAINST ANY ZOMBIES UGHHHH"I snapped at Murphy who froze in fear. I grabbed Murphy by his shirt collar, "I swear if 10K is dead or gotten eaten by Zombies not Only will Addy kill but i'll bring you back and kill you myself"I said kicking him in the nuts yeah he wont be making anymore babies. I patted Addy and Doc shoulders making them groan rubbing their eyes.

Addy looked around groaning tiredly, "Where 10K at"Addy asked getting off the truck with my help. Murphy tried to run but im held me on the ground. Addy looked at me , "Warren where's 10K"Addy asked getting worried about her boyfriend. Murphy looked super terrified for his life , "now when i'll tell you this Addy just know you guys need me"Murphy said earning a glare from Addison. Doc placed his head in his hands, "I'll kinda mad him mad and now he ran into the night unarmed hahahaha love you"Murphy said looking away from the redhead.

Addy walked towards Murphy fist balled tightly , "YOU MADE MY BOYFRIEND RUN INTO THE NIGHT UNARMED I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW...but i wont because we need you " Addy said kicking him in the face then the stomach. Doc tapped me on the shoulder , "there somebody coming"Doc said making me turn towards where he was looking at. Addy looked at where me and Doc are looking at , "Do you think its 10K"Addy asked walking towards leaving a badly injured Murphy on the ground.

Doc grabbed 10K sniper and looked into its scope, "Omg" Doc said dropping the gun. Addy watched as Doc took off took off running , "Stay here and grabs some bandages"Doc said making me and Addy look throw our bags for Bandages. Murphy walked towards us holding his chest, "Alright easy bud"Doc said walking back into our view with a hurt 10K. Addy eyes widen in horror , "10K what happened"Addy asked running to her boyfriend side helping doc get 10k to the truck.

10k groaned in pain looking at us , "Someone jumped me when i was on my way back"10K said coughing a little. Doc placed 10k on the truck carefully, "You don't look to good"Doc said grabbing the bandages off the truck floor. I kicked Murphy in the buts again what he should have thought before he attacked 10K. Addy grabbed 10K hand as Doc cleaned him up , "Smurf get back into the truck before i throw you inside myself "I said pointing to the truck making Murphy groan walking towards towards it. 10k whined when Doc touched his ribs, "Well good news he doesn't have any serious injuries only some broken ribs and some cuts"Doc said making Addy sign in relief.

Addy kissed 10K forehead , "Alright now this time Murphy you better keep quiet" I said kissing 10k forehead before getting back into side the truck. I started up the truck glaring at the smurf beside me, "ohhh you have no idea how much i wanna hurt you"I said making Murphy slid down his seat scared. I looked at the others , "sit back guys and get some more sleep"I said making them nod laying back down. I started up the truck now lets continue on and this without of my people running away because of the angry smurf beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K has a nightmare.

(10K Nightmare ) 10k P.O.V 

I woke up to the cold air hitting my face , "10K HELP"Addy screamed making me fully open my tired eyes. I snapped up from the truck hard floor looking around , "ADDY "I screamed grabbing my sniper taking off into the woods. I swear if anyone hurts Addy , Warren and Doc i will break their necks and rip their heads off. My eyes spotted something metal on the dirt by a tree , "Addy Mace NOOOOO"I snapped grabbing my girlfriends mace. 

I'm going to kill those fucking bastards slowly if they laid a hand on my girlfriend , Mother figure and Father figure. I saw blood going down a path , "Please noo"I whispered following it hopping i won't find a dead Addy , Warren and Doc or worse Z's of them. I heard screaming from the same way the blood going , "Addy , Doc , Warren I'M COMING"I said talking off running down down the blood trail. I held my gun firmly in front of me ready for anything that comes at me. 

Once i reached the end of the trial i hid behind a a tree listening to what's happening, "Listen here you little Bitch that boyfriend of your's won't come for you"The Man said making me growl how dare he call Addy a bitch. I aimed my sniper so that i can look in my scope , "He'll will come for me and the others"Addy said noticing my gun. Addy nodded towards me, 'shot him now'She mouthed out to me. The Man turned to were i'll was standing at by the tree. 

"One thing to know about me DONT FUCK WITH MY GIRLFRIEND"I said before shooting him in the shoulder. Addy gave me a weak smile, "10K you came for me and the others"She said as i ran to her side. I untied her smiling , "I'll always come for you and the others.....Murphy maybe not" I said hugging her carefully. Addy cuffed my face , "Lets go save the others"She said kissing my cheek. I heard a gun being loaded behind us, "Shit"Addy said grabbing her z whacker.

"No need to go after them because their already dead "The man said making my eyes widen in angry. Addy growled pointing her Z whacker at the The Man, "YOU KILLED MY FAMILY ASSHOLE"Addy yelled swing the Z whacker at The Man only to get shot in the chest. Addy dropped her weapon falling backwards , "NOOOOOOOOO"I yelled catching Addy in my arms tears forming on my eyes. Addy looked at me blood falling from her mouth. 

I kissed Addy forehead, "Don't you worry Babe you going to be fine Okay just hang in there for me"I said playing with her hair. Addy weakly placed a hand on cheek , " I'm D-Dying Babe you going to have to give me Mercy"Addy said making the tears fall faster. I placed my forehead on top of Addy's Sobbing, "I love you Addison Grace Carver I hope you find Mack , Warren , Doc and the others we lost"I weeped to my Girlfriend who kissed my cheek on last time. 

Addy gave me a sad look , "I'll tell them hi for you Love Don't kill yourself to be with us Fight until you can't Anymore"Addy said as I placed her down on the ground. I shakily Grabbed my pistol pointing it at Addy's Head, "I'm sorry i'll couldn't protect you and the others and Im sorry that im the worst boyfriend in the world I love you"I said coking my gun. Addy looked at me weakly breathing slowing down , "I'll love you too Tommy you Always be my 10K Don't worry me and the others will be watching over you"Addy said splitting up blood. 

Closing my eyes I'll fired my gun right into my girlfriend head , "YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONLY PEOPLE I HAD LEFT OF A FAMILY YOU FUCKING BASTARD"I snapped loading the last of my bullets on the Man falling to my knees next to Addy's body. I feel empty without her and the others here with me. I lost my girlfriend and family all in the same day , 'Addy i'll hope you and Mack are back together, Warren and Doc thanks for being there for me ' I thought before grabbing Addy's Z whacker heading back to the truck. I'll felt someone shaking me very hard then i'll felt someone punch me. 

( End of 10K night Nightmare ) (Addy's P.O.V )

I glared at Murphy deadly , "DON'T PUNCH MY BOYFRIEND"I yelled making the Blue man hid behind Warren. 10K shot up breathing heavily, "Addy Warren , Doc nooooo"10K said making me and Warren glance at each other. Warren placed a hand on 10K shoulder, "Baby boy What happened your shaking badly"Warren asked 10K who closed his eyes tightly. 10K eyes snapped opened jumping up from the Truck . 

10K fell to his knees crying into his hands, "I failed them I'll failed Addy"10K said laying on the ground. Warren looked at me worried , "Go talk to him Addy" Warren said making me jump off the truck. 10K looked up at the sky , "Addy if you watching over me i miss you and tell Mack i said hi"10K said even more tears falling from his eyes. I glanced at Warren and Doc , "Whatever happened in his nightmare made him crazy" Murphy said making me growl at him. 

I'll walked over to my very shaking up boyfriend, "10K Babe Look at me"I said sitting by his side. 10K head snapped towards me , "AHHHHHHHH DONT HURT ME I'M SORRY I'LL COULDN'T PROTECT YOU"10k screamed scrambling away from me. Warren and Doc hopped out of the truck, "10K look at me sweetie Hey Calm down"Warren said making 10K looking at her sadly. 10K bolted into Warren arms, "You guys died on me and i'll was alone"10K cried into Warren shoulder. My poor Baby looks so broken and helpless that nightmare must have been bad. 

10K sniffed before looking at me, "Y-You told me to give you Mercy because you were shot in your chest by The man" 10K said making me , Warren , Murphy and Doc look at each other confused. Whoever this The Man is better back the fuck off my Boyfriend before he gets a taste of my Z whacker. Warren kissed 10K forehead, "WAIT WHERE WAS I IN THIS NIGHTMARE"Murphy snapped making 10K whimper. Warren glared at the angry blue guy before turning back to 10K. 

10K pulled me into his chest, "10K Babe don't worry okay We'll safe and sound"I said grabbing 10k chest face. I'll placed my forehead onto 10K'S , "We'll not going anywhere anytime soon"I said kissing his forehead. Warren and Doc was smiling at us, "Yeah Kid you should know its takes more than some random guy to kill us"Doc said pushing Murphy into the truck. 10K placed his head into my shoulder , "Its was scary and it felt super real "10K said sniffing A little. 

10K slowly got up from the ground pulling me up with him, "Now lets get back on the road we need to get to this angry smurf to where he's is needed" Doc said hoping into the Truck. 10K kissed my cheek before walking to the truck, 'Why do i'll feel like something bad going to happen soon' I thought before walking back to the Truck. Murphy rolled his eyes at 10K , "MURPHY YOU BETTER LEAVE HIM ALONE "Warren snapped making Murphy gulp. 

10K smiled a little at Murphy, "That what you get"10K said leaning back. Doc laughed a little , "Alright guys let's get going"Warren said starting the Truck up. 10K looking at the sky, "You know in my nightmare before i gave you mercy I'll told you something"10k said grabbing my hand. Doc leaned in a little, "Go on 10k "Doc said making me and 10k look at him. I'll turned my head to my boyfriend grabbing his other hand. 

"Before I'll tell you this......Mack told me your middle name"10K said wrapping an arm around. Ohhhhhh Mack is so lucky he already dead because if i had found out before i'll had to mercy him i'll would have killed him myself. 10K kissed my check, "I said ' I love you Addison Grace Carver ' " 10K said making me blush a little. The only person i'll told i love you too was Mack and now that i'm Dating 10K i'm rekindling those feeling for him 10K not Mack. 

I'll placed my head on 10K shoulder smiling, "I love you too Tommy"I said making Doc laugh a little. 10K kicked Doc in the leg glaring, "Stop laughing Steven"10K said smiling at his father figure. Doc smiled before leaning his head back , "Love ughhh"Murphy said in a sick tone but everyone choice to ignore him and enjoy the ride before we have to kill some more Z's ughhhh when will this all end for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation .


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K has a flashback about how Him and Addy got together and a old friend appears back to them.

(Flashback to Addy finding out 10K likes her ) 10K P.O.V

Addy pulled away from the group by the shirt, "Alright what's wrong Thomas"Addy asked tapping her foot on the ground. I glanced around the area nervously, "N-Nothing Wrong Addy"I said sweating badly. Addy gave me the 'I know your lying' look , "Tommy i know you so what's wrong"Addy asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I swallowed my nerves closing my eyes, 'Just don't look into her eyes 10K 'I thought humming eyes closed tightly. 

Addy kicked me in the leg, "Look at me right now 10K"Addy said making me slowly open my eyes. Addy grabbed my face, 'I'll fill sick to my Stomach because of the nerves' I thought looking down a little. Addy placed her hands on my shoulders , "10K are you feeling okay because you look like you about to past out"Addy asked feeling my forehead. I dropped my sniper falling on to a wall , "I'll don't feel to well"I whispered before my world became black. 

"10K....Tommy Wake up"I held someone say making me Groan. I felt Someone grab my hand, "He's coming too"Warren said as my eyes slowly opened. I saw Doc come into View , "Hey Kid how you feeling"Doc asked helping me sit up. Warren handed me a water bottle, "There Baby boy drink up"Warren said patting my shoulder. I sipped on the water looking around, "Where Addy" I asked not seeing my Favorite red head anywhere. 

Warren looked at me placing her hand on my shoulder, "When you passed out She started to Panic so she yelled for us"She said making me look at her. Doc sat down next to me , "So when we got to you Addy took off into the woods and She hasn't came back yet"Doc said making my eyes widen. I dropped the water bottle, "She could be dead or worse eaten by Zombies and it's all my fault"I whispered placing my head in my knees. 

Doc help me stand up , "She not the dead Kid she a badass Zombie killer" Doc said patting my shoulder. I looked down sadly , "What if she is then she will never know that i like her" I said placing my head in my hands. Warren tapped my shoulder , "Baby boy turn around"Warren said making me look at her. Doc turned me around, "A-Addy Low long have you been T-There"I said to the shocked Redhead standing by a tree. 

Addy walked towards me still shocked, 'She going to punch me or kicked me in the nuts.' I thought closing me eyes. I felt Addy grab my face, "10K look at me please"Addy asked me in a genially voice. I opened my eyes , "Is it true 10K Do you like me"Addy asked grabbing my hand. I'll stood there looking at her, "Y-Yeah but Its okay if you don't feel the same i'm use to getting rejected"I said looking at our hands. 

Addy pulled me closer to her Smiling, "She going to kick him in the nuts"Murphy said poping up out of nowhere. Addy looked at him angrily , "That the look for SHUT UP YOU BLUE SMURF"Warren said making Murphy hid behind the Van. Addy looked at me again, "What's she doing"Doc asked making Warren cover his mouth. My breathing hitched as Addy's lips met mine, " Wow Didn't see that coming"Murphy said laughing a little. 

Addy pulled away from the kiss, "I like you too"Addy said smiling at me. Doc , Vasquez and Warren clapped for me and Addy while Murphy just gagged at us. I smiled at Addy , "Awesome" I said hugging Addy tightly. Murphy looked at me, "Can i kill him"He said earning a glare from Addy and Warren. Murphy laughed nervously , "Okay Maybe soon"He said making Warren grab Addy Z whacker. Murphy zipped his mouth and walked back to the Van eyes widen in fear. 

( End of Flashback) Addy P.O.V 

I shook 10K shoulders worried he might be having another nightmare, "Babe hey you okay"I asked placing my hand On to 10K's. 10K smiled at me, "Yeah Babe I'm fine"He said kissing my forehead. Murphy gagged at me and 10K, "Stop with all the love"Murphy said crossing his arms. 10K looked at something, "Hey Warren stop the car"He said making Warren stop the truck. 10K grabbed his sniper looking into his scope, "Someone trying to wave at us"10K said ejucting his scope .

10K smiled when he saw the person , "Its Vasquez "He said placing his sniper down jumping out of the truck. Warren got out the truck , "No way the last time we saw him he ran after someone"Doc said standing by Warren. 10K walked back over with Vasquez by his side limping, "Ughhhh he's back "Murphy groaned out earning a glare from Vasquez and Warren. 10K helped Vasquez lean on the Truck, "What happened Man"Doc said looking at the wound on his leg. 

Vasquez looked at us signing , "The guy that Almost Killed us you know the one i'll chased after"He said making Everyone nod. 10K wrapped up his leg, "He shot me in the leg"Vasquez said patting 10K shoulder. Warren looked at Murphy, "Murphy in the back Vasquez your with ME in the front of the truck" Warren said making Murphy growl getting out of the truck. 10K looked super scared now, "Don't Worry 10K if he lays a hand on you I'll stop the car and let Addy beat his ass...again"Warren said making 10K smile at her. 

10K helped Vasquez to the passenger seat of the truck, "WE GOT ZOMBIES" Doc said pointing out to the woods. 10k handed Vasquez a pistol , "Thanks 10K"He said shooting a zombie in the head. 10K Smiled at me , "Lets do this team"Warren said running at A zombie with her machete in her left hand and her pistol in her right. 10K killed 2 zombies with his slingshot, "let's go"He said jumping in the air. 

I smashed to Zombies head in , "AHHHHHHH MURPHY STOP MAKING THEM CRASH ME "10K yelled making me turning around to see my boyfriend being crashed by 6 Zombies. Warren , Vasquez and Doc all started shooting at the Z'S While attacked Murphy. Murphy screamed in pain while i'll slammed his head into the ground , "Addy Addy you can stop now"Warren said pulling me off a injured Murphy. 10K laid on the ground rocking back and forth whimpering. 

Vasquez helped 10K up from the Ground, "You okay 10K you not Bite are you"He asked 10K who shocked his head no shaking badly. Murphy ran away from me, "SHE NEEDS TO STOP HURTING ME"He yelled holding his head. Warren glared at him, "You made Zombie crash her Boyfriend" Warren said pointing to 10K who hugged Doc tightly. Doc looked at me , "He is shakily Badly note to self Make sure we keep an eye of Murphy next time"Doc said hugging 10K back. 

10K walked towards me still shaking, " Don't worry Love I'm going to have my eyes on him"I said kissing his cheek. Vasquez Hopped into the truck, "Alright Team let's move"Warren said making 10K hope into the back of the truck helping me up. Doc pushed Murphy on to the truck before hoping on His self. Warren started up the truck glancing at 10K , "You sure you going to be okay 10K "Warren asked 10K who nodded sitting closer towards me and away from Murphy. 

Warren Drove off into the night, "Get some sleep guys I'm going to see if i'll can find a house we can stay in for a while"She said making Us nod. Murphy Glared at 10K only to get punched in the nuts by Doc , "Well you stop making him scared"Doc said glaring at Murphy who crossed his arms. I placed my head on 10K shoulder, "You know I'll had a flashback about us getting together"He said kissing my head. 

I remember that day the day i thought i was the reason he was acting weird, "Yeah that was my favorite day"I said grabbing his hand smiling. 10K laughed a little , "I'm happy you liked me back"He said looking at the night sky. Murphy rolled his eyes still groaning in pain from his head being smashed into the ground like 4 or 12 times well that will teach him for Sending Zombie to try and eat my boyfriend. 10K wrapped his arms around me yawning, " Sleep Guys"Warren said even though the sleep was already taken over our bodies. 

A/N: here goes Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K has another nightmare and the gang finds a house to get settled into for a while.

(10K Nightmare ) 10K P.O.V 

Vasquez sat down next to me placing a hand on my shoulder , "10K why are you so down"He asked making me look at the sky. I looked at Vasquez signing , "I want to protect Addy because i want to be a good boyfriend to her "I said placing my head on the cold metal of the a door. Vasquez patted my shoulder, "She a tough girl Man she might need some protecting but not all the time"He said looking at the woods. I placed my head on my knees, "I know but she means the world to me and I don't know what i do if she dies"I said closing my eyes tightly. 

Vasquez helped me get up from the ground , "Addy know that you love her and that you care for her 10K but that doesn't mean you have to get yourself killed"He said handing me my sniper. I placed my sniper on my back giving Vasquez a smile , "I know Thanks for helping me feel better"I said hugging him. Vasquez looked at me patting my shoulder , "Anytime Man anytime"He said walking back to the Van. 

My heart stopped when I heard people screaming , "10K the others are gone"Vasquez Said running back over to me. I glanced around panic filling my body , " I heard people screaming over there"I said pointing to a old Abandoned house. Vasquez Loaded his gun nodding, "Alright let's go see if it's them"He said walking towards the house. The screams became louder as we walked closer to the house, "That sounds like Addy"I said breaking down the door. 

Vasquez pointed his gun walking inside the house , "Alright I'll take downstairs you take upstairs Now break"He said making me nod walking upstairs. My eyes locked on something on the ground next to a room, "No Addy No" I said picking up my girlfriend bloody Mace off the floor. I placed Addy Mace on my back, "Please tell me your Did a hit and run on whoever attacked you Babe"I said opening the room her Mace laying by. My eyes widen at the sight I'm seeing. 

The Man turned around smirking at me , "Well its about time You showed up 10k"The Man said pointing his gun at Addy head. I put my hands up , "Alright dude what do you want from me"I said slowly walking inside the room. Addy glanced at me weakly , "10K leave Run please"She said tears falling from her bloody and beating face. I grabbed my gun pointing it at the Man , "Addy i'll will never leave you"I said glaring at the Man angrily. 

"You hurt my Girlfriend Bastard WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS"I snapped tighting my grip on my gun. The Man laughed pointing his gun at me, "Dying in the next room or Probably dead" He said making my eyes widen in angry. Addy looked at me sadly , "Babe please leave I dont wanna see you hurt"She cried looking down to the ground. I dropped my gun glaring at The Man , "Never Addy"I said before running at the man pushing him out the Window . The Man grabbed me making me go with him out the window. 

"Shit owww not my best idea" I whispered getting up from the ground removing Glass from my arm. I saw the Man laying on the ground motionless , "That what you get Bastard"I said kicking him in the side. I saw Addy looking down at me , "Addy wait Im coming to get you" I said taking off running back into the house. I ran into the room Addy was before running to her side, "Babe your Safe now Don't worry"I said hugging her gently. Addy smiled kissing my cheek grabbing her Spiked Mace from my back. 

Addy grabbed my hand smiling, "Lets go give our friends Mercy Babe"She said walking out the door of the room. I grabbed my gun before following my girlfriend into the other room , "Warren , Doc , Murphy"I said looking around the room. Addy walked into the bathroom her Mace ready to hit Someone in the face. I heard moaning coming from the clothed , "Please don't be Doc or Warren"I said walking towards the closet. Addy screamed making my head towards the closet , "Babe are you okay" I asked walking towards the Bathroom. 

Addy came out of Bathroom bloody coming out of her mouth , "What happened"I asked catching Addy in my arms. Addy pulled out the knife out of her side, " He came out of nowhere and stabbed me in the side"She said in a weak tone. My eyes watered a little , "Please don't leave me"I said tears falling from my eyes. Addy smiled at me tearfully , "I love you 10K remember me and Don't give up on Love "She said kissing me one last time. 

"10K dude wake up"I heard Vasquez say making me look around. I got up from the floor confused , " Where are you Vasquez" I asked looking around the room. The man appeared in the doorway , "Time to die Thomas"He said snapping his fingers the next thing i knew Addy jumped on top of me. I looked at my girlfriend who hands were wrapped around my neck tightly , "Addy stop please"I said struggling to breathe. 

Addy Began to slam by head into the ground , "Die Die Die"She mumbled punch me in the face. I screamed still struggling to breathe, "Im not going to hurt her"I said as the Man laughed at me. Addy tighten her grip on my neck , "WAKE UP 10K "I heard Murphy yell at me making me look around again. My vision begin to blur as Addy tighten her grip on my neck tighter. 

(End of 10K Nightmare ) Addy P.O.V 

10K shot up sweating badly screaming , "10K hey hey Its okay"Vasquez Said placing his hands on 10K shaking shoulder. 10K hands flew up to his neck , "The man where is he"He said rubbing his neck. Vasquez Pointed to 10K neck, "Why does he have marks on his neck"He asked as 10K whimpered laying on his side. 10K looked at me tears falling from his eyes , "Whatever happened in his nightmare must have something to do with you"Doc said looking at me. 

I waked over to 10K placing my Hands on his neck, "No please don't"He whispered making me look at the others. 10K grabbed my hands shaking again, "Babe Hey I'm not going to hurt you"I said moving my hands to his shoulders. 10K closed his eyes tightly whimpering louder, "Hey Addy Let me go talk to Him Okay help the others bring things into the House"Warren said making me nod getting up from the ground. 

Warren Hopped onto the back of the truck sitting beside 10K , "Come Addy he'll be fine Alright"Vasquez said handing me 10K Sniper. I'll nodded before following Doc , Murphy and Vasquez Into the house we found. Vasquez Scoped the Place while Doc and Murphy went and laid down the two couch. Vasquez Walked back over to me , "Hey Don't Worry Addy 10K will tell you what happened when he's ready"He said placing a hand on my shoulder. 

Warren popped her head inside the house , "Addy can you come here for a minute"She asked me making me walk over to her. Warren sat me down on the steps, "Now Listen Girl 10K had another nightmare but this time No one died"She said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I looked at 10K who was grabbing my Mace from the back and Doc Bag, "Then what happened"I asked the leader of our group. Warren pointed to 10K Neck sadly before placing her head on top of mine. 

10K walked over to us handing me my Mace, "You attacked him and Almost chocked him to death"Warren said as 10K walked inside the house. My eyes widen in shock , "He thinks I hurt him doesn't he"I said looking at the ground. Warren grabbed my hand , "No Addy he just getting over from waking up from you almost killing him "She said kissing my cheek. I stood up from the steps , "My boyfriend had a nightmare about me killing him"I said walking inside the house. 

10K looked at me sitting on the chair, "Addy I'll know you wouldn't hurt me the dream just gave me a scare"He said pointing to the chair next to him. I walked over to the chair, "I love you Thomas"I said grabbing his hand . 10K kissed my hand, "And I love you Addison Carver"He said pulling me into a kiss. Murphy gagged in disgusted, "Warren their kissing again"He said covering his eyes making Everyone laugh. Warren smiled at us , "Alright people get settled in because we'll stay here for a while"Warren said making me and the others nod walking into a room.

A/M: Chapter 4 anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy and 10K gets into a fight ending with Murphy almost killing 10K. Mack pays 10K a visit and saves his life.

Addy P.O.V 

Murphy Grabbed 10K by his shirt collar , "What do these nightmares mean Kid"Murphy said making 10K push him away. 10K glanced at me and the others , "I don't know okay All i know is that My first one I had to mercy Addy" He said placing his head in his hands. Murphy pushed 10K into a wall , "Or did you want to kill her and us"He said making 10K fist tighten. Warren glared at Murphy , " Don't you dare I love Addy I love this Team So you have no right to say i want to kill you guys"10K said glaring death glares at Murphy. 

I watched as Murphy punched 10K right in the jaw , "I swear if one these nightmares comes true I will fucking kill you slowly"Murphy said kicking 10K in the leg. 10K held his cheek , "Do you think i want my nightmares to come Huh DO YOU THINK I WANT SEE ADDY LAY ON THE GROUND SUFFERING"10K snapped tears falling from his eyes. Murphy laughed grabbing 10K by his neck pinning him to the wall. 10K gasped trying to break away from Murphy grip on his neck. 

Warren tried to pry off Murphy Hands away from 10K neck , "Murphy Stop your're killing him "Warren said noticing 10K red face. 10K eyes wondered to me , "Leave him Alone"I said walking over towards them. Murphy tighting his grip on 10K neck , "You will not be on his team if you trying to kill us"Murphy said grabbing 10K knife. Warren pointed her gun at Murphy head , "Take you hands off my Baby boy neck now or I shoot you in the head"She said making Murphy laugh at Her tighting his grip on 10K neck.

10K tried to pry Murphy hands off his neck gasping for air , "A-Air H-Help"10K manged to get out kicking Murphy in the legs. Warren looked at me pointing to my room, 'Grab those sleeping darts'She mouthed out to me. I nodded taking off to my room , "Alright where are you Guys"I said opening my bag ripping through it. Doc ran inside my room , "Murphy just stabbed 10K"He said making my eyes widen. 

I ran back into the living room, "Murphy I swear let him go now"Warren said stilling pointing her gun at Murphy head. 10K eyes started to roll to the back of his head hands falling to his side. Warren noticed 10K eyes closing "LET HIM GO"Warren said pistol whipping Murphy making the Blue smurf finally let 10K go. I ran over to 10K side rolling him over, "Babe Don't you dare leave me"I said searching for a pulse panicking. 10K gasp eyes snapping opening , "I'M N-Not"He breathed out looking at Warren. 

Warren bent down to 10K side, "Are you okay 10K"Warren asked helping him sit up. 10K nodded still trying to breathe normally, "I'm fine Dizzy and tired"10K said laying his head on my shoulder. Warren placed a hand on 10K shoulder , "Don't go to sleep Baby boy not right now"She said placing a hand on 10K cheek smiling sweetly. 10K weakly grabbed my hand , "I'll won't Warren"He said reopening his eyes. 

Murphy groaned getting up, "I'm not done with you Kid"He said running at 10K. 10K shot up holding his left side , "GET HIM AWAY FROM MEEEEEE"10K yelled running out the door. Warren grabbed the sleeping dart gun , "How about you take a nap"She said before shooting Murphy in the neck with a sleeping dart.Warren looked at me , "Addy your with me While Doc and Vasquez stays with Murphy"Warren said making the three of us nod.

(Outside somewhere ) 10K P.O.V 

My Vision Blurred as more blood poured out of my wound, "Sleep J-Just need to sleep"I said to myself leaning on a tree. Mack slapped me on the cheek , "Hey Hey no sleeping Kid"Mack said making me shake my head. I saw Addy and Warren run out the house , "You need to go back Addy needs you"Mack said looking at Addy smiling. I felt blood fall from the side of my mouth , "I need you to stay awake 10K Addy needs you and you promised her you protect her"Mack said slapping my cheeks again.

Mack leaned on the tree beside me , "Brother I'm dead but your not so Don't let Addy lose another boyfriend"Mack said watching as Addy and Warren ran behind the house. I weakly got off my tree still holding my wound, "A-Addy W-Warren"I whispered weakly walking towards the house. My vision became blurry , "Keep going Bro"Mack said making me groan in pain. I'll breathed in and out before walking towards the house again, "W-Warren A-Addy D-Doc"I said leaning on the truck for support. 

I slid down the truck letting my hand fall off my wound , "You getting too weak to move i'm going to have to get them over here"Mack said looking around for something . I felt air take my gun from the holder, "Addy Warren you better hear these"Mack said before shooting off 4 rounds of my gun. My eyes fully closed as the pain kept getting worse by the minute , "Just a nap"I whispered letting the darkness take over my body.

Warren P.O.V 

"What was that Warren"Addy asked me after we heard the gun shots. I looked at her worriedly , "Gunshots"I said looking around the back of the house. Addy eyes widen , "10K its sound like it came from the front of the house"She said taking off running to the front of the house with me behind her. I saw Doc and Vasquez standing over someone , "10K"Addy said running to her boyfriend side. 

Doc looked at me holding 10K gun , "We heard Gunshots so we ran outside and Saw 10K on the ground" Doc said placing 10K gun in his pocket. 10K eyes snapped opened , "A-Addy , W-Warren , D-Doc , V-Vasquez H-Help"10K said spitting up blood. I bend down to 10K side , "We need to get him inside Addy get a place ready for 10K and Doc you go see if their a first aid kit around here"I said making them nod taking off towards the house. 

I looked at Vasquez , "help me get him inside"I said making Vasquez nod placing one of 10K arms around his shoulder. 10K moaned in pain , "A-Addy I-I'm S-Sorry"10K whispered spitting up more blood. Addy ran back outside , "we got the kitchen table ready"She said looking at 10K. Vasquez picked up 10K running inside the house , "Warren we going to need a blanket for him and some water and Painkillers" Doc said making me nod walking towards the med kit. 

10K looked around the room, "A-Addy"He whispered holding out his hand. Addy ran over to 10K side grabbing his hand, "Hey Babe Its okay Doc going to make you better"Addy said playing with 10K hair. 10K smiled weakly at Addy , "O-Okay"He said looking at Doc. Doc looked at us , "I need my place please go wait out in the living room"He asked making Addy looked at him. Addy was about to say something , "A-Addy G-Go I-I'll be fine"10K whispered to the redhead beside him. 

Addy signed kissing 10K head , "Alright but don't go dying on me"Addy said making 10K weakly laugh at her. I grabbed Addy hand pulling her to the living room, "Don't worry Addy He's going to be fine"I said hugging my second in command tightly. Addy cried into my shoulder, "Murphy Almost killed him and we couldn't get Murphy away from him"Addy cried to me. Vasquez looked at Addy sadly , "Now listen Murphy a fucking bitch and plus 10K is a strong dude who loves you to much to leave you"Vasquez Said making Addy look at him smiling. 

Murphy groaned glaring at me , "YOU SHOT ME WITH A SLEEPING DART HOW DARE YOU"he snapped at me. I handed Vasquez Addy before walking over to Murphy, "No how dare you just because 10K had nightmares about us dying or Addy attack him doesn't mean he wants us died"I said pushing the blue man on the couch. Murphy looks scared now , "You almost chocked him to death then you stabbed him and now he laying on the kitchen table getting stitched up"I snapped popping my knuckles. 

Murphy looked at me still scared , "So when he wakes up Me and Addy are going to take you too him and your going to say sorry to him"I said making the blue man nod scarily. Addy glared at Murphy still in Vasquez Arms , "And touch him again and i'll will knock all your teeth in"She threaten making Murphy slid down the couch. Doc Popped his head out the dinning room, "Alright he does and fast asleep so Addy you can stay with him tonight"Doc said making Addy taking off to her boyfriend side. I looked at the others , "Get some sleep we'll living tommrow "I said walking to my room. 

A/N: 5th chapter done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meets red and Nature boy (5k )

10K P.O.V ( the next morning)

My eyes snapped when i felt someone shaking me, "Hey Hey Babe its just me"Addy said helping me sit up. Addy sat don't next me, "What happened my head fogging"I said wrapping an arm around Addy's shoulder. Addy placed her head on my shoulder , "Murphy almost killed you yesterday"She whispered into my shoulder.I felt something drip onto my shoulder, "Hey Hey Addy look at me"I said grabbing my girlfriend face in my hands. 

Addy looked me in the eyes, "Its not your fault okay"I said kissing her head. Addy pulled me into a hug , "I'll thought i lost you forever"She whispered into my shoulder again. I wrapped my arms around Addy waist, "Addy I'll could never leave you without a fight"I said placing my head on top of her's. Addy looked at me tears still falling from her eyes , "Why do you always want to protect me"She asked getting up pulling me with her. 

I grabbed Addy's hand, "Your my girlfriend and i love you"I said kissing her hand. Addy pulled me into a kiss, "I love you too Tommy"She said before walking out of the room. Cassandra probably told her ans the others my real name before i'll gave her mercy. Warren popped her into the room , "Glad to see you up and walking around Baby boy"She said smiling at me. I gave Warren a warm smile , "Hey Its takes more than an angry blue guy to kill me"I said to my mother figure.

"Puppies and Kittens Warren 10K "Doc said popping his head inside the room. I'll grabbed my Sniper loaded it , "Lets do this thing"I said running out the door. Vasquez Jumped on the truck shooting 4 zombies in one go , "10K five o'clock"Addy said making me turn around. I'll grabbed my knife stabbing a Zombie in it head , "Nice going Babe"Addy said bashing a zombie head into the ground. I saw Warren eyes widen, "Well shit Everyone in the truck NOW"Warren said making Addy , Vasquez , Murphy and Doc hope in the back of the truck.

Blasters Roared from behind me, "GO NOW"I yelled shooting at the Blasters . Addy looked at me eyes widen, "What no Babe get in the truck"Addy said holding out her hand. Murphy grabbed Addy shoulders, "Listen to him Redhead"Murphy said making me glare at him. Warren gave me a worried look , "10K what if you dont make back to us"She said starting up the car. I aimed my gun at one of the blasters head, "Warren i'll be right behind you"I said shooting the blaster in the head before kissing Addy. 

Warren drove off leaving me with the blasters, "Alright Its just you and me now Bitches"I said grabbing my pistol. I'll was tackled by a blaster, "I'll will not go down by the hands of an ugly zombie"I said shooting the blaster in the head. I jumped up from the ground grabbing my weapons from the ground before placing my sniper on my back. I looked around for any vehicle, "There you are"I said running towards an old motorcycle smiling. 

Addy's P.O.V 

I elbowed Murphy in the chest making him gasp, "We have to go back for him Warren"I said running to the edge of the truck. Doc placed a hand on my shoulder, "Hey give him time Addy he's one of the best shooters so he be back in no time"He said pulling me away from the edge. Vasquez looked at something, "Motorcycle coming our way"He said aiming his gun. Murphy smiled at Vasquez, "Shoot him now before he's get anything closer"Murphy said making me look at him dumbfounded. 

Vasquez shot the guy on the motorcycle, "Damn well if you guys didn't want me coming back then you could have just said so"10K said holding his shoulder. Warren stopped the truck, "Damn it Baby boy you almost got yourself killed"Warren said popping her head out the window. 10K walked over to the truck , "You lucky its only glazed my shoulder"He said jumping into the truck. Vasquez gave 10K a side hug before sitting back next to doc and Murphy. 

10K looked at me , "Hey B---you looked really pissed off"He said looking away from me. 10K back away from me a little, "Alright i know you really mad but hey I'll saved yall"He said smiling at me. I slapped 10K really hard in the face, "YOU COULD HAVE DIED THOMAS"i snapped making 10K whimper hiding his face into his knees. Murphy laughed at the scene, "I'm sorry Addy i'll didn't wanna see you hurt "He said looking at me sadly. 

I sat beside 10K placing my head on his shoulder, "i'm sorry i slapped you Babe you just scared me"I said grabbing his hand. 10K kissed my head , "I know you were and Im sorry"He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Murphy gagged making Doc kick him in the nuts, "Alright listen here stop hit my nuts"Murphy whined in pain. 10K laughed at the blue man in pain, "and that what you get for almost killing me"10K said pointing at Murphy. 

"When can i'll throw him out"Murphy asked trying to grab 10K. Doc held Murphy back , "You will not throw him off the truck You blue son of a bitch"Doc said grabbing some rope to tire up Murphy. Murphy struggled to break free , "When are you going to get laid Thomas"Murphy said making Vasquez at him. 10K slide down blushing , "Wait Wait you never oh my god"Vasquez Said making 10K place his googles on his eyes crossing his arms. 

I glared at Murphy and Vasquez, "Stop Embarrassing my boyfriend you fucking jackass"I said making the two flinch at my tone. Vasquez leaned his head against the cold metal of the truck, "But really you never had done it before"He asked making 10K jump off the truck. 10K jump up from the ground, "I'M WALKING THE REST OF THE FUCKING WAY"10K snapped stomping away into the woods. I crackled my knuckles glaring at Vasquez who gulped. 

"Warren Stop the truck we need to go after 10K "I said making our Badass leader stop the truck. Vasquez tried to get away from me but i'll grabbed him by the neck, "Now listen here you Bastard he's very sensitive about his love life"I said punch Vasquez in the guts making him gasp falling to the ground. Warren got out of the truck, "Lets go find him now"Warren said grabbing Murphy by the shirt collar. Vasquez whined in pain walking towards the woods. 

My head snapped towards the woods when 10K screamed, "10K We'll coming"I said running towards the woods. Warren pointed her gun running towards the woods , "Vasquez Stay with Murphy Doc your with me and Addy" Warren said making Doc run towards the woods. I swung my Z whacker still running , "Addy wait for us Girl"Doc said out of breath while Warren just spun her gun around her finger. 

"Get off me you crazy girl i gotta a girlfriend and get you brother"10K said making me , Warren and Doc look at each other confused. 10K came running towards her, "Hey Addy , Warren Doc "10K said running Pasted us. A girl with a red on and A little boy around 11 ran past us and after 10K, "Looks like your boyfriend is getting crashed by another girl"Doc said making me glare at him. That girl better not touch my Baby or i'll give her a taste of my Z whacker.

"That girl with the redhead and crazy Beautiful eyes holding the metal spiked Mace That my girlfriend and she will hurt you if you lay a hand on me"10K said running pasted us again with the Girl and her brother behind him. Warren nodded towards me, "ADDY HELP"10K yelled making me swing my Z whacker running towards him. Warren grabbed her machete running behind me, "Leave my boyfriend alone"I said swing my Z whacker on the girls back. 

Warren pointed her Machete at the girls throat, "Who are you ad why did you attack one of my people"Warren said pointing to 10K who was holding his cheek. The girl glared at Warren , "The names red and that my little brother over there"Red said grabbing Warren Machete handle. Warren punched Red in the face , "So red why did you attack 10K"Warren said placing her Machete back in its holder. 

Red looked at 10K smiling , "He had weapons and he kinda cute"She said making 10K hide behind me. I glared at Red , "Back off girly he's mine"I said swinging my Z whacker still glaring at red. "Hehehe and she doesn't jealous"10K said high fiving Doc. I glanced at 10K who looking around , "sorry"He said kissing my cheek standing beside Doc. Warren pointed to Red, "You can come with us but try anything then your out"Warren said making Red smile at her. Ohhhh don't you worry red i'll be watching your everything move you make. Warren nodded making everyone walk back to the truck. 

A/N: Chapter 6 is done and by the way red and 5K is going to be just a regular survivor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy and 10K talk about their relationship. Warren , Addy and 10K kills Zombie. And red pissing Everyone off.

Addy's P.O.V ( Back the house) 

Warren pulled the truck into the house parking lot, "Alright people since we go 2 more people someone going to have to share a room"Warren said getting out of the truck. 10K helped me off the truck , "I can share a room with 10K"Red said making 10K shake his head rapidly. I'll grabbed my Z whacker from off the truck, "That it come here you little bitch"I said running at Red only to get held back by Warren and Doc. 

10K walked over to me , "Addy's my girlfriend so i'm going to share a room with her"He said wrapping an arm around my waist. Red frown kicking the ground, "Nice try girly but 10K to faithful to Addy"Warren said glaring at Red. 10K smiled at me , "You bet I'll am"He said kissing my cheek. Red growled at me , "Do you wanna go red huh"I said trying to walk towards Red but 10K placed me over his shoulders. 

"Alright I'm calm put me down Babe"I said kicking the air while punching 10K back. 10K placed me back on the ground pulling me into a kiss, "Now Who my Girlfriend"10K asked wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I placed my head on his shoulder, "Someone name Addison Grace Carver"I said kissing 10K cheek. 10k laughed a little , "I'll wonder what's this Addison Grace Carver looks like"He said spinning me around.

10K grabbed my hand pulling me into the house, "Well from What i'll heard she has Red hair and Crazy Beautiful eyes"I said kissing 10K softly. 10K winked at me, "She also really good at killing Z's with a Mace and Stealing my heart"He whispered into my ear. 10K laughed at my face before running away, "Wait I'll wanna know more About how much you love me"I said running after him. 10K stopped by the couch before pulling me down on top of him. 

"Well lets see I love how you stood up for when those people thought i'll was the one who shot Murphy"He said wrapping an arm around me. I placed my head on his shoulder, "Hey they had no right to blame you"I said grabbing his hand. 10K placed his head on top of mine, "And I love how you always attack Murphy ever time he does something to me"He said making Murphy glare at him. 10K laughed rubbing my shoulder kissing my forehead. 

"Well you still won't get laid "Murphy said making 10K throw a pillow at him. Vasquez Popped his head inside laughing, "Poor guy your the only one who never did it"He said laughing high fiving Murphy. 10K growled banging his head on the couch , "You better run in 5"I said glaring at them. Murphy and Vasquez gulped talking off into the kitchen. 10K kissed my cheek , "Puppies and Kittens People Addy 10K lets show red How good Yall are"Warren said making Me and 10K run outside beside her and Red.

I swung my Z whacker around smirking , "Lets do this things Baby"I said running at some Z'S. 10K jumped on top of The truck, "I'll watch your Back Addy"He said making me nod stabbing a couple Z's in the head with my Z whacker. Warren sliced 4 Z's head off , "10K BEHIND YOU "Warren yelled making Me and 10K look behind him. 10K eyes widen when he saw 2 blasters behind him , "Crap i'm out Addy"10K said jumping off the top of the truck. 

10K yelped when A blaster Tracked him to the ground, "Alright Anyone help meeee"10K said trying to reach for his knife. Murphy kicked his knife away , "Murphy help him"Warren snapped killing 3 more Z's. Murphy looked at 10K before walking away, "Shit Shit"10K said punching the Blaster in the head. Warren threw her Machete at the Blaster head, "Sling shot now"She said throwing 10K Sling shot to him. 10K Aimed his slingshot killing 5 Z'S in a row. 

10K looked at me, "Addy Duck"He said making me Duck as He Shot his slingshot killing the blaster that was behind me. 10K yelped when Red jumped on his back , "You did it"She said making 10K struggle to get her off him. Warren looked at me , 'I'm started to hate her' She mouthed making me nod in agreement. 10K groaned falling to his knees, "Get off my back Red"He said looking at me for help. 

Warren grabbed Red throwing her off 10K, "What was that for Asshole"Red said making Warren point her Machete at Red throat. 10K walked over to me, "STOP HITTING ON 10K HE DATING ADDY"Warren snapped making Red struggle winking at 10K who hide behind me. Warren hit Red on the head with her Machete looking at me , "Well someone had to do it"She said dragging Red into the house leaving me and 10K alone.

10K popped his head from behind me, "Can i'll come out now"He said in a cute tone make me laugh. I'll grabbed 10K hand laughing, "Yeah Babe"I said pulling him into a hug smiling. 10K wrapped his arms around my Waist, "I really love you"He said looking at the sky. Warren, Vasquez and Doc poked their heads out smiling , "I really love you too Thomas"I said kissing him softly.

Warren , Vasquez and Doc cheered clapping making me and 10K break the Kiss, "Whoa yeah go guys"Doc said still clapping. 10K shook his head smiling at our friends," You guys are way to noses"I said placing my head in 10K Shoulder smiling. Murphy popped up behind them , "He still won't get Laid"He said earning him a hit to the nuts. Murphy whined falling to his knees crying in pain. 10K grabbed his slingshot, "He will soon"I whispered earning a shocked look from everyone. 

10K fainted hitting his head on the tree behind him, "And i'll made my boyfriend faint hurting himself in the process"I said hitting myself in the head. Warren walked over to 10K , "I know a way to get him up"She said kneeling beside 10K. Warren looked at me , "10K ADDY LEFT US"Warren said making 10K eyes snap open looking around for me. I looked at Warren with a 'really' face as 10K got up looking at me , "she right here"he said holding his head. 

Red walked out of the house growling , "Who hit me in the head."She said looking at all of us. Murphy pointed to Warren who glared at him, "10K You will be mine"She said making me throw my Z whacker at her growling. 10K wrapped his arms around my waist, "Nope i'm good on being all Addy's"He said hugging me close to him. Red snapped my Z whacker in half throwing it back to me, "MY BABY NOOO"I cried falling to my knees scooping up my broke Z whacker. 

10K growled at Red as Warren walked over to her, "You better fucking fox her Z whacker you bastard or else next time i'll make sure Murphy makes the Z'S eat you"She threaten Red who rolled her eyes at Warren. 10K bend down beside me, "Hey Babe let me see it okay"He said holding out his hands smiling at me. I gave my Z whacker to 10K , "I'll can fix it Babe don't Worry okay i have it back to you by the morning"He said kissing my cheek taking off into the house. 

Red glared at me, "She shall be mine just you wait"She said making Warren hit in the head again. Warren walked towards me , "I should have never let her come"She said once again taking red into the house. Doc walked over to me , "Hey don't cry Addy 10K love you and he going to Fix your Z whacker"He said pulling me into a hug kissing my head. Murphy walked over to me , "She cute but can't believe im about to say this but you make the kid happy"He said patting my head faking a smile.

"Plus he did tell me one time he love you and that he will do anything for you even if it get him killed"Warren said walking out of the house. I jumped up from the floor whipping my eyes , "Yeah that sounds like My baby"I said hugging Doc and Warren smiling a little. Murphy opened his arms , "About a hug for the blue guy"He said making me smiling hugging him. 10K popped his head out of the window , "I wanna hug too"He whined in a cute tone making everyone even Murphy laugh. Warren smiled at us , "Doc was right guys we'll are a family"She said opening her arms for 10K who ran into them. 

Doc Smiled at all of us, "I'm kinda glad this All happened because if it didn't I'll still be at my boring job"He said hugging 10K. Murphy shook his head , "I'm kinda glad too, if this never happened then i'll never would have had Lucy or never meet any of you guys"He said giving 10K a fist bump. 10K looked at me , "I'm happy too"He said kissing my forehead. Warren looked at us, "Alright guys lets get some sleep"She said making us all run inside the house leaving the Dead Z'S body in the yard. 

A/N: Chapter 7 is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K gives Addy her fixed Z whacker. The gang minus Murphy kill some Z'S. Red and Addy get into a fight. and Addy and 10K has as midnight talk.

Addy's P.O.V (The next morning)

10K pulled me outside the house , "Babe Babe Guess what's i'll have for you"He said clapping his hands together. I sat down on the steps placing my head on my hands smiling at him, "Kisses since you wasn't in bed last night"I said making 10K laugh a little panting kisses on my lips. 10K pointed to the Truck, "No even though you can always get kisses anytime you want but your present is in the truck"10K said pulling me towards the truck like a kid in a candy store. 

10K jumped into the truck helping me inside, "i'll worked all night on it"He said handing me a white sheet. I looked at 10K confused before taking off the white sheet, "No way My Z whacker you actually are the worlds best boyfriend"I said kissing him softly. 10K laughed spinning me around , "Told you soo Babe"He said looking behind me. 10K eyes widen in horror , "SHIT WARREN DOC VASQUEZ PUPPIES AND KITTENS AND LOTS OF THEM"He yelled grabbed his sniper from the behind him. 

Warren , Doc and Vasquez came running outside weapons in hand, "Shit Alright people Lets do our thing"Warren said running at a couple of Z's slices their heads off. 10K threw me his pistol , "I'll watch you back Babe"He said making me nod jumping off the truck. Doc threw one of his hammers into a Z'S head while spinning around killing one behind him. I swung my Z whacker shooting 4 Z's in the head in a row, "That's my Baby"10K said making me smile a little. 

Vasquez Jumped into the air stabbing two Z's in the head, "Nothing like killing Z's in the morning am i right people"He said whipping off his knifes. 10K Took out his Slingshot jumping off the truck, "Come on You brainless freaks"He said shooting 6 in the head in a row. Murphy walked out of the house eating popcorn, "Murphy if you aren't going to help then get back in the house "Warren said glaring at the blue man sitting on the steps. 

Red came running out the house, "10K Hug me"She said running towards 10K who yelped running away into the woods. Warren gave me an annoyed look, "Can't we just leave her"I said hitting a couple Z's with my Z whacker. Warren slice a Blaster's head off , "trust me Girl i'll want to leave her too but we might need her"She said cleaning off her blade. Doc kicked a couple of Z'S in the head, "She needs to stop catching our boy though"He said pointing to the woods. 

10K ran towards me , "Get her she won't leave me alone"He said hiding behind me. Red glared at me crossing her arms , "Baby boy get inside the house Addy and Red are about to fight"Warren said pulling 10K towards the house. 10K nodded blowing me a kiss, " If she hurts Addy badly tell me because i'll will kill her"he threaten glaring at red before walking side the house. I'll swung my Z whacker glaring at Red as Warren and Doc sat down next to Murphy.

Red swung her weapon, "Wait wait wait Give me that"Warren said starching Weapon weapon glaring at her. Vasquez threw her a baseball bat, "hey We want it to be fair as in Addy wins"He said sitting down next to warren. Red rolled her eyes swinging the bat around, "Alright listen hear you little bastard 10K my boyfriend so you better stay away from him"I said blocking Red swing to my face. 

"Wow didn't see this coming"Murphy said eating popcorn cheering me on. Warren kept glaring at Red, "He'll will be mine redhead or else"she said kicking me in the chest sending me to a tree. 10K ran outside, "Don't kick my girlfriend asshole"He said walking towards Red only to tackled by Nature boy. Red Walked over towards pointing the bat at my head, "I win bitch"She said only for me to grab the bat kicking her in the chest growling what nobody cares me a bitch. 

Red got up from the ground running at me only for me to move out of the way, "Alright unfair asshole"She groaned out in pain. 10K pushed Nature boy off him, "Damn kid knows where to kick i'll be in the house totally not crying in pain"10K said limping towards the house. Murphy looked at 10K horror written all over his blue face, "He got kicked in the nuts i feel your pain kid"He said patting 10K leg as he walked by them. 

Red grabbed me by the neck pointing a knife at me, "You got easily detracted"she said making Warren , Doc and Vasquez Glare at her. Vasquez held Warren back, " anyone moves she dies"Red said making 10K pop his head out slingshot in hand. 10K tapped Warren shoulder, "Hand me a rock please"He asked Warren who grabbed a rock. 10K aimed his Slingshot at Red, "Time for a nap Red"He said for hitting red in the head with a rock. 

Red fell backwards letting go of my neck, "Thanks Babe"I said walking towards the others. Warren and Doc walked over towards Red, "Note to self always lock her door"Doc said helping Warren pick up red. 10K picked me up spinning me around, "I love you and only you"He said kissing my head making me smile. Warren walked towards us , "Why is it always you who gets a knife pointing to her neck"She said patting my head. 

"I love you too 10K My Baby"I said kissing him softly making Murphy Gag. Warren slapped Murphy on the back of the head, "Leave them alone"She said smiling as we broke the kiss. 10K pulled Warren into a hug, "Love you Warren"He said making the leader of our group smile. Warren hugged 10K back , "Love ya too Baby boy"She said pulling Murphy into the house. Vasquez and Murphy looked at 10K before laughing taking off running, "If only we didn't need Murphy I would kill him right now"I said placing my head into 10K shoulder. 

10K wrapped his arms around my waist, "Now Who's my Boyfriend"I said making 10K look at me shaking his head smiling. 10K kissed my cheek , "So you wanna play this game again Alright we can play"He said pulling me away from the house. I'll stuck my tongue out at 10K , "Your Boyfriend name is Thomas but everyone call him 10K"He said poking my forehead. I giggled at my boyfriend cuteness, " What does this 10K that we speak of look like"I said Wrapping my arms around his neck. 

10K raised an eyebrow smirking, "He looks like a sexy badass Zombie Killer and A man who knows how to make his Baby Happy"He said kissing my head. I shook my head at him , "Well i wouldn't say he a sexy badass Zombie Killer more like a cute Zombie Killer"i said joking around with Him. 10K looked at me before picking up into his arms, "What now I'm not cute im sexy as fuck"He said kissing my head making me laugh. 

Warren , Doc and Vasquez Heads popped out from the window, "Man can't believe it will be 3 month in 5 days"Vasquez Said making me and 10K laugh at him. 10K placed me back on the ground , "But really you never got Laid"Vasquez asked making Warren and Doc face plant groaning . 10K placed his hands in the air , "Can we stop talking about that Vasquez"10K said glaring at Vasquez who slide back inside the house. 

Warren and Doc laughed sliding back inside the house leaving me and 10K alone with all the Dead Z'S in the yard. 10K pointed at the Sky , "Do you ever wonder that Mack , Cassandra and the the others we lost along the way are doing right now"He asked looking at me. I placed my head on 10K shoulder looking at the shy, "All the time Babe All the time"I said grabbing his hand. 10K signed kissing my hand, "Promise me Something Addy"He said looking at me.

10K placed his head on top of mine, "Promise that No matter what happens between us that will stay friends"He said wrapping an arm around me. I looked at the sky , "I promise Babe" I said before turning towards 10K smiling. 10K raised an eyebrow at me , " Okay enough sad talk 3 month Anniversary in 5 days i cant wait"I said pulling him into a kiss. 10K smiled dazed , "Me neither Babe"He said wrapping his arms around me. Warren and Doc stood behind us , "Lets gets some sleep guys we need it so we can get back on the back"Warren said making me and 10K nod standing up from the ground. 10K pulled me to our bedroom smiling happily, 'Red has something plan i know it'i thought laying beside 10K letting sleep take over our bodies. 

A/N : Chapter 8 is Done for yall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang leaves the house. Red asked Questions about Mack and Cassandra. Murphy and 10K gets into another fight. and Mack safes 10K life once again.

10K P.O.V ( The next morning)

Addy pulled me outside wrapping her arms around my neck, "Morning Babe how did you sleep"She asked placing her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist humming , "You know great"I said kissing her head. Murphy walked outside , "Warren They'll doing it again"He whined stomping the ground. Warren walked outside with Doc and Vasquez behind her, "Well they are dating "She said walking towards the truck. 

Red ran out the house with her little brother , "Does anyone else notice that Her brother is dressed like 10k"Addy whispered to the others. Doc hoped onto the truck , "He wanted to dress up as his new hero"He said helping Red inside the truck. I'll looked at Addy smirking , "Jealous Babe bet you are"I said poking her nose. Addy stuck her tongue out hopping onto the truck , "please 10K he'll 11 Plus he's cuter than you "She said placing her Z whacker in the thing behind her winking at me. 

Murphy laughed pointing at me, "You lost to a little kid"He said holding his stomach trying to catch his breathe. I hopped onto the truck sitting down next to Vasquez crossing my arms, "Aww the poor kid Sad"Murphy said making me kick him in the chest glaring at him. Murphy Whined holding onto his side, "At least it wasn't my nuts"He whined out whipping away a few tears. Addy grabbed my hand pulling me beside her making me hit my head on the floor. 

Addy kissed my head placing her head on my shoulder, "Sorry Babe"She said making me place my head on top of her's smiling. Warren started up the truck , "Lets get back to the mission Guys"She said taking off into the morning light. Murphy looked at the shy, "Hey Addy do you miss Mack"He asked Addy who raised an eyebrow at him. Red looked at Addy , "Who's Mack and how do you guys know him"She asked making Addy place her head in my shoulder. 

"Mack was her first Boyfriend when this All started"Vasquez said crossing his arms glaring at Red. Addy lifted her head from my shoulder , "What happened to him"Red asked making Addy cover her eyes. Warren looked at us stopping the truck , "He died because he got trapped in a room with a lot of Zombies"She said making Red look at her. Warren started the truck again , "Why didn't Anyone save him"She asked making Addy glare at her. 

"I DID TRY TO SAVE HIM BUT I WAS TOO FUCKING LATE"Addy snapped punching the truck placing her head in her knees. Doc glared at Red placing a hand on Addy shoulder, "I'll wasn't fast enough to save him He would still be here with us If i was just Quick to to get that fucking chain off the door"Addy sobbing into her knees. Red looked at me , "She taking about another dude"She said making me glare at her. 

Doc slapped himself on the forehead, "So i don't care Mack was her first Boyfriend who she had to mercy"I said wrapping an confront arm around my sobbing girlfriend shoulder. Murphy looked at me, "Ohhh don't forget who killed Cassandra"He said making my head snap towards him . Doc signed grumpily, "Murphy Man haven't we been over this he had to do what had to be done"Doc said patting my shoulder. 

Red looked at me confused , "Was Cassandra a friend of yours "She asked looking at me and the others confused as fuck right now. Murphy grabbed me by the shoulders , "You still had the right to end her fucking life"He said punching me in the face. Addy head snapped over towards me and Murphy , "Leave him alone Murphy"She said whipping her eyes. Murphy glared at Addy , "Stay out of this Girly"He said making me punch him in the stomach.

I'll grabbed Murphy by his shirt collar, "You can yell at me all you want but you leave Addy Alone"I said pushing Murphy to the edge of the truck. Murphy Growled glaring at me , "Murphy you better not do what i'll think you about to do"Doc said noticing the change in Murphy eyes. Murphy Growled at me , "You killed her and now i'll kill you"He said grabbing me by the neck. Addy and Doc tried to pry his hands off my neck, "Murphy stop it"Addy said voice breaking at the sight of me struggling. 

Murphy punched me in the stomach, "I'll did what i had to do she was suffering SHE WASN'T HUMAN ANYMORE"I snapped still struggling to breathe. Addy kicked Murphy in the nuts making him send me over the edge, "NOOOO"Addy , Doc and Vasquez yelled as Murphy Laughed in pain. I felt my left shoulder pop when i'll hit the hard ground , "AHHHHHHHH SHITTTTTT FUCKKKKKKKK" I yelled holding my arm moaning in pain.

I rolled on my back holding my now reopened wounded , "Kid Pull yourself together and get back to your girl"Mack said appearing beside me. I looked at the shy , "I'm trying"I said closing my eyes tightly. Mack slapping my face a couple times , "Do you love Addy"He said helping me side up. I looked at the ghost of my dead friend, "Yes i'll love Addy so much that i'll do anything in my power for her even if i die"I said looking down on the floor. 

Mack smiled at me nodding, "Then get the fuck up from the ground and continue showing her that you love her and that you will protect her"He said helping me stand up. I looked at Mack smiling , "I will Mack I will"I said high fiving my dead friend. Mack placed a hand on my shoulder , "tell Addy that i'll will always be watching over her and i'm happy she happy with someone and not mopping over me"He said making me nod smiling. 

Mack gave me one last smile before disappearing into the sky, "Addy i'm coming back don't you dare think im dead"I whispered limping towards the way the truck went. I saw headlights coming at me , " Shit"I said falling to my knees placing my head on my knees. The headlights stopped in front of me, "Baby boy You didn't think we leave you right "Warren said popping her head out the window smiling down at me. 

Addy , Doc and Vasquez jump off the truck and ran over towards me, "Are you okay Babe"Addy asked playing a hand on my bad shoulder. My eyes widen as tears formed into them, "Addy get your hand off that shoulder"Doc said noticing my tears. Addy took her hand on my shoulder, "I think it popped out of placed when he hit the ground"Vasquez said carefully grabbing my arm. Vasquez looked at Addy, "Grab his hand Addy"He said making me look at him.

Addy grabbed my hand tightly, "Bite now on this Baby boy"Warren said placing a rage in my mouth. Doc looked at Vasquez then me, "Now "He said making Vasquez started popping my arm back into place. Addy placed her forehead on top of mine as my Mumbled screams got loud, "Alright there its back into place"Vasquez said making me fall into Addy arms . Addy wrapped her arms around me, "Shh its okay Babe"She said kissing my sweaty forehead. 

Warren placed on of my arms around her shoulder, "Alright for now on Addy and 10K your in the front with me"She said helping over to the passenger seat of the truck. Addy sat down next to me, "So glad your okay"She said as Warren started up the truck.I kissed Addy cheek smiling weakly, "I'm always going to be here for you no matter what happens"I said grabbing her hand. I looked at the sky, "Mack told me to tell you that he'll always going to be watching over you and that he's happy your with me and mopping over him"I said looking at the road.

Addy looked at me , "awww that sweet of him"she said placing her head on my shoulder carefully. Warren patted my leg driving into the night, "Alright people get some sleep alright i wake you guys up when something happens"She said making me and the others nod. Addy looked at me one last time, "I love you 10K my Tommy"She said kissing me slowly. I smiled when she pulled away from the kiss, "And I love you too Addy My badass redhead"I said placing my head on top of her's smiling letting the sleep take over my body. 

A/N: And chapter 9 is done and over with. Tell me how you guys like it. Chyann the shark out for now aka Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K has another nightmare. More Z are being killed. and Red annoys everyone minus Murphy.

(10K Nightmare) 10K P.O.V

My eyes snapped opened after hearing screams coming from the woods, "Addy Babe are you okay""I asked looking around the truck. My eyes widen in panic when i didn't see the others, "Addy , Doc, Warren"I said opening the Passenger side of the truck getting out falling to my knees. I grabbed my Sniper and extra ammo , "Addy don't worry i'm coming"I said taking off into the woods.

I'm going to hurt those fucking bastards if they laid a hand on Addy , Warren and Doc, ' Addy please be okay my love'I thought jumping over a pound. My heart dropped when i saw Addy Mace and Warren Machete, "I SWEAR IF YOU LAY A HAND ON THEM I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY DO YOU HEAR ME YOU SON OF A BITCH"I snapped grabbing Addy Mace and Warren Machete taking off running angry rising inside me. 

The screams get louder as I ran deeper into the woods , " TAKE RED BUT LEAVE THEM ALONE BASTARDS"I snapped jumping over 3 logs growling in angry. I stopped behind a tree , "Well its been about 3 hours and still no sign of that boyfriend of yours"The man said getting in Addy Face. Addy laughed spitting in the Man Face, "He'll come for me for all of us"She said glaring at the Man.

I saw Warren and Doc tied to a tree knocked out, "well hate to bust you Bubbled Girly he's not coming"The man said grabbing Addy by the neck laughing. Addy growled kicking the Man in the nuts. I grabbed my sniper bending down so that i won't be seen, "That's it I'm done with you"The man said pointing a gun at Addy who eyes widen in fear. I'll growled glaring at the Man before shooting him 2 times in the side, "Told ya"Addy said laughing at The man. 

I placed my Sniper back on my back taking off towards Addy, "Babe Babe are you okay he didn't hurt you badly"I asked untieing her. Addy pulled me into a hug, "You actually Came for us"She cried into my shoulder making me wrap my arms around her waist. I grabbed Addy face whipping away her tears , "I'll always come back for you Babe I love you"I said kissing her head. Addy placed her head in my shoulder smiling , "I love you too"She said kissing my shoulder. 

Warren and Doc groaned making me and Addy look at them , "Oh shit sorry guys"I said walking over to untie them. Warren smiled at me , "You came Baby boy"She said kissing my forehead making me smile. Doc gave me a high five, "Kid you are forever my Hero"He said hugging me tightly. Addy Jumped on my Back, "Alright I'm dating a hero"She said kissing my cheek smiling. Warren and Doc laughed a little, "You guys are super cute"The man said reloading his gun. 

Addy jumped off my back moving towards Warren and Doc, "So your the bastard that kidnapped my Girl and my friends"I said grabbing Addy Mace from my back. Addy smiled at me , "Hey I'm his girl eating it Red"Addy said making me and the man look at her. Addy blushed hiding behind Warren, "Hehehehe sorry i guess i do get a little jealous"Addy said making Warren laugh. The Man pointed his gun at me, "Any last words"He said glaring at me popping his neck. 

I swung Addy Mace glaring at The man , "You hurt my baby and my friends you pay the price"I said running at the man. Addy , Warren and Doc watched by the tree , "Go 10K Beat his ass"Addy said making me smile a little. I smacked the Man with Addy mace , "Your friends better watch their backs or my friends might get them"The man said kicking me in the nuts. I glanced behind me , "Addy , Doc, Warren PUPPIES AND KITTEN BEHIND YOU"I yelled grabbing my gun pointing it behind them. 

I threw Addy and Warren their weapons, "10K There to many"Addy said hitting a couple with her Mace. Warren sliced a couple Z'S heads off looking at me, "Run Baby boy find Murphy take him to his destination"Warren said stabbing a couple Z'S in their heads. Addy looked at me smiling, "Be happy Love dont mop over me"She said making tears fall from my eyes.Doc smiled at me , "Live on Kid don't be stupid and end everything"He said making more tears fall from my eyes.

The man grabbed me so i can't help them, "NO LET ME GO ADDY , WARREN , DOC NOOO PLEASE"I yelled kicking the air as more tears fell from my eyes. Addy , Warren and Doc gave me one last smile before they were attacked by tons of Zombies, "NO WE GOTTA HELP THEM NO BABE , WARREN , DOC "I yelled falling from the man arms. The man laughed at me , "You can't save them now Kid"He said shooting all the Zombies expect for Addy, warren and Doc. 

I pointed my gun at them still crying , "You better give them mercy before they kill you"The man said making me hitting him in the head with my gun. I slowly turned back around to face my Girlfriend , Mother figure and Father figure, "Addison Grace Carver , Roberta Warren and Steven 'doc' Beck I will always love you and i give you Mercy"I said before shooting them in the head. I fell to my knees hugging myself tightly . 

( End of 10K Nightmare ) 

My eyes snapped opened when i felt someone shaking me, "Babe Babe are you okay"Addy asked coming into my sight of vision. I hugged her tightly sobbing into her shoulder, "Babe What happened in your nightmare"Addy asked rubbing my back.Warren looked at me , "The man kidnapped you guys again"I whispered looking at my hands tears falling from my eyes. Addy kissed my temple, "Hey Hey don't worry Baby we'll safe"She said grabbing my face.

Murphy popped his head out from the window behind us, "But you wont if you cant stop having nightmares about us dying"Murphy snapped trying to grab me by the neck. Addy slapped Murphy hands away from me , "He can't help that he's having these nightmares"She said glaring at the blue man. Murphy stuck his tongue out, "Whatever girly"He said making Addy glare at him. Warren kissed my forehead , "What else happened baby boy"She asked concern for me.

"Well you, Addy and Doc get bitten by Z'S " I said placing my head in my hands as more tears poured from them. Addy placed her hand on my leg, "Sweetie we'll Badass Zombie killers i think they won't be happening anytime soon"She said rubbing my leg smiling at me. I looked at Addy tears still falling from my eyes , "I'll also found out you are jealous and that you can get jealous"I said making Addy glare at me crossing her arms.

Warren looked out the window, "Puppies and Kitten"she said getting out of the truck. Addy grabbed her mace bat following Warren, "Lets do this People" Doc said loading a pistol hopping off the truck. I grabbed my sniper hopping out of the truck, "and I don't get jealous"Addy said hitting a Z in the head with her Mace growling. I shot a couple Z'S in the head , "So you won't mind if i kiss him"Red asked walking towards me. 

Addy glared at Red as I ran behind Warren, "I'll actually fucking do mind Bitch"Addy said shooting a couple Z's in the head crossing her arms. Red walked towards me , "Warren get her"I said popping my head out from behind Warren. Warren glared at Red, "if you dont leave my baby boy alone right now then we'll going to have problems"Warren said making red cross her arms smirking at her. 

Addy looked at me pointing her mace beside her, "Get over here 10K "She said making me look at Warren fearing for my life. I slowly walked towards My girlfriend paying that won't kill me, "Now Red 10K my boyfriend so you better back the fuck off now"Addy said grabbing my hand looking at Red with a lot of hate in her eyes. Warren , Doc and Vasquez smirked at Red while Murphy whispered something in her ear, "What's he doing"I whispered to Addy who struggled.

Addy gave Murphy a weird look, "No idea but we should keep an eye on them two"She said kissing my forehead. Warren placed her Machete in its holder before walking back to the truck, "Alright people back in the truck"She said making Addy pull me towards the Truck. I wrapped my arms around Addy shoulder looking at the sky, "So Was Cassandra 10K girlfriend before she got bit by the angry blue guy"Red asked making Addy look at her. 

"No she wasn't my girlfriend Red she was just a friend....who i liked"I said playing with my hands. Addy glared at Red , "Now you got him sad"She said wrapping her arms around me. Warren started up the truck, "Red Shut you fucking mouth"She said before taking off into the night. Addy placed her head on my shoulder, "Love you Thomas"She said making me smile kissing her head. I placed my head on top of Addy's , "Love you too Addy"I said finally letting the sleep take over my body. 

A/N: Chapter 10 is done my peeps. tell me how it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy , Doc and Warren tries to find 10K after somethings happens. 10K and Addy have a talk about their relationship. and red is annoys everyone but Murphy. also Lucy mentioned.

Addy P.O.V (The next morning )

10K sat down on the hood of the truck placing his gun beside him, "Why is he down now"Murphy asked annoyed glaring at 10K. Warren slapped Murphy on the back of the head, "he's still recovering from last nights nightmare"she said crossing his arms glaring at Murphy. 10K jumped off the truck glancing towards the woods, "Addy"he said before taking off running towards the woods making me and the others glance at each other worriedly.

Warren looked at Doc , "Addy and Doc your with me"She said making me and Doc nod walking beside her. Vasquez pointed towards Murphy, "I'll watch him until you guys get back"He said making Warren nod smiling. Warren grabbed her gun looking at me, "Lets get our boy back"She said before taking off running towards the woods with me and doc behind her. Warren looked around the woods, "Alright we'll going to split up Addy left , doc right and I'll go straight" She said looking at me and Doc. 

Doc eyes widen in fear crossing his arms, "Chief you know i hate when we split up because the last time we split up....nevermind"He said looking at me sadly. I looked at Doc crossing my arms , "Alright I know who your talking about Steven"I said before running to the left of the woods. My heart stopped when I heard 10K painful screams, "Babe I'm coming"I sad running faster down my path paying that i didnt lose another boyfriend to this fucking Apocalypses. 

I hid behind a tree mace ready for anything , " NO LET ME GO ADDY , WARREN , DOC NOOO PLEASE"10K yelled making me glance from behind the tree. My eyes widen in horror when i saw my Boyfriend trying to break free from no one, "NO WE GOTTA HELP THEM NO BABE , WARREN , DOC"10K yelled falling onto his knees sobbing. I saw 10K point his pistol at nothing, 'Shit he's thinks his in his nightmare' I thought slowly making my way towards him.

"Addison Grace Carver , Roberta Warren and Steven 'doc' Beck I will always love you and i give you Mercy"10K said firing his gun at 3 three falling to his knees sobbing hard. My heart broken at the sight of my broken and helpless boyfriend, "Addy , warren , doc i'm so sorry"10K sobbed into his knees. I slowly walked towards 10K bending down grabbing his shoulder, "Babe hey hey Snap out of it"I said placing one of my hands onto one of 10K wet checks. 

10K jumped at my touch , "A-Addy I-I'm sorry"He cried making me pull him into my arms. 10K arms wrapped around my waist, "Its okay Babe I'm fine Warren and the others are fine"I said kissing his forehead before placing mine on top of his grabbing hands tightly. 10k placed his head into the cock of my neck still crying a little, "Hey hey look at me Babe My Tommy"I said making 10k slowly remove his head from my shoulder.

10K looked at me tears slowly falling from them , "Babe You know that I love you right"I asked making 10 look at me. 10K kissed my hand nodding, "Yeah Addy i do"He whispered placing his forehead onto mine. I saw Warren and Doc standing beside a tree watching us with sad looks , "I know you want to protect me Baby but you need to protect yourself too"I said helping 10K to his feet. 10K looked to the ground sadly wrapping his hands around my waist kissing my head. 

10K closed his eyes tightly, "I know but you mean the world to me Addy and i want to keep you safe so i won't lose you"he whispered reopening his eyes. I smiled at 10K wrapping my arms around his neck, "But i dont wanna lose you either Babe"I said kissing him slowly and carefully. 10K placed his hands on my shoulders making the kiss deeper , "Ughhhhhh dont kissing and lets get back to the Mission"Murphy said leaning on a tree. 

10k pulled away from the kiss glaring at Murphy , "Why do you always have to ruin everything"He said pouting making me and the others minus Murphy and red laugh. 10K grabbed my hand walking over to Warren and Doc, "But you still can't get laid"Murphy said making Red give 10K the ' I can help with that look' Making me growl at her. 10K grabbed my Z whacker , "I'M ABOUT TO SMASH YOUR FUCKING FACE IN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE"10K snapped running towards Murphy who stood there waiting. 

10K yelped when he was tackled by Red, "Hey let me go"10K said struggling to break free from Red. I growled at Red who gave me a smirk, "Hey warren can we leave her Now"I asked the leader of our group. Warren looked at me then back at Red , "As much as i hate that bitch we still might need her"She said making me pout a little. 10K laughed a little , "hahahah you are so jealous"He said making me glare at him. 

Red looked down at 10K, "why aren't you throwing me off you"She asked making 10K glare at her. 10K looked at me noticing the hurt in my eyes , "She got my fucking arms pinned that why im not throwing you off Asshole"10K said kicking the ground.Warren walked over to Red pistol whipping her really hard, "Well she had it coming....again"She said helping 10K up from the ground. 10K rubbing his arms pouting in pain , "Man who knew this girl was that strong"He sad walking towards me handing me my Z whacker. 

10K yelped again when a Zombie tackled him to the ground, "Alright why am i'll always the one be tackled to the ground"10K whined trying to keep the Z's mouth away from him. 10K eyes widen when more Z'S came at him , "AHHHHH NO DON'T LET THEM BITE ME"10K yelled still trying to keep the first Zombies mouth away from him. I grabbed my Z whacker smashing it into a zombies head, "stay from my Baby"I said making 10K smile at me. 

Warren picked up a still knocked out Red, "Alright back to the truck"She said walking towards Murphy. I helped 10K help, "You okay Baby"I asked taking his hand smiling. 10K nodded kissing my cheek, "I'm fine Love"He said pulling me towards the exit of the woods. Doc looked at me and 10K , "But really you guys aren't planning on doing the dirty yet"Doc said making 10K groan placing his head in my shoulder.

"Dude still can't believe your the only one out of all us who never did the dirty" Vasquez said making 10K throw his throw a rock at him. 10K crossed his arms , "can i kill him"10k asked looking at me and Warren. Warren laughed starting up the truck, "Baby boy not right now"She said making 10K pout a little. I smiled at my boyfriend kissing his cheek , "Hey Maybe someday Babe Maybe someday"I said hoping into the truck followed by 10K. 

10K wrapped his arm around my shoulder , "Alright off to the school that we'll be staying at"Warren said making 10K eyes widen and Murphy smirk. Murphy rubbed his hands together, "10K when we'll get there im going to teach about sex ED"Murphy said making 10K try to open his door. 10K banged on the door , "Help This blue man trying to teach me something that i'll already know...my mom and dad did something and i walked in on them"He whispered the last part. Murphy still smirked at 10K , "Babe will you be mad if i jumped out of the truck"he asked looking at me. 

Warren stopped the truck, "Murphy stop traumatizing him"She said slapping the blue smurf on the head glaring hard. 10K closed his door signing ,"Finally"he whispered closing his eyes. Murphy rolled his eyes crossing his arms , "What i'll didn't want Addy and 10K to be like me "He said making me and 10K look at me weirdly . Warren groaned a little , " so you think Addy will have a zombie baby , then get eaten by Zombie , make me shoot her and then 10K give the baby to another family"Warren said glaring at the blue man behind her. 

10K slide down the seat covering his eyes with his goggles, "well yeah"Murphy said making me glare at him. I slapped Murphy on the back of the head, "THE WAY IM GOING TO HAVE A ZOMBIE BABY IS IF ME AND YOU SLEEP TOGETHER"I snapped slapping him over and over. Murphy whined in pain looking at Warren, "Alright Addy he had enough"She said grabbing my hand. 10K looked at me , "I thought she was half Zombie"he asked confused as fuck.

Murphy looked at me, "She is Lucy is half zombie and Half Human"He said closing his eyes. Warren started up the truck. "Alright off to our next detestation"She said driving off into the night. I kissed 10K cheek placing my head on his shoulder, "I love you and only you Baby"10K said wrapping his arms around my waist making me smile. I closed my eyes, "Love you too"I said letting the sleep take over my tired body. 

A/N:Chapter 11 anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang searches a school. 10K gets into a bit of a pickle. Addy and 10K have make out session in the hallways. And 5K ,Addy and 10K bond.

10K P.O.V (At the school)

Warren pulled the truck into the school's main parking lot smiling, "Alright guys we'll here"She said turning off the engine. Addy groaned rubbing her eyes, "Mannnnn"She whined tiredly hitting me a couple times. I rubbed my arm looking at Addy with betrayal in my eyes, "What did i do"I asked my Tired girlfriend who glared at me. I gulped rubbing my neck nervously getting out of the truck, "Wow its huge and Scary"I said earning a slap to the back of the head by Addy.

Addy grabbed her Z whacker getting out of the car, "Alright Guys We'll going to have to split up into Teams"Warren said grabbing her gun. Addy looked at her worried, "Really cuz last time we slipt up into teams we lost M---heyyyy"Doc said looking away from Addy's Glare. Warren patted Addy shoulder , "Hey Calm down okay"She said making Addy look away from Doc crossing her arms. I reloaded my Pistol handed it to Addy who took it smiling at me before looking at Warren for the groups. 

Warren looked at everyone, "Alright Doc , Addy , 10K and sadly red you guys search the Button while me , Murphy and Vasquez perches the top floor"Warren said making Addy groan crossing her arms. Red walked towards me with flirty look , "How about me and 10K goes searching alone"Red said still looking at me with a flirty look. Addy growled glaring at Red , "Red stop okay i'm dating Addy who i love so stop hitting on me"I said wrapping my arms Addy shoulder. 

Addy looked at me smiling , "Awww Babe I love you More"Addy said kissing me slowly. Murphy and Red covered their eyes, "Don't Hate on us"I said looking at the school grabbing Addy hand. Warren looked at me throwing me a walkie talkie, "If she tries anything call me and i be right over"she said making me nod. Addy grabbed Z whacker and my Pistol , "Lets go Red , doc and 10k"She said walking towards the entrance of the school.

Me and Doc ran after Addy while Red slowly walked after us, "Stay Close to me Baby"I said walking beside Addy. Red rolled her eyes at us , "Alright each of us Check a class room....Alone"Addy said glaring at red who rolled her eyes. Addy walked over to me , "Be careful Love"She said kissing my temple before walking towards a class room. I held my sniper close to me ready for anything that comes my way, "And make sure Red stays away from you"Addy yelled from another class room. 

I walked into a history room smirking, "And she says she doesn't get jealous"I whispered looking around the room. A Z ran at me from behind the Teacher desk, "Well hello Mr. teacher man"I said before slashing my Gun into his head rapidly. My eyes widen when i heard tons of Moaning and groaning, "Ahh fuck me"I said turning around to face like 30 Zombies. I jumped on the desk screaming, "ADDY , DOC , WARREN , VASQUEZ HELP"I yelled hitting a couple of Z'S in the head. 

Addy's P.O.V 

I saw Warren and Vasquez past the classroom that i'll was in , "Addy 10K in trouble"Warren yelled making me take off towards the screaming. My heart stopped at the sight that happening in the room, "HELP ME DONT JUST STAND THERE HELPPPP"10K screamed trying his best to keep the Zombies away from him. Warren grabbed her Machete running at the Z'S, "Stay away from my Baby boy"She said slicing off 5 Zombies head off. 

10K jumped off the desk grabbing his knife, "Addy watch out"10K said before tackling a Zombie to the ground. 10K slammed his gun into the Z'S head , "Why does he remind me of Mack when he does that"Warren whispered to me grabbing 10K by the shoulders. Vasquez looked at me confused , "Mack had a nightmare about me Getting Bite and him rapidly hitting an unkillable Zombie with my Z whacker"I said crossing my arms smiling at 10K overprotective side. 

10K looked at me raising his head to the side, "So you only him because he reminds you of Mack"Red asked making me and the others glare at her. 10K crossed his arms at Red, "She doesn't like me because i'll remind you of Mack.....right"He asked looking at me sadly. I walked over towards 10K grabbing him by the face, "Of course i dont like you because you remind me of Mack, I love you for you Tommy'I said kissing him on the cheek.

10K wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "You may be Older but i'm taller then you Babe"10K said taking off running out the classroom laughing. Warren, Vasquez and Doc laughed While Murphy and Red crossed their arms rolling their eyes, "Get back here 10K"I said running after by Boyfriend. 10K grabbed a hat placing it on my head, "Baseball hats look sexy on you Babe"10K said spinning me around. 

10K placed me back on the ground spinning me around , "So I'll heard this girl named Addison Grace Carver has really handsome boyfriend"10K said wrapping his arms around my waist. I rolled my eyes at 10K , "He's not that Handsome"I said making 10K whine placing his head on my shoulder. 10K kissed my cheek , "I'll am Handsome by the way"He whispered spinning me sound so that im facing him.

I wrapped my hands around 10K neck, "Alright Babe you are Handsome"I said kissing him slowly. 10K leaned back against the lockers making the kiss deeper , "Ewwww"5K said making me and 10K pull away from the kiss. 10K bend down to 5K level, "Hey buddy Did you find a room to stay at"10K said high fiving 5K. 5K nodded smiling at his role model, "Alright Then Buddy go get some rest Alright"10K said making the 5k nod taking off towards the room 3 doors down from us laughing a little. 

10K looked at smiling, "Love that kid...but his sister is Annoy"He said walking back over towards me. I walked closer to 10K wrapping my arms around his neck again, "You are really good with Kids do you know what"I said placing my head on her shoulder. 10K Smiled down at me, "He really gotten used to me after kicking me ever the sun doesn't shine "He said kissing my temple. I felt Eyes on me and 10K , "Warren , Doc and Vasquez stop watching us"I said glaring the three pepping toms by the lockers. 

Warren , Doc and Vasquez whistled running into the room beside them , "Nuts shots hurts like a bitch"Murphy said walking past us. 10K rolled his eyes, "I know At least i didn't get him in mine 12 times"He snapped at Murphy who looked at him with his arms crossed. 10K Hide behind me pointing at Murphy, "Hurt me she hurts you and if you hurt her then i kill you"He said glaring at the blue man. I patted 10K shoulder smiling at him , "Aww babe Your protective side is sexy as hell"I said kissing his temple.

10K winked at me smiling a little, "WARREN MAKE THEM STOP"Murphy yelled running into the room Warren and the others are staying in. 10K laughed at Murphy wrapping his arms back around my waist smiling, "I love you Addison Grace Carver"He whispered in my neck making me shiver a little. I smiled at him peeking him on the lips , "I love you Thomas My 10K"I said hugging him tightly to me.

10K looked at old Clock on the wall, "Wow that thing still works"He said grabbing my hand walking towards 5K room. 5K ran into 10K arms smiling, "You choice to stay with him tonight"He said hugging me next. 10K nodded smiling down at the little kid, "Well yeah Bud"He said pulling me inside the room. 10K sat down on a desk tapping, "5K show Addy how good of shot you are"10K said placing a bottle on the desk next to him. 

5K nodded placing a rock in his slingshot, "Okay 10K"He said before letting his slingshot go hitting the bottle off the desk. 5K smiled at me , "Great shot Bud better than 10K"I said making my boyfriend gasp holding his chest. 10K looked at me fake hurt, "My heart Babe My heart"He said sticking his Tongue out. I gave 10K a quick kiss smiling at him, "Stop being a baby Love"I said hugging 5K. I kissed 5K on the head, "Psst you cuter than him"I whisper winking at 10K.

"I heard that Babe and hurtful"he said crossing his arms pouting. I shook my head at 10K childish ways, "I love you 10K but he's will always be cuter than you"I said patting my Boyfriend head making 5K smile at us. 10K stunk his tongue at me and 5K, "Bud you stole my girl"He said make 5K laugh a little. 5K sat down next 10K pulling me down with him, "Alright guys get some sleep"I said kissing both their heads before placing my head on 10K shoulder letting the sleep take over my very very tired body. 

A/N: CHhapter 12 is done. tell me how it is my peeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K and Addy play around a bit. Warren tell Addy that Red up to something.

Addy P.O.V (the next morning)

I woke up to 10K leaning on the wall looking out the window, "Everything Okay Babe"I asked rubbing the tired out of my eyes. 10K looked at me smiling, "Yeah i'm Fine Addy Just woke up early so i deiced to look outside"He said walking over towards me. 10K helped up from the ground wrapping his arms around my waist, "So how did you sleep Babe"He asked placing his chin on my head humming softly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck smiling, "Great Babe"I said pulling him into a heated kiss. 10K placed his hands on my shoulder making the kiss deeper, "Come on can't i wake you without you two making out"Murphy groaned walking into the room. 10K pulled away from the kiss rolling his eyes, "You are super childish Murphy"I said placing my head on 10K shoulder. 10K Spun me around , "2 more days until our anniversary"He said kissing my cheek smiling.

Murphy groaned whining , "Warren make them stop"He said pulling Warren inside the room. Warren looked at us laughing, "Leave them alone Murphy"Warren said slapping the blue man on the back of the head. Murphy whined in pain rubbing his head, "Why do you guys like hitting me"He said crossing his arms. Warren patted Murphy on the head , "if you stop being a dick to everyone then we wouldn't have to hit you all the time"She said making the blue guy roll his eyes crossing his arms tightly around his chest.

10K Wrapped an arm around my neck glancing at me, "Especially 10K Man Murphy he already got a messed up shoulder because of you"Doc said making inside the room with Vasquez behind him. 10K leaned his head back to the side rolling his eyes at them, "And he also didn't get laid even though he has a girlfriend"Vasquez said making 10K growl grabbing my Z whacker. Vasquez Gulped rubbing his neck nervously smiling sweetly at 10K . 

10K swung my Z whacker pointing it at Vasquez glaring death daggers in Him, "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER MENTION THAT AGAIN "10K snapped running at Vasquez who screamed running out the door. Warren and Murphy walked over to me, "So should we stop 10K from Hurting Vasquez or should we go and watch"Warren asked me laughing As Vasquez screamed like a lost little kid trying to find their mom. I struggled looking at the leader of the group, "Lets go watch for a little then if things gets bad then we stop him"I said pulling them out the door. 

10K pinned Vasquez to the locker , "Are you going to bring it up again"10K asked placing a knife to Vasquez's Throat. Warren looked at me eyes widen in shock, "Babe calm down okay"I said walking over to 10K who looked at me slowly bring the knife away from Vasquez's Throat. 10K placed his knife back into his pockets, "Fine anything for you Addy"he said walking over to me. I kissed 10K cheek looking at Vasquez who stood there in fear shaking badly. 

Warren patted Vasquez's shoulder , "there there Man hey now you know not to bring it up again"she said making Vasquez look at her still shaking. Murphy stood next to me looking at 10K , "Zombie Strip club how about it"He asked 10K who raised an eyebrow. Murphy Pointed behind 10K , "Well shit.....and why are there Zombie strippers in a high school"10K said pushing me and the others back into a room. 

10K looked at me and the others , "I got this guys......Addy Babe i going to have to use your Z whacker"He said making me nod kissing his cheek. 10K shut the door behind him , "This school is super weird"I said leaning on the wall playing with 10K Pistol. Murphy crossed his arms glaring at Nothing, "Doc get back here Doc dont touch the Zombie Stripper"10K said making me and Warren look out the Small window on the door. 

10K was trying to hold Doc back , "But she pretty"Doc said probably high off Z weed again. 10K opened the door pushing Doc into Warrens arms , "Snap him out of it"He said shutting the door again. Doc looked at me and the others , "you guys look like zombies Killers"He said poking Warren face laughing. Warren looked at me with a raised eyebrow , "Make sure we take all his Z weed"She said making me nod. 

10K came back into the room with 5K on his back, "I'm officially taking The Z whacker you can have my Sniper babe but i want the Z whacker"He said placing 5K on the ground. 10K took off running with my Z whacker, "Babe that my Baby NOW HAND IT OVER"i said running after my Boyfriend. 10K jumped down the stairs spinning around, "You gotta catch me first"He said sticking his tongue out only to run into a wall. 

10K groaned in pain looking at me smiling, "I love you and please don't hurt me"He said holding up my Z whacker. I walked over to 10K , "I love you too Babe"I said sitting on top of him making him whine in pain. 10K whipped away a tear, "you sitting on my stab wound"he whined whipping away a tear. 10K wrapped his arms around my waist pain written all over his face, "Im fine By the way"He said sitting up making me slide into his lap.

10K placed his chin on the top of my head, "but really can have the Z whacker"10K asked making me roll my eyes. I grabbed my Z whacker shaking my head, "Nope its my Baby"I said hugging it close to my chest. 10K gasp fake hurt, "Aww i thought i was your baby"He said pouting wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I leaned my back against his chest, "Your are my Baby 10K"I said looking up at him smiling.

10K gave me a warm smile before pressing his lips to mine, "Aww i love you Addy"He said placing his head into my shoulder. Warren , Doc , Murphy , Vasquez and 5k passed by us acting like we didn't know they were watching us, "Dont acting we already know"I said getting up from 10K lap pulling him up with me. 10K walked towards 5K smiling, "Buddy How did you sleep"He asked placing 5K on his shoulder. 

5K struggled banging on 10K head , "Fine 10K"He said still banging on 10K head. Warren Pulled me to the side, "Red's up to something Addy and i think she wants to ruin your relationship with 10K"She said making me look at her confused. I leaned against the wall crossing my arms, "Red can go jump off a cliff"I said looking at 10K and 5k playing around. Warren grabbed my shoulder, "Listen to me Addy 10K love you to the point where he will risk his life for you"She said making me nod a little still watching 10K and 5K. 

I looked at Warren smiling," I know Warren and Don't Worry Red won't get to me"I said swinging my Z whacker around. 10K and the others walked over to me and Warren, "So what are you girls talking about"10K asked wrapping his arms around my waist. Me and Warren looked at each other, "Nothing that you guys should be knowing"I said kissing 10K cheek smiling. Murphy crossed his arms, "Again like last time Is this a chick thing"He asked raising an eyebrow at us. 

Warren looked at Murphy, "Yes Murphy it is a chick thing"she said high fiving me smirking at the Blue Smurf. 10K placed his head on top of mine humming a song to himself, "So what do you guys wanna do now"I asked looking at Warren and the others. Doc looked at Us holding up Z weed, "give me that Doc no Z weed okay"I said stomping on the Z weed crossing my arms at the old man who whined stomping the ground like a bad kid in a candy store. 

"10K duck my sister run up behind you"5K said making 10K duck making Red yelp in surprise. 10K looked at Red, "STOP IT"He snapped cracking his back. Me and 5K laughed at Red who groaned in pain, "Wow thanks bro"Red said rubbing her back whipping away a tear. Warren looked at me and the others, "lets go into a classroom and talk"She said making everyone nod walking into the room beside us. I hope red know that Me and Warren are going to be watching her ever move from now on. 

A/N"Chapter 13 is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K and the gang talk about what would they be doing if this shit never happened to them. Then the Man and 10K gets into a battle leaving 10k Badly injured.

10K P.O.V (in an old math class)

Warren sat down in the teachers desk, "Everyone grab a seat and relax"She said making Addy pull me into a desk next to her smiling. Murphy sat down in the back, "Alright what do you wanna talk about"He asked placing his feet on the desk leaning back in the chair. Addy rolled her eyes at the blue man behind us, "Can't we just have one conversation between friends"Warren asked crossing her arms glaring at the blue man.

Doc laughed a little sitting next to Murphy, "You know even though we'll Badass Zombie Killers and we love it but do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if this all never happened"Doc asked looking at us smiling a little. Murphy closed his eyes signing, "I'll probably still be in jail"He said crossing his arms tightly around himself. Warren smiled a little , "I'll still be in Missouri National Guard"She said whipping away a tear. 

Vasquez tapped on the desk looking at the ceiling, "I be with my Wife and our little girl"He said whipping his eyes. I patted Vasquez on the shoulder smiling softly at him, "Hey don't worry Bud They are watching over you"I said making Vasquez smile at me. Warren looked at Doc who was placing with his crowbar, "I would still be a therapist "He said placing his crowbar on the floor. I grabbed my knife placing it on the desk, "My Pa gave this to me before he was injured"I said looking at Knife sadly. 

I picked up the knife looking at the others, "He told me he wanted me to have it for protect against criminals"I said placing with the tip of the knife. Addy grabbed my hand kissing my cheek, "So i probably still be with him playing my Guitar for him *signs* He always wanted me to me to hook up with this girl but i was really shy back then"I said whining in pain when Addy tighting her grip on my hand. I looked at Addy who looked really pissed off at me. 

Warren looked at Addy, "So Addy what would you be doing if this all never happened"She asked the redhead beside me. Addy looked at Warren, "With my Mom and Brother"She said placing her head on my shoulder. I glanced around the room, "Man but I'll kinda am glad this happened because i would have never meet any of you especially you kid"Doc said patting my bad shoulder. I smiled in pain rubbing my shoulder, 'fucking bitch'I thought placing my head on the desk humming looking at Addy.

I got up from my desk looking around , "2 days until mine and Addy's Anniversary"I said opening up a window. Warren cleared her throat , "Uhhhh Baby boy The man you know from your dream what did he look like"Warren asked making me look at her. I crossed my arms pouting as Memories from my nightmare popped into my head, "Bold head, Muscles and brown eyes"I said making Warren point to the door. 

I looked to the door to see The man dressed in all white, "uhhhh that Him"I said backing up a little. Addy , Doc and Vasquez got up from their desk weapons in their hands, "So your the 10K i'll been hearing about"The man said crossing his arms. I grabbed my knife hiding it behind my back , "How do you know me "I asked watching Addy Very closely. Addy swung her z whacker glaring at the Man, "I'll work for Zona and your Mother"He said making me choke on air.

Warren grabbed her Machete pointing at the man , "How my Mother died....well shit"I said crossing my arms dropping the knife. Addy looked at me confused, " My Mom drowned before this all happened but we never found her body"I said glaring at The man picking up my knife. The man walked towards me, "She sent me to kill you"He said holding out his gun aiming it at me. My eyes widen in shock and sadness when i heard the news, 'Well that hurts like a bitch' I thought crossing my arms looking down to the floor.

Addy , Warren , Doc and Vasquez walked over in front of me , "If you wanna kill him you gotta get through us first"Addy said swinging her Z whacker. The man smirked walked towards them, "If you say so Girly"The man said before grabbing Addy and Warren by the necks throwing them across the room. Addy groaned in pain rolling on her side, "You pissed him off now"Addy said pointing towards me. 

The man looked at me still aiming his gun towards me, "NOBODY HURTS THEM"I snapped punching the man in the jaw. Doc and Vasquez ran over to Addy and Warren, "Get to the truck now grab 5K and Red"I said tackling The man to the ground. Addy groaned getting up from the ground, "We are not leaving you Babe"She said swinging her bat looking at me. I looked at Addy worriedly, "I'll be fine Baby I'm trying to protect you"I said hitting The man with the back of my Sniper growling at him.

The man Looked at Addy smirking, "So you two are dating huh well I guess she work for now"He said walking towards Addy. I growled jumping on his back , "STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD"I snapped punching his head while he struggles to get me off his back . The man slammed me into a wall , "10K Are you okay"Addy asked running to my side with Warren and Doc behind her. I groaned whipping blood from my mouth getting up from the ground. 

The Man walked towards Addy cracking his knuckles, "Hello there Little lady"He said placing a piece of Addy's hair behind her ear. I growled stabbing the Man in the foot making him scream out in pain, "WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH"He said grabbing me by the neck slamming me into the wall. Warren grabbed Addy hand pulling her toward them , "We gotta go Addy 10K will be fine plus we'll never leave him"She said pulling Addy out the class room door.

I slowly stood up from the ground dropping my Sniper, "Nobody touches my Girlfriend or my friends"I said punching the Man in the nuts before dropping kicking him to the ground. The Man growled breaking off a large stick from the door, "give up now Kid"He said hitting me the chest with the stick. I split of blood glaring at him, "Never and you will never touch my family especially my Girlfriend"I said punching in the nose and the nuts. 

I grabbed a ruler from the white board swinging it around, " I know everything about you Kid"He said swinging the stick at my head only for me to doge it. I swung the Ruler at The Man face sending him into the wall, "You fucking asshole"He said running at me only to make me slam him into a wall. I snapped my neck a couple times, "see ya later"I said before taking off to the entrances of the school. The man tackled me down the steps grabbing me by the neck.

The Man kicked in the chest tighting his grip on my neck making me gasp trying to pry his hands off my neck, "Once your gone that Girlfriend of yours is next on my list"He said kicking me again. My version began to blur, "Leave Addy and my family Alone Bitch"I gasp out stabbing the man in the side with my knife. I felt tears slowly fall down my face, "Nobody to save you now Kid"He said as my eyes slowly begin to close.

Mack appeared beside me, "Brother come on Fight Remember you promise to Addy"He said making my shot open glaring at the Man. I grabbed the old wooden board that was sitting beside me , "I'm not leaving Addy and my family without a fight asshole"I said before slamming the board into The man head. The man fell off of me, "Now go to Addy and the others bro"Mack said pointing to the door. I slowly got up from the ground limping to the door , "He coming Warren start the truck"Doc said once i limped out the door. 

Addy ran over to me with Vasquez Behind her , "Damn Bro you took a beaten"Vasquez Said placing one of my arms around his shoulder. Addy placed my other arms around her shoulder, "You should have let us help Babe"She said looking at me sadly. I looked at the ground , "And let you get hurt yeah not happening"I said making Addy and Vasquez roll their eyes playfully. Addy and Vasquez Slowly placed me inside the front of the truck before Addy hopped inside with me. 

Warren kissed my forehead smiling , "Alright well i guess its time for get back to the mission"She said taking off into the night. I looked at Addy coughing in pain holding my throat, "I know you wanna protect me Babe but you most fucking died"She said placing her head on my shoulder. I grabbed her hand, "I do anything for you Addy along with the others...even Murphy "I said kissing her head whining in pain.

Warren looked at me sadly, "like we said once Baby boy you also need to think about yourself "She said making me nod a little. Addy looked out the window , "I love you 10K and i dont wanna lose you too"She whispered to me griping my hand tighter. I looked at our hands still whining in pain, "Your not going to lose me Addy not without a fight i'll promise okay i love you too much to leave you"I said kissing her cheek. Addy nodded placing her head back on my shoulder signing heavily, "Alright Babe"She said finally letting the sleep take over head body.

A/N: And chapter 14 is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	15. chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K , Doc , Warren , Vasquez and Addy talk about Cassandra.red keeps making everyone angry. Addy and 10K talk about their realtionship.

10K P.O.V (the truck breakdowns)

I laid on the ground looking at the shy while the others try to see whats wrong with the truck, "You Okay there Kid"Doc asked walking over towards me. I looked up at Doc signing , "Do you think i did the right for Cassandra"I asked sitting up tears forming in my eyes. Doc sat down next to me placing a hand on my shoulder, "Kid you did do the right thing she was suffering, She wasn't the Cassandra we meet"He said smiling at me. 

Warren , Doc and Addy sat down next to me, "Like you said Babe she wasn't human anymore nor was she our friend we meet"Addy said placing her head on my shoulder. Warren patted my leg, "I think what she doing right now is thanking you for ending that think that took over her body"She said kissing my forehead. Murphy growled from behind me, "Ignore him Okay he still upset"Vasquez said handing me my Sniper and Knife. 

I looked at Warren then to the truck , "Let me guess we'll walking aren't we"I asked getting up from the ground helping Warren and Addy up. Warren nodded reloading her gun, "Yep The truck finally gave up on us"She said placing her gun back in its holder. Addy looked at me before looking up at the sky, "Cassandra and Mack are happy we found each other and some people that might leave us for dead"She said kissing my temple making me laugh a little. 

Red jumped on my back again for like the 12 time since we meet her, "Date me"she said making me look towards Warren for help. Warren threw Red off my back, "We said stop hitting on him Red he's fucking taken"Warren snapped making Red roll her eyes at her. Addy glared at Red crossing her arms, "If this chick doesn't leave my man alone im going to take her head off"She snapped making me , Warren , Doc and Vasquez step back scared out of our minds.

Addy looked at us leaning her head to the side, "Sorry kinda lost there"She said walking towards me and the others. I laughed a little , "you sure your not jealous because you sound like it"I said earning a glare from my girlfriend. Addy dropped her Z whacker smirking at me , " 5 minute head start"I asked Addy who nodded still glaring at me. Warren took my Sniper patting my shoulder, "Run Baby boy"She said making me take off with Addy behind me. 

"I'm sorry don't hurt me i love you"I said still trying to out run Addy while the others Laughed at me. Addy tackled me to the ground smacking me on the face a couple times, "Addison grace Carver doesn't get fucking jealous"She said sitting on top of me smirking down at me. I gave Addy scared and painful Smile, "My ribs are broken from my fight with The man"I gasp out making Addy kiss me slowly. Well she sure know how to make my pain go away so times. 

Addy pulled away from the kiss slapping me on the face again, "That what you get for giving me a fucking scare yesterday"She said getting off me pulling me up with her. I wrapped my arms around Addy's shoulders, "I'm sorry okay but hey Mack saved me...again"I said looking at Addy who raised an eyebrow at me. Warren , Doc , Murphy and Vasquez walked over towards me and Addy, "How did Mack save you Baby boy"Warren asked making me look at her.

I wrapped an arm around Addy shoulder, "The Man Chocked me you like Murphy did....any way back to Mack"I said rubbing my throat looking at the others. Addy placed her head on my shoulder, "Mack appeared next to me "I said kissing Addy temple looking at the others. Warren handed me back my Sniper, "He told me to Fight and remember my Promise to Addy"I said looking into Addy eyes again smiling.

Addy poked me in the nose smiling, "You mean the promise you made to protect me at any cost"She asked grabbing my hand tightly. I nodded smiling at the ground , "Yep and really do mean at any cost Babe"I said making Addy lean back a little. Warren looked towards Red before groaning, "Everyone watch 10K back Red's gone"She said making Addy pick up her Z whacker growling. I looked at her smirking like crazy earning a kick to the nuts. 

I gasp falling to my knees, "Owwww come on aim for my legs"I said whining falling on my side biting my lip. Addy smirked at me bending down to my level , "Stop thinking im jealous because Sweetie im not"She said kissing me on the lips. Warren and the others looked at us laughing. I jumped from the ground brushing myself off, "so Where do you think Red is"I asked looking around who my stalker even though she is in the same group as me. 

Addy looked around placing her Spiked Mace on her shoulder, "Don't know and really dont care"She said fist-dumping Warren , Doc and Vasquez laughing. 5K jumped on my back smiling , "My sister told me to tell you that she isnt giving up on you"He said kissing my cheek. Addy facepalmed into her hand groaning , "She getting on my last nerve i swear I'LL WILL END THAT GIRLS LIFE IF SHE TOUCHES MY MAN ONE MORE FUCKING TIME"Addy snapped again making me , Warren , Doc and Vasquez back up a little. 

5K looked at Addy scared holding his slingshot , "Dont hurt me I dont like my sister acting like this"He said looking at Addy who bend down to 5K level. Addy placed her hand on 5K shoulder, "Hey im not going to hurt you Buddy"She said smiling at 5K. I looked at 5K and Addy crossing my arms, "10K He's eleven"Warren said smacking me on the back of the head making me whine in pain. Addy walked over to me smiling before kicking me in the leg. 

"Addy stop hurting your boyfriend"Warren said helping me up from the ground patting my head. Addy looked at Warren nodding kissing my Temple, "Your super lucky your cute"She whispered into my ear. Vasquez laughed at me, "Im not cute im sexy as fuck"I said crossing my arms stomping on the ground making Addy laugh pulling me into a heated kiss. Warren covered 5K eyes as Addy made the kiss deeper, "Damn they love to make out but no on doing the dirty"Vasquez said making me and Addy pull away from the kiss. 

Red jumped on my back again, "Ughhh i give up"I said trying to throw Red off my back. Addy growled a little swinging her Mace around, "Leave him alone Red he doesn't like you"Addy said throwing red off my back. I walked over toward Warren and Doc , "STOP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I LEAVE YOU HERE AND LET MURPHY MAKING THE Z'S EAT YOUR BRAINS"Warren snapped making Red freeze eyes widen in fear. 

Murphy looked really happy when Warren said that, "Yes Finally i get to us my powers again"He said holding out his hands. Warren glared at him crossing her arms, "Never mind" He said pouting crossing his arms. Warren smiled at Murphy poking his nose before facing me and the others, "Good now back to the mission"She said grabbing Murphy and red by their sleeves. Addy grabbed me by the ear making me yelp, "Ow ow ow"I said making doc and Vasquez laugh. 

Warren grabbed Doc bag pushing Red and Murphy in front of her, "Babe You know I love you right"I said pulling Addy beside me. Addy looked at me dumbfounded, "Uhhhh you keeping saying it"She said as she stopped walking grabbing my hand. I signed looking down, "I feel like ever since red came along you been acting like you might lose me"I said placing my hand on her cheek grabbing her hand tightly kissing it. 

Addy placed her free hand on top of mine, "Alright i'll do get jealous 10K but i didn't want to admitted in from of them"She said looking at me sadly. I placed my head on top of her's , "She not going to get me Babe im forever yours"I said kissing her temple pulling her into a hug. Addy placed her head into my shoulder holding me tightly. Warren walked over towards us , "Everything alright guys"She asked worried written all over her face. 

Addy took her head from off my shoulder nodding grabbing my hand, "Yeah Warren we're fine"She said pulling me to her side. Warren nodded before walking back to the others, "I love you too by the way"Addy said kissing my cheek. I smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulder laughing, 'Mack dont worry Addy going to be safe and Happy with me Brother See ya when my time comes'I thought looking at the sky. I looked at Addy happily just knowing she loved and happy with me and not with someone that will hurt her , leave her for dead or worse make her do something she doesn't want to do.

A/N : chapter 15 is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	16. chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K and the gang relax at a old gas station. Red continues to make everyone mad. 10K finds Addy jacket comfortable. 10K beats u Murphy In his sleep. and the gang talks about what hey being doing when everything ends.

Addy P.O.V ( At a old Gas station )

10K leaned against the wall of an old abandoned Gas station looking at the sky , "Stop thinking about the people we lost"Murphy said crossing his arms glaring at 10K. I looked at Murphy pointing my Z whacker at him, "If you dont stop being rude to him then my Z whacker will be in your ass"I said making Murphy hide behind Warren. 10K Yelped when 2 blasters came running at him making him drop his sniper, "Someone get them off me"He said trying to keep them from bashing his head in. 

Warren Grabbed her Machete growling, "Why is 10K the target for all the Zombies"She asked slice off the Blasters head off. 10K grabbed his Sniper running to my side, "MURPHY IF YOU MADE THEM COME AFTER MY BABY BOY THEN YOUR DEAD"Warren snapped making Murphy gulp in fear. I wrapped my arms around 10K shaking shoulder, "He can't Control Blaster Warren remember they blacked him out"I said making Warren look at me surprised. 

10K placed in head inside my jacket, "Make red stop giving me the flirty eyes"He said making me glare at Red. Warren signed cover her eyes in frustration, "I swear Red keep making him uncomfortable then i will kill you slowly"She said pointing at 10K who was now snoring in my jacket. Doc looked at me, "What he hasn't been getting much sleep leave him alone "I said glaring at Doc crossing my arms. 

Doc laughed shaking his head looking at the woods, "Addy wake him up please"Warren asked holding Red back. I carefully shook 10K shoulder removing my jacket off him face, "Nooooo it was warm in there"10K whine kicking his feet like a child not getting my the want. 10K placed his head back inside my jacket, "My safe zone MINE"He said making me roll my eyes playfully. Warren patted 10K leg , "Fine Baby boy you need sleep anyways"She said making 10K open my jacket sticking his tongue out. 

Murphy looked at me raising an eyebrow, "What now"I said wrapping my arms around 10K protectively. 10K whined when Murphy took my jacket off his face, "Kid get the hell up we got a mission to do"He said making me and Warren glare at him. Murphy leaned back a little , "Alright Alright never mind"He said crossing his arms pouting. 10K looked at me smiling, "Your jacket is warm inside"He said grabbing me face. 

I kissed 10K forehead smiling down at him , "You are welcome to use my jacket anytime Babe"I said making 10K smile kicking Murphy in the chest. Murphy cried out in pain , "I swear im going to die before we even get to California IF YOU GUYS KEEP HITTING ME IN MY CHEST"Murphy snapped in pain glaring at 10K. Warren patted Murphy shoulder, "Then stop trying to kill 10K"She said making Murphy glare at her still in pain. 

10K placed his head back inside my jacket yawning, "Get Some sleep Babe"I said patting his head making me sequel happily. Warren Looked at me smirking, "You know you not the same addy I'll meet when this all happened"She said making me raise an eyebrow still smirking. I placed Z whacker beside me looking at 10K covered face, "I'll dont wanna lose another boyfriend to this Damn apocalypse"I said looking at the sky sadly. 

Warren sat down next to me placing her hand on my shoulder, "Hey 10K a fighter i dont think he be leaving us anytime soon"She said making me look at her tears falling from my eyes. I placed my head on Warren shoulder, " What if what happened to Mack happens to 10K and i cant get to him too"I cried into her shoulder. Warren placed her head on top of mine playing with my hair, "Hey Hey now dont be thinking like that Addy"She whispered kissing my head signing. 

Warren looked at me whipping away my tears, "Now Mack's probably looking down at us smiling Happy that your happy that we'll happy and he doesn't Blame you for not making it in time to save him"She said placing her head back on top of Mine.Doc sat down on the other side of me, "And the only reason 10K is overprotective of you is because he loves you to Death Addy and he doesn't want to see you hurt"He said patting my leg making 10K hiss in his sleep. 

Doc slowly moved his hand away from my leg, "Yeah that kid is super scary when he is asleep"Doc said making me and Warren laugh a little. Murphy looked at us, "Dont acting like you guys actually care for each other"He said making 10K slowly rise from my jacket still sleeping. Murphy eyes widen in shock , "Is anyone else seeing this"He asked looking at me and the others. Warren slowly got up from the floor looking at 10K who now had my Z whacker in his hand snoring pointing it at Murphy. 

10K placed my Z whacker on his shoulder, "Stay still baseball"10K mumbles trying to swing at Murphy head. Murphy dodged looking at Warren , "Help me"He said quietly trying not to wake up 10K. Warren looked around for anything that will help wake 10K up, "Die Zombie Die"10K mumbled Kicking and Punching Murphy who whine in pain. Warren grabbed her gun still looking at 10K before shooting it three times in the sky.

10K eyes snapped opening looking around , "Addy , Warren , doc , Vasquez Are you guys okay"He asked Panicking falling to his knees. I ran over to 10K grabbing his shoulders, "Hey Hey Calm down We'll Fine Babe"I said making 10K look at me fear still in his eyes. Murphy moaned in pain , "Ohhhh suck it up Buttercup"Doc said making Warren and Vasquez Laugh a little. 10K looked into my eyes, " Now why are my hands bloody"He asked making Murphy whine. 

10K looked at Murphy, "What happened to him"He asked making Murphy point at Nothing. Warren grabbed Murphy sitting him back on the floor, "You kinda injured in your sleep"Doc said making 10K eyes widen in fear. I placed 10K in my arms, "Hey he wont hurt you Babe not when im around"I said making 10K smile a little while Murphy gagged a little. Warren slapped Murphy on the back of the head, "Ughhh"He moaned in some much pain. 

10K placed his head back inside my jacket, "Warm now cuddle me"He said making me glance at Warren who was trying so hard not to laugh. I wrapped my arms back around 10K, "Wait im support to be in your arms not the other way around"I said making 10K sign sadly before taking his head out of my jacket. 10K switched Potions with me, "Better now My Redhead"He asked placing his head on my shoulder. 

I nodded sticking my tongue out making 10K laugh, "Yep way better My sharp shooter"I said making Murphy once again gag. 10K rolled his eyes at Murphy kissing my shoulder , "Ew Ew Ew "Murphy said covering his eyes. Warren rolled her eyes smiling at me and 10K , "Dont mind him Guys Tomorrow is all about you guys "She said making Everyone but Murphy and Red nod in agreement. 10K kissed my cheek laughing, "3 months tommrow wow I love you Addy"He said making me lean back into him.

I looked up at 10K smiling, "I love you too Baby"I said making everyone but Murphy and Red smile at us.Red leaned against a tree rolling their eyes, "Cant wait until i get 10K Alone"Red said making me and the others look at her. I looked at 10K who looked at me, "Yeah Im staying away from you"He said wrapping his arms around my waist glaring at Red. Murphy looked at Red dumbfounded, "Ughhhh i haven't told you well enough"He said making Warren hitting him on the back of the head really hard.

10K glared at Murphy while i flipped him off, "I sometimes hate you very much"I said crossing my arms glaring at Murphy. Vasquez stood next to Warren watching as Murphy cries in pain rubbing his head, "So What do you guys all have plan after all his is over"He asked playing with his gun. 10K Struggled looking at me, "Continue to be happy with Addy"He said making me smile in agreement. 

Warren looked at Everyone then at the sky, "I dont know maybe while find somebody and relax for a bit"She said crossing her arms still looking at the sky. Doc looked at us, "Definally still be close to 10K"He said fist Bumping 10K smiling. Vasquez Looked at us smiling, "How about we'll all stay together and continue being a family "He said making everyone look at each other nodding in agreement. I placed my head into 10K shoulder, "Yeah That sound like a perfect idea"I whispered falling asleep in 10K conformable smiling to myself.

A/N: And chapter 16 is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Addy and 10K Anniversary. Murphy makes a mob of Zombies attack 10k sending him into a pickle. 10K snaps and injuries Murphy. and the gang sets off walking again.

10K P.O.V (The next morning )

I woke up to Addy shaking me, "10K Baby Wake up"She said making me snap my eyes open looking at her. Addy smiled at me sweetly, "Well good morning good looking"She said kissing my head. I groaned rubbing my eyes looking around, "Morning to you too Beautiful"I said kissing her softly. Addy pulled away smiling at me, "Happy Anniversary Baby"She whispered into my ear making me shiver a little.

I got up from the ground dusted myself off smiling, "Happy Anniversary too you too my Love"I said wrapping my arms around her waist. Warren and Doc Walked over to us, "Well there the Happy couple Happy Anniversary You guys"Warren said patting my head while high fiving Addy. I smiled at Warren, "Thank you Warren"I said as Addy nodded in agreement smiling at Warren. Red walked over to me, "Well hello 10K"She said making Addy growl crossing her arms.

Warren groaned rubbing her temple in frustration, "Red i swear if you rude their fucking day im going to kill you slowly Do you hear me"Warren threaten glaring daggers into Red who just rolled her eyes. Addy looked at me sticking her tongue out , "I love you to the moon and Back"I said to my redheaded girlfriend. Addy wrapped her arms around my neck kissing my temple, "Love you too Babe"She said looking at the others who all stood there smiling well expect for Murphy and Red who just stood there with their arms crossed. 

Doc looked around grabbing his bag, "I think there a fair around here"He said making me and the others look at him with a raised eyebrow. Addy grabbed her Z whacker, "I haven't been to a fair in ages"She said placing her z whacker on her shoulder. I grabbed my Sniper placing it on my back , "My dad took to the fair like a week before All this started up"I said grabbing Addy hand tightly kissing her cheek. 

Warren grabbed both Murphy and Red by the shoulder pushing them into the direction Doc was looking at , "Well lets go people"She said looking at me , Addy , Doc and Vasquez smiling sweetly at us. Addy pulled me forward giggling softly, " Man this is going to be a fun day" I said wrapping my arm around Addy neck smiling at the Sky. Vasquez Ran past us jumping into the air, "You know this will be my first time at the fair without my Wife and Babygirl"He said with a sad smile written on his face. 

Doc looked around pointing at a sign, "Well looky what i have found My friends"He said running to the sign with me and the others behind him. Addy smiled a little looking at the huge fair in front of our eyes, "Well looks like we'll have celebrating our Anniversary My love"She said kissing me softly wrapping her arms around my neck. Murphy gagged making Warren slap him really hard on the back of the head, "Okay damn"He said rubbing his head in pain. 

I jumped when all the lights appeared on, "Shit doc warn somebody before you do something like that"I said holding my chest breathing heavily. Addy patted my back laughing a little, "Man Babe stop being a scared cat"She said making me looking at her glaring playfully. I dropped my Band and Sniper crossing my arms , "Scared cat now that just hurts"i said sticking my tongue out at Addy before looking back at the Fair. 

"Puppies and Kittens"Warren said grabbing her Machete and Pistol looking at me and the others. Murphy whistled walking beside the ticket booth, "Guys why are they only looking at me"I said holding my pistol hand shaking a little. Addy and Warren heads shoot towards Murphy who was eating a twinkle looking at the sky, "Murphy What did you do"Addy said walking over to the Blue Smurf. 

Doc looked at me worried, "Kid you better run to a safe place"He said throwing me my Sniper. I looked at Doc before talking off towards the fair, "Dont worry Baby We save you"Addy said punching Murphy in the nuts making him gasp falling to his knees. A blaster tackled me to the ground making me scream in fear, "HELP ME ADDY , WARREN SOMEBODY"I yelled tears falling from my eyes. I grabbed my knife stabbing the Blaster in the head multiply Times. 

I took off towards a Roller coaster with All the Zombies behind me, "ADDY , WARREN , DOC HELPPPP"I yelled running on to the tracks of the Roller coaster. I shot a couple Z's in the head but more keep coming, "FUCKKKKK ME"I snapped running up the Roller coaster scared out of my mind. I saw Addy , Doc , Warren and Vasquez running towards the Roller coaster that im running up right now panicking. 

I stopped in my tracks when i saw Z's at the top of the Roller coaster, "Shit Shit Shit Addy , Doc , Warren , Vasquez help me please"i said whipping my eyes legs shaking badly. My eyes locked with Addy's who was holding her neck tears falling from her eyes, "10K BABY BOY FIGHT THEM OFF THE BEST YOU CAN WE TRYING TO SEE WHAT WE CAN DO TO HELP"Warren yelled up at me making me nod scarily.

I grabbed my knife and Pistol running at the Z's at the top of the roller coaster, "Hurry please"i said stabbing and shooting at the Z's. I stabbed another Zombie pushing it off the roller coaster, "10K KID JUMP NOW"Doc said making me look down at him in fear. Addy looked at me tears stains on her face, "Trust him babe okay Trust him"She said making me close my eyes jumping off of the Roller coaster. 

I opened my eyes when i landed on something really soft, "Pillows shit thank god for them"I said slowly getting off the tower of pillows. I saw Addy from the coiner of my eye , "Ohh thank god your okay"She said running into my arms burying her head into my shoulder. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist , "Addy im sorry"I said kissing her head sniffing. Addy grabbed my face looking into my eyes, "Hey Hey listen Its not your fault our Anniversary got ruined Babe Its Murphy who will get whats coming to him"She said smiling a little at me. 

Warren , Doc and Vasquez ran over to me, "Shit Baby boy are you okay"Warren asked hugging me tightly. I nodded looking at Doc and Vasquez , "Im fine im not bite scared out of mind yeah but im not bite"I said looking at the Roller coaster. Addy wrapped her arms around my neck, "I thought i lost you there "She whispered making me look at her signing a little. Murphy walked over to us smirking, "Looks who still alive"He said making me growl at him. Warren grabbed my shoulders pulling me beside her glaring at Murphy.

Murphy looked at me still smirking, "Well that what you get for killing Cassandra"He said making me see all red. I screamed in rage before tackling Murphy to the ground. Murphy yelped screaming for help , "YOU FUCKING BASTARD I DID WHAT HAD TO DO STOP BLAMING ME FOR THAT YOU DIDN'T GIVE HER LIFE YOU MADE HER A FUCKING MONSTER"I snapped punching Murphy in the face Multiply times. 

"YOU MADE HER YOUR FUCKING SLAVE YOU TOOK AWAY OUR FRIEND"I snapped banging his head into the ground kicking him in the stomach. Murphy whined in pain looking at Warren for help, "YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED YOU FUCKING MADE ADDY CRY NOBODY MAKE HER CRY AND GET AWAY WITH IT"I snapped kicking Murphy in the nuts really hard. Warren pulled me off Murphy grabbing my face , "10K calm down Murphy got what was coming to him now You gotta calm down okay"She said patting my shoulders.

Doc Looked at me eyes widen in fear , "Alright remind me not to make him angry"He said making Addy nod her head in agreement. Addy looked at me winking , "But he is super sexy when he's pissed off"She said making me blush a little. Murphy got up from the ground looking at Warren, "Wait he gets a fucking calm down but every time i do something wrong i get hit in the head"He said crossing his arms glaring at me. 

Warren looked at Murphy crossing her arms, "Uhhh you almost killed the poor boy and its what you needed"She said making Murphy roll his eyes at her. Addy grabbed my hand kissing my temple, "Alright Everyone lets get back to walking we still have tons of miles to go until we hit California"Warren said pushing both Murphy and Red in front of her. Addy pulled me forward giggling, "Im happy your okay"She said making me look at her smiling. I kissed her softly before wrapping my arm around her neck, "I'm happy you guys saved me in time"I said looking at the others in front of us and just like that we walked in silent to our next rest stop. 

A/N: And just like that chapter 17 is done. next chapter is tommrow so lets do this thang my peeps. stay peachy you beautiful people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy and the Gang arrive at the hotel Mack die at. The man and 10K gets into anther fight. and The gang finally get some sleep after 2 days.

Addy P.O.V ( At The Hotel where Mack Died and Doc almost)

I froze when my eyes landed on the hotel where the hotel Murphy Manhunt when down, "Is Addy Okay she looks like she gonna cry"Red ask placing her head to the side. I looked down a little playing with my Z whacker sadly, "Yeah something happened here and now she having flashbacks"Murphy said patting my shoulder earning a hit to the nuts. 10K wrapped his arms around my waist placing his head on my shoulder, "Ohhhh is this where Mack died"Red asked earning glares from Everyone but Murphy.

I placed my head into 10K shoulder signing, "Dont mention Mack around Addy she is still very sensitive"Warren said glaring at Red as Doc nodded in agreement. 10K kissed my forehead looking at me, "Hey Addy are you okay"He asked making me nod a little. Warren Pushed both Murphy and Red inside the hotel before patting my shoulder smiling at me warmly, "Are you are you going to be okay Girl"She asked making me nod again grabbing 10K hand tightly. 

Doc and Vasquez followed Warren inside the hotel, "Are you sure your going to be okay babe"10K asked looking at me worriedly. I glanced at 10K sadly, "Yeah i'll have you to make sure im okay now Babe"I said kissing his cheek smiling at him. 10K smiled before pulling me inside the hotel, "Alright Pick a room Guys we staying here for tonight then going back on the road"Warren said pushing Murphy and Red up the stairs. 

Doc walked into a room beside the door, "Just in case We have to run for it"He said popping his head out looking at me , 10K and Vasquez. Vasquez started up the stairs looking down at me and 10K, "Gotta make sure Warren doesn't get killed"He said taking off up the stairs. I glanced at 10K who was trying not to laugh, "I'll dont think he wants to make sure Warren doesn't get killed"I said laughing a little. 

I grabbed 10k Hand placing my Z whacker on my Shoulder, "you are staying in the next room next to mine"I said making 10K looked at me smirking. I punched him in the gut making him gasp in pain, "Stop looking at me like that Babe"I said pulling upstairs. Red popped her head out out the room she in, "Hey 10K"She said making 10K run down stairs. I followed after my boyfriend, "10K Where are you "I asked looking around the hallway. 

I yelped when Someone pulled me into a room covering my mouth, "Stay Quiet and you wont get hurt"The man said pinning me to the wall. I closed my eyes tightly as the Man placed his hand on my cheek, "Addy Hey Babe Where are you"10K said from behind the door panic in his voice. The man forced me to open my eyes, "So that kid your boyfriend huh you could do some much better"He said placing a strain of my hair behind my head.

The man removed his hand from my mouth, "What do you want from me"I whispered making the man laugh a little. The man locked the door before pushing me to the ground, "10K or Thomas Mother wants me to kill him so that what i will do"He said making me glare at him. The man bend down to my level , "its take more than a person to kill 10K Bastard"i said spitting in The man face before kicking him in the nuts running into the bathroom.

I held my arm placing my head on the wall , "You cant stay in there forever Addison Carver"The man said banging on the door. I looked around the bathroom for away out, "Damn it 10K Help me"I whispered sitting on the floor. I heard a door being busted opened, "Addy Baby Are you in here "I heard 10K asked from inside the bedroom. The Man stopped banging on the bathroom door, "Well hello Thomas"The man said laughing a little. 

10K P.O.V 

I stood face to face with The man Pistol in my hand, "Where Addy Asshole"I asked pointing my Gun at him glaring at him. The man Laughed grabbing the barrel smirking at me, "She could do so much better than you"He said making me throw my gun on the ground tracking him to the ground. I punched The man in the face multiply times glaring at him, "WHERE ADDY YOU BASTARD"I snapped kicking him in the nuts screaming in rage. 

The man pushed me off him grabbing his gun, "Time to die Kid "He said making me hit him in the head with a piece of the door. The Man growled holding his head, "Your going to pay for that Kid"He said grabbing me by the neck. I gasp kicking him in the face only to be thrown out the window, "Ahhhhh shit bastard"I said jumping up from the ground dusted myself off. The man walked over to me, "We have a fight to finish from the school"He said punching me in the chest. 

I punched The man in the face, "If you hurt Addy if will kill you slowly bastard do you hear me"I said pushing him into the wall. The man gabbed me by the shirt collar, "I like to see you try Kid"He said placing me in a headlock. I saw Warren , Vasquez and Doc run inside the room , "Baby boy we'll here to help you"Warren said walking towards the window. I elbowed The man in the chest, "No find Addy and running to higher grounds"I said punching The man in the jaw.

Warren stopped looking at me like im crazy, "But what if you get even more hurt"She said concern filling her voice. I dropped kicked The man into the ground , "Warren please find her and make sure she safe"I said yelping when The man kicked me in the chest sending me into a tree. I gasp spitting on the ground glaring at the man, "Addy Girl where are you"Warren said running back inside the room.

Addy ran out of the bathroom holding her Z whacker, "Warren Is the man gone Where 10K"She asked looking at Warren. Warren wrapped her arms around Addy , "We need to go Addy 10K fighting the Man again"She said making Addy look at her. I ran inside the room, "Addy listen to her please okay I'll be right behind you guys"I said grabbing a piece of wood kissing Addy head. Addy looked at me tears forming in her eyes, "Dont make me loss you in this hotel too"She whispered kissing me before letting Warren drag her out of the room.

The Man slapped my head into the wall growling, "After im done with you then your still girlfriend and that family of yours are next"He said making me see red. I hit The man with the wood screaming in rage, "YOU SHALL NOT HURT THEM BASTARD NOT WHEN IM STILL BREATHING"I snapped kicking The man in the chest multiply times. The man pointed his gun at Me laughing, "I have a mission to kill you Kid and i will be successful "He said firing his gun. 

I dodged the bullets kicking him in the face, "Someday but until then see ya later bitch"I said running out the door. I pulled out a piece of glass that was still in my arm walking upstairs, "He's coming Addy dont you dare "Warren said only to be pushed by Addy who ran into my arms sending me to the ground. I smiled up at Addy, "Hello gorgeous Did you miss me"I said only to be smacked in the face really hard.

Addy glared down at me crossing her arms , "Stop scaring me Because i will lose you one of these days and i dont want it to be now"She said making me grab her face into my hands. I smiled at Addy, "Hey Hey dont worry Babe im tougher than i look and im not leaving you without a fight"I said pulling into a kiss making Murphy and Red gag. Warren clapped while Doc and Vasquez cheered loudly, "Still wont get laid"Murphy whispered making me throw my pistol at him glaring daggers.

Addy looked at me smiling, "But really stop scaring me or you wont get laid someday"Addy said kissing me on the head before taking off running into the room. Doc and Vasquez looked at me smirking, "What stop looking at me like that "I said getting up from the ground walking into the room. Warren walked inside pushing Red into the room, "Alright people get some sleep and dont worry im locking the door"She said making me and the others nod as Addy fell into my arms smiling. Murphy looked at me crossing his arms but ill ignored him and let the sleep take over my body.

A/N: Chapter 18 anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man attacks again injected stuff inside 10K. And 10K get badly hurt.

Addy P.O.V (The next morning) 

I woke up to 10K shaking me, "Hey Love its time to wake up"He said kissing my forehead smiling. I slowly opened my eyes looking into his, "Well hello Handsome"I said sitting up stretching yawning. 10K helped me up from the ground, "How you feeling After yesterday your arm looked super red"He asked glancing at my right arm. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Im fine Love its You who got thrown threw a window"I said kissing his temple softly. 

10K laughed a little hugging me close to him, "Im tougher than i look Addy"He said pulling away from the hug. Warren popped her head into the room, "Change of plans guys we'll staying here for another night"she said walking over towards me and 10K. 10K wrapped his arm around my waist nodding at Warren, "Okay Warren Where's the others"10K asked looking around the room.Warren crossed her arms , "Well Murphy and Red are in the other room planning something while me , Doc and Vasquez were downstairs"She said signing a little. 

10K groaned rubbing his temple, "I swear if we dont leave red here im going to jump off a fucking bridge"I snapped crossing my arms glaring at the floor. Warren raised an eyebrow at me smirking, "We can't leave her Addy we might need even though she makes me wanna stab her in throat"Warren said patting my shoulder. 10k placed his head on my shoulder laughing, "Addy should never have to worry about me cheating on her"He said making me look at him raising my eyebrow at him.

Warren patted 10K shoulder, "Yeah Addy dont you worry about him cheating He'll a loyal man"She said making 10K smile at her sticking his tongue out at me.I glanced up at 10K smiling , "One i never thought that you would cheat on me and second How rude"I said crossing my arms pouting stomping the ground. Warren was trying so hard not to laugh at me , "Puppies and Kittens Guys" Vasquez yelled from downstairs. 

10K grabbed His sniper while throwing me my Z whacker and his pistol, "Alright guys lets do this thing"Warren said grabbing her Machete. 10K ran up the stairs, "I'll cover you from the roof Okay"He said taking off to the roof. Warren grabbed my hand pulling me downstairs, "Alright 10K going on the roof to cover us"Warren said kicking opening the door slicing off a Z's head. I'll smashed a couple Z's head in, "Doc Watch Murphy make sure he doesn't try his little stunt again"Warren said shooting a couple Z's .

A blaster tackled me to the ground, "Oh shit Oh shit"I said trying to keep The blaster from bashing my head in. A shot was heard then the next thing i knew the Blaster fell off of me, "5,888 got you Baby"10K yelled down from the roof smiling at me. I smiled up at 10K sitting up, "That my Man"I said shooting a couple Zs behind Warren. 10K shoot a couple Z's Behind Vasquez smirking, "5,901 Man lets do this Nobody touches my family"He said smiling. 

Warren gave 10K a thumbs up smiling before he eyes widen in Fear, "10K Behind you"Warren said making 10K look behind him. The man hit 10K with a rock throwing his sniper off the roof, "Time to finally make my boss happy"The Man said hanging 10K off the roof. Warren and Vasquez looked around for anything soft, "Let him go Asshole"I snapped pointing my Z whacker at the Man growling. Doc Ran out of the Hotel with Murphy behind him, "So here's the thing I'll might have lost Red"He said but no one listen to him. 

10k eyes slowly opened, "AHHHHH DONT LET HIM DROP ME I DONT WANNA DIE YET"10K yelled kicking his feet in the air. The man slowly brought 10K to the edge of the roof placing a knife to his neck, "Alright want this weakling Back then come get him"The man said stabbing something into 10K neck. 10K yelped before falling to the side as the Man picked me up over his shoulder, "See ya later"He said as a Ship appeared behind Him.

Red Appeared behind The man, "Let 10K go "Red said holding a baseball bat as The man turned to face her. Warren looked at me nodding, 'Get to the roof now before he does something our guy'She mouthed to me making me take off inside the hotel. I grabbed 10K Pistol holding it close to me, "You are way better for him than that redhead"The man said making me gasp hurt kicking down the door to the roof. I pointed 10K pistol at The man, "He loves me not Red"I said shooting him in the leg . 

The Man hissed running at me grabbing me by the neck, "You will pay bitch"The man said making me glare at him. 10K gasp still knocked out from whatever was injected inside him, "What did you do to him Asshole"I snapped as 10K started trashing around screaming pain. The Man laughed punching me in the face, "You dont need to know"He said pushing me to the ground crossing his arms. 

10K eyes snapped shooting up from the ground, "Gahhhh somebody punched Addy Who was it so i can snap their necks"10K said sounding like he was drugged. 10K stumped towards the Man with Z whacker in his hand, "I Shall end you if it the last thing i do"He said making me and Red look at each other. The man laughed turned to face 10K who was swing my Z whacker around, "Come here Bastard"10K said slumping still swinging my Z whacker. 

The Man crackled his knuckles laughing at 10K , "Time to go back to sleep Kid"The man said punching 10K who grabbed his fist. 10K bend The Man fist breaking it, "AHHHH fucking drugs AHHHH"The man snapped holding his fist. 10K eyes turned from Hazel to A deadly red, "Nobody touches Addy and gets away with it"10K said grabbing the Man by the neck lifting him up into the air. The man Kicked 10K in the chest sending Him to the ground.

Red walked over towards me bending down to my side handing me a rage, "Thanks"I said slowly getting up from the ground holding the rage to my cheek. 10K grabbed my Z whacker smashing it upside The Man head screaming in rage, "Maybe we should get some cover"Red said pulling me beside a square vent as we continued to watch the fight Between The Man and 10K. The man held his face growling at 10K who spun my Z whacker smirking evilly. 

10K Kicked The man in the Nuts hitting him with my Z whacker again , "The drugs i gave you must have made you crazy for an hour"The man said holding his privates groaning in pain. 10K eyes turned evil redder as he walked towards The man, "Shit He's going to kill him"I said popping out from behind the Vent. 10K looked at me eyes still super red, "Babe You wouldn't hurt me"I said as 10K walked towards me holding my bloody Z whacker growling.

10K dropped my Z whacker grabbing my Hand, "Of course not"He said looking at me smiling sweetly. The Man growled at me before grabbing 10K pushing him on the ground, "So I heard you were struck down with Anthrax do you want it again" The man said making 10K look at him with a raised eyebrow. 10K punched The man in the face," Leave us Alone Dude Now Because my Nightmares will not become true"10K said eyes slowly turning back to Hazel. 

The man Nodded before slowly grabbing something from his pocket , "Alright but First this"He said before injected something into 10K neck again. 10K eyes turn back to normal before he fainted off the edge of the roof, "NOOOOOO"I yelled running to the edge of the roof tears forming in my eyes. 10K Body laid on the ground bloody forming around his head, "NOOOOO PLEASE"I yelled as Warren , Doc and Vasquez ran over to 10K body.

Warren looked at me sadly as Doc checked for 10K pulse, "He has a Pulse But its super weak"Doc said making me , Warren and Vasquez sign in relief. I grabbed my Z whacker and took off outside," Alright Addy and Vasquez Help Bring 10K into a room then We'll going to take turns Keeping an eye on him"Warren said Making me and Vasquez carefully place one of 10K arms around our shoulders. 

After Carefully placing 10K in a room Warren made sure everyone was inside before locking the door, "Addy do you wanna go first on watching"Warren asked making me nod walking towards 10K side. I slowly laid beside 10K looking at me sadly, "I should have ran to catch you Babe Please be okay"I said kissing his temple softly before looking at the ceiling wondering if The Man was right about Red being better for 10K than me. 

A/N: Chapter 19 is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	20. chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K finally wakes up. Addy and 10K have a break up like talk. Warren and 10K has a mother son talk. and i think the man injecting is finally kicking in.

10K P.O.V (3 Days later )

My eyes snapped opened shooting up breathing heavily, "My head gahhh what happened"I whispered rubbing my throbbing head. I slowly got up from the ground looking around, "Warren , Addy , Doc , Vasquez where are you guys"I asked panicking still looking around the room. I felt Someone grab my shoulder, "Baby boy whats wrong why aren't you laying down"Warren said making me turn to face her. 

Warren carefully sat me down rubbing my shoulders, "Calm down 10K everyone is okay"She said pointing to the others who were sleeping peacefully. I placed my hands on my head hissing in pain, "Ahhhh fuck What happened"I asked looking at Warren who handed me a bottle of Water.Warren patted my leg,"The Man gave you something and you fainted right off the roof"She said making spit out the water i was drinking coughing. 

I looked towards Addy signing sadly crossing my arms looking down, "Did Addy think i was dead"I asked looking back towards Warren. Warren looked at me sadly , "Baby boy when you hit that ground all we could think of was that their was no way you could have survived that fall"She whispered patted my leg. I placed my head in groaning, "How did Addy take it when you guys thought i was dead"I asked playing with my fingers. 

Warren walked over to Addy pointing to her eyes, "She cried until doc said that you had a weak pulse"She said making me look down a little. Warren leaned on the wall tapping her feet humming, "She finally feel asleep 4 hours before you woke up"She said making my eyes widen in shock and guilty. I walked over towards Warren looking down at Addy , "How long was i out for"I asked bending down placing a hand on Addy cheek signing. 

Addy eyes snapped opened making me jump back a little, "Addy Hey Calm down it was only 10K"Warren said as Addy slowly sat up from the ground rubbing her eyes. Addy turned her head towards me, "Hi Addy"I said Smiling at my Girlfriend who slowly got up from the ground. Warren woke up the others, "We'll leave you two Alone"Warren said pushing Red and Murphy out the Door while Doc and Vasquez followed behind them yawning. 

I placed my hands behind my back signing, "Addy Im sorry"I said looking at The redhead sadly. Addy took of her jacket placing it on Doc bag walking over to me, "It's not your fault that you were injured badly 10K"She said placing a hand on my chest. I fiddled with my Fingers, "I should have known he was going to injected me with something "I whispered making Addy place her other hand on my cheek rubbing it with her thumb softly. 

Addy placed her forehead on top of mine, "Don't Blame yourself Babe"She whispered looking into my eyes. I saw Tears forming into Addy eyes, "I'm awake now Addy please don't cry"I said pulling Her into my arms. Addy placed her head into my shoulder sobbing, "I'll thought i lost you 10K you were out for 3 days "Addy sobbed into my shoulder make me wrapped my arms around her tighter rubbing her back. 

I placed my chin on top of Addy head signing , "I'm sorry that im scared you Addy i wasn't trying to"I said kissing her head closing my eyes tightly. Addy removed her head from my shoulder looking at me again , " Why do you always have to risk your life for me 10K"She asked walking over to a chair that was by the wall. I looked at Addy taking off my goggles signing, "I'll always risk my life for you Addy because I love you with all my heart and I dont wanna see you hurt "I said dropping my goggles by Doc bag. 

Addy placed her head in her hands, "What about me 10K I dont wanna see you hurt either but i have to because you always risking everything for me"She said making me look down on the ground. Addy looked at me sadly , "Addy I'm always going to protect you no matter what happens to me"I said playing a box inside my jacket signing. Addy signed playing with her hair looking down at her feet, "I can't lose you 10K I can't lose any Boyfriend to this damn hell hole"Addy whispered voice cracking.

I waled over to Addy bending down to her level, "your not going lose me Babe im not going to leave you not without a fight"I said grabbing her hands tightly. Addy looked at our hands tears falling faster down her face, "I love you Addison Carver and I will never stop loving you" I said kissing her hands softly. Addy looked at the ceiling, "I love you too 10K please stop risking your life for me please"Addy sobbed looking at me again.

I signed placing my head on top of her's, "I'll promised you that i will protect you Addy and I never break my Promises"I said kissing her temple softly. Addy signed nodding closing her eyes, "Come on Lets get back to the others before they think something happened to us"I said standing up holding my hand out towards Addy. Addy Grabbed my hand letting me pull her up, "Here Open this when ever you fill sad or if anything happens to me"I said handing her a red box walking towards the door. 

Addy grabbed my hand turning me around looking at the Box, "10K where did you get this"She asked making me play with my fingers. I laughed a little looking at Addy, "Its was My mothers"I whispered making Addy look at me sadly. Addy gave me a small frown handed me the Box back, "I cant take this 10K"She whispered walking towards the door. I looked at my hand with the box, "Why can't you take it "I asked making Addy look at me tears forming in her eyes once again.

Addy signed crossing her arms, "Maybe you should give it to Red 10K"She whispered looking down on the ground. Why does this sound like she breaking up with me, "Why would i give it To red your're my girlfriend Addy"I said walking towards her grabbing her hands again. Addy looked away from me, "Addy did someone tell you a lie"I asked wrapping my arms around her waist placing my chin on her head. 

Addy slowly pushed me away from her, " 10K please just leave me alone"She whispered kissing my cheek before running out the door. I stood there stunt tears forming in my eyes, "10K Hey I just saw Addy running by Are you and her okay"Warren asked walking inside the room. I dropped the box by my Goggles falling to my knees placing my head in my hands, "I don't know anymore We talked but At the end i have no idea if she broke up with me because she ran off "I whispered sadly tears pouring out of my eyes. 

Warren walked over towards me, "What happened Baby boy"She asked placing her hand on my shoulder patting my head. I looked at her, "I tries giving her my Mother's earrings , necklace and rick set but she said she couldn't take it"I said looking at the red box of the ground. Warren sat down next to me placing my head on her shoulder, "What what happened next"She asked rubbing my shoulders. 

I played with my fingers looking at the Door, "She told me to give it to Red then took off out the door"I said sobbing a little. Warren signed rubbing my shoulder kissing my head , "She probably just emotionally right now Baby boy"She whispered getting up pulling me up with her. I struggled sadly , "Yeah but i still think i lost her"I said punching the air. Warren wrapped her arms around me, "Calm down Baby boy Okay I will have a talk with her okay"She said kissing my cheek before leaving the room. 

I stood in the room with my hands in my pockets, 'I feel dizzy' I thought stumping towards the door. My vision begin to blur , "Whats happened to me Ohh god"I whispered holding my throbbing head. I grabbed my sore throat coughing, "H-Help"I chocked out clawing at my throat. I slumped onto the wall still clawing at my throat, "D-Doc , W-Warren S-Someone H-Help"I gasp out before falling to the side. The last thing i saw before my world began black was Doc and Vasquez running inside the room.

A/N: And chapter 20 is done. Did they break up i dont know you find out in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	21. chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren and Addy talk about 10K and What happened . Murphy kinda saves 10K. 10K And addy has a make out session. and the gang set off back to the road.

Addy P.O.V (Later that day on the roof )

I stood on the roof of the motel kicking the ground, "Hey there you are Addy I been looking for you"Warren said from behind me. I glanced behind me, "Ohhh hey Warren"I said placing my hands on my hips signing sadly. Warren walked over to me placing a hand over my shoulder, "Are you and 10K okay You looked really upset when you ran past me"She asked me look at my hands struggling. I don't know what me and 10K are anymore after what happened 3 days ago.

Warren wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "I don't really know what me and 10K you know after what happened 3 days ago Warren"I said looking at Warren with teas in my eyes. Warren rubbed my shoulder, "Tell Your good pal Warren Whats wrong"She said looking at the sky. I glanced at The ground where 10K laid 3 days ago, "Don't get me wrong Warren I love 10K to death really but Sometimes i think he better better off without me"I said placing a hand on my head sadly. 

Warren looked at me concerned, "Addy He literally broke down when you left the room"She said making me fettle with my Fingers. I looked away from Warren signing, "Warren 10K keeps getting hurt because of me because of us being together"I said tears pouring down my face like a runaway train. I stood up from the ground rubbing my neck, "Addy he just wants to protect to you just like Mack did"Warren said standing up beside me. 

I placed my hands on my neck tears pouring faster down my face, "Yeah Mack did Protect me but Then He died after we got separated by zombies"I said looking at Warren who placed both of her hands on my shoulders. I slowly brought my hands down to my sighed sobbing, "Addy Listen to Me 10K has been stabbed , threw off a fucking truck by Murphy, chocked and then he fainted off a roof but he'll still alive do you wanna know why"Warren said rubbing my shoulders. 

I looked Warren in the eyes nodding, "Because he'll loves you to much to leave you Addy because he has a reason to live and most importantly He'll doesn't want to leave you alone"She said pulling me into a hug. Warren whipped away my eyes, "Now he'll down in the room thinking that you dont wanna be with him anymore and that you think he should be with Red"Warren said making me look down rubbing my arm sadly. 

Warren looked at shaking her head, "Please tell me Addy you didn't actually mean what you said to him"She asked shocked written all over her face. I looked at her sadly, "I heard The man tell Red that she better for 10K than me"I whispered making Warren grab my shoulder tightly. Warren shook me a little , "Is that why you told him to give red his Mother Necklace , earrings and ring set"Warren asked making me nod a little feel the guilt hit me now. 

Warren laughed a little looking at me, "Addy 10K doesn't want to be with Red He wants to be with you and only you"She said making me look to the ground as guilt eats me alive. I placed my head in my hands sobbing again, "Man i feel like a shitty girlfriend right now"I sobbed into my hands making Warren pat my shoulder. Warren whipped away the tears that begin to fall again, "Don't say that Addison Grace Carver"Warren said kissing my head smiling at me. 

Doc ran out the door with a look of horror written all over his face, "Gahhh Guys The drug that The man gave 10K it finally kicked in and now he'll having trouble breathing"Doc Gasped out trying to catch his breathe. Me and Warren Glanced at each other before taking off back inside the motel panicking about 10K, "Murphy stop trying to Murphy him HE'S NOT DEAD YET"Vasquez snapped at Murphy making me and Warren run faster down the steps.

I kicked the door opened running to my Boyfriend side, "How long has been like this"I asked placing two fingers on his neck. Warren Stood next to me looking at the others, "Almost 40 mins he's turning my color"Murphy said clapping making Warren slap him on the back of the head. Doc fell to his knees, "Geee thanks for leaving me behind"He said rubbing his snore knees. 10K wheezed sharply eyes shooting opened.

10K crawled at his throat tears falling from his eyes, "Whats wrong with my Baby"I said looking towards Doc who was looking at ceiling. 10K hand shoot up to my arm pulling me down to his face, "What's he doing"Vasquez asked pointing at 10K scarily. 10K tighting his grip on my arm , "I-I L-Love Y-You"He wheezed out crawling his throat again. Tears formed in my eyes again, "Oh for the love of God Just do this"Murphy said grabbing 10K arms bringing it to his mouth.

10K shoot up glaring at Murphy," YOU BETTER BACK THE FUCK UP BRO"10K snapped crossing his arms still glaring at Murphy. Warren hugged 10K Tightly, "My Baby boy is okay"Warren said making 10K Glance at me sadly. Murphy pouted like a little who just got yelled for eating out of the cookie jar, "You will no Bite my Baby you Smurf"I said making Murphy stick his tongue out at me. 10K raised his eyebrow at me, "Alright everyone leave me and 10K alone we need to talk"I said making Warren and the others nod. 

10K slowly walked Behind Warren, "10K GET OVER HERE"I snapped making him walk towards me eyes widen in fear. Warren shut the door behind her, "Addy what do you expect me to do Huh you ran out of the room without tell me why you couldn't take my Gift"10K said crossing his arms at me looking at the ground. I looked down at the ground the guilty eating me alive again, "10K Babe I'm sorry I'll could have told you why i said all that to you"I whispered tears falling from my eyes. 

10K walked over to me arms still crossed over his chest, "Yeah you should have"He said slowly placing his arms down to his side. I glanced up at 10K tears still pouring out of my eyes, "Addy why did you act like that"10K asked placing his arms behind his back. Addison Grace fucking Carver if this changes things between you and 10K then you should just go jump off a cliff , "10K do you still love me"I asked making 10K raise an eyebrow at me. 

10K wrapped his arms around me, "Of i still love you Addy i told you i never stop loving you"He whispered kissing my head. 10K pulled away from me a little , "But really Addy tell me why you ran off"He asked in a serious tone. I placed my head on his shoulder, "The man told me Red was better for you than me"I said making 10K look at me with a raise eyebrow. 10K slowly busted into a fit on laughter falling to his knees face turning super red. 

10K looked at me still laughing, "Babe Red isnt the one i wanna be with okay your the only girl i wanna be with"He said pulling me down next to him grabbing my face. 10k slowly begin to calm down rubbing his throat, "Jealously suck doesn't it "10K teased making me punch him in the chest really hard. 10K gasp falling to his side coughing in pain, "Stop saying the J word when they probably listen"I whispered harshly at my Boyfriend who was groaning in pain. 

10K coughed pulling me on top of him , "You punch to hard no wonder Murphy scared of you"He moaned out making me feel bad now. I smiled down at him , "I know what would make you feel better My love"I said winking making 10K lean his head back confused. I groaned placing my head on his shoulder, "Ughh fine i guess we'll wait until we find a bed but im still making out with you"I said pulling 10K into a heated kiss. 

10K wrapped his arms around my waist making the kiss deeper, "What yall doing strewing huh yeah he wishing"Murphy said making me and 10 pull away from the kiss groaning. Warren walked inside the room grabbing Murphy by the ear , "Alright guys lets get moving I grab the stuff while you guys go outside"Warren said making me and 10K nod jumping up from the floor walking out the door with Murphy Blue ass behind us. 

Warren walked out of the motel 2 mins later handing me my jacket and Z whacker and 10K his googles and Sniper, "Alright People move it out the mission is back on "Warren said pushing Murphy and Red in front of her while 5K jumps on my back. Murphy looked at 5K sadly, "Hey Lucy is Old enough now Do you think we can go get her i miss her"Murphy asked in a sad tone. Warren looked at him nodding , "Yes Murphy We'll go get Lucy"She said making Murphy smile happily and just like that the walk was Quiet and Peaceful.

A/N: Chapter 21 is done and they didn't break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	22. chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally picks Lucy Up from the Family that took her in.

10K p.o.v ( At the farm Lucy been staying at )

We arrived at the farm house Murphy took Lucy, "Alright Murphy Ready to get your daughter back" Warren asked patting the Smiling Blue Man beside her. Murphy nodded slowly bring his hand to the door, "Yeah Warren I'm ready"He said tears falling from his eyes knocking on the door. A man with a shotgun opened the door pointing the gun at me, "Murphy what a surprise to see you back so early" The man said still pointing his gun at my head. 

Addy looked at me kindly, "Sir Can you please stop pointing your gun at my Boyfriend head please"She asked grabbing my hand tighting her grip. Murphy looked at the Man who slowly brought the gun to his side, "Well if you guys are a friend of Murphy Than your a friend of ours"The man said moving out of the way letting us inside the house. Addy pulled me on the couch beside her, "Ma Murphy came back Bring Lucy"The man said smiling at us. 

A women with blonde hair came out of the Kitchen with a Little girl behind her around 3 years old. Murphy Smiled at the Lady who smiled back , "Well Welcome Back Mr. Murphy"She said holding the Little girls hand. Murphy looked at the Little as more tears fell from his eyes, "Ohhhh Ma who the cute boy"Lucy asked walking towards me pulling my jacket. Addy raised an eyebrow at me, "Damn Babe your just eye candy to every person"She teased sticking her tongue out. 

Lucy jumped on the couch sitting next to me, "Ma who the blue man next Pa"Lucy asked playing with my goggles. Murphy Looked at Lucy still Smiling, "Lucy Dear this is your father Murphy"Pa said making Lucy look at them Confused as heck right now. Murphy walked towards Lucy who backed into my side , "Hey Baby girl Daddy here's"He said grabbing Lucy hand smiling. I looked at Lucy nodding smiling, "He'll nice Lucy Don;t worry"I said kinda telling the truth to her. 

Lucy jumped into her father arms, "Why did you leave me Dad"She asked looking into her father arms. Murphy kissed Lucy's head smiling, "Because when you were a baby You always made Zombies come when you cried and plus i thought they didn't like you and wanted to leave you behind"Murphy said looking at me and the others.Lucy Looked at Murphy like he was crazy who something. Lucy jumped into Addy Lap smiling, "Who is she and cutie her boyfriend"Lucy asked looking up at Addy still smiling. 

Addy smiled down at Addy, "Hey Lucy My name is Addison Grace carver and yeah that cutie is my Boyfriend"She said hugging Lucy laughing. Lucy looked at me poking my side, "So what Uncle Cutie real name"She said still poking my side making me laugh a little. Addy was about to say something but i covered her face, "My name is 10K Lucy Totally just 10K"I said earning a death glare from Addy. Warren rolled her eyes at me laughing clapping her hands. 

Murphy looked at me smirking evilly, "Baby girl His real name is Thomas or Tommy"He said making me growl at him cracking my knuckles. Murphy gulped hiding behind Warren, "Dad are you scared of Uncle cutie"Lucy said making Murphy stick his head out from behind Warren. Addy shook her head looking out the window, "So If your my dad then where's my Mom"Lucy asked making me and the others breathing stop for a minute. 

Lucy jumped on my Lap looking at me sadly, "Where's my Mommy at Uncle 10K"Lucy asked playing with my Goggles again. I looked at Murphy who nodded sadly, "Well Sweetie Your Mommy is not With us anymore"I said making Lucy look at me confused placing her head to the side. Murphy walked towards Lucy picking her up into his arms, "Sweetie umm when you were Born you cried and tons of Zombies came into the barn"Murphy said looking into Lucy eyes sadly playing with her hair.

Lucy looked at Addy still confused, "Lucy Sweetie your Mommy Gave up her life to save me and the others along with you because there were to many Z's in the Barn"Addy said walking over to Lucy who had tears in her eyes. Lucy looked at all of us before kicking her Dad making him drop her, "STOP LYING WHERE'S MY MOM"Lucy snapped making 4 Zombies walk into the room. I walked over to Lucy bending down to her level grabbing her hands, "Lucy Sweetie How about we tell you later when your older to understand"I said kissing her head looking at the others. 

Lucy nodded calming down making the 4 Z's walk away, "Well hello again Thomas and friends"The man said from the door. My head snapped towards the door pulling Lucy behind me glaring at the man, "You when will you learn"I said walking towards the Man fist bawled growling . The man laughed crossing his arms smirking at me, "Ahhh you gotta let the fam finally watch you get badly injured again"The man said making me soccer Punch him in the face. 

The Man grabbed me by the shirt collar bring me up from the ground, "You will pay for that Kid"He said throwing me into a fireplace. I groaned grabbed my small pistol pointing in at the Man, "Shoot me then your girlfriend will get shoot too"The man said Pointing A gun at Addy making me Growl thrown my Gun on the ground. The man Pointed his gun at me Smiling, "Your weak Kid weak"He said making tackle him to the ground screaming in rage. 

The Man pointed his gun at my head, "Say goodbye Kid"The man said making Lucy grab the Gun from him. Addy Looked around the House for anything that she can use to knock out the Man, "Hey give me back my gun you little brat"The man said trying to take the gun back from Lucy. The Man kicked me in the chest throwing me off him running at Lucy, "Stay away from her Bastard She just a fucking kid"I growled kicking me away from Lucy knocking over a lit candle. 

Murphy Picked up Lucy grabbing Addy hand pulling her out the house, "We gotta leave Before The house exposes"Warren said pushing Red out the door picking up 5K while Doc and Vasquez followed behind her. I kicked The Man a couple more times before Running out the door, "Where's Ma and Pa"Lucy asked looking around panicking punching her fathers chest hardly. I saw The man walk out of the house just before it explored . 

The exposing Send me and the others onto our backs groaning, "Shit we gotta move people the exploring is making Z's come"Warren said helping up Red and Vasquez . I helped Addy and Doc up dusted myself off coughing, "Lets get back to the Mission"Murphy said placing Lucy on his shoulders. I grabbed Addy hand walking behind Murphy, "Listen 10K thanks for saving Lucy"Murphy said looking at me smiling. 

I nodded wrapping an arm around Addy shoulder, "Anytime Murphy Anytime"I said kissing Addy cheek smiling. Addy laughed smiling at me, "I wanna walk next Aunt Addy and Uncle 10K "Lucy said pouting on her father head who let her down. Lucy ran to Mine and Addy side grabbing our hands giggling, "I love you Addy"I whispered to the redhead beside me. Addy gave me a warm smile , "I love you too 10K"She whispered back making Lucy look at us dumbfounded. 

Lucy looked at Warren , "Mission what mission"She asked Warren who looked down at Lucy. Warren patted Lucy head, "We'll on a mission to save the human face and we gotta bring you Father to California"She said rubbing Lucy hair smiling. Murphy looked at Lucy patting her head, "Yep your father going to save the world"He said making Lucy roll her eyes at her father. Addy smiled at the Sky , "Mack , Cassandra and Charlie We'll hope you guys are proud of us"She whispered making me and the others look at the sky. 

Lucy pulled at my hand, "Who Mack , Cassandra and Charlie"She asked making Addy and Warren look really depressed all of a sudden. I looked at Lucy sadly, "That a story for another time right now kiddo okay"I said making Lucy nod kissing Addy hand. Addy smiled at me sweetly, "You know Babe you make a great father someday....I said someday Vasquez so you better close that mouth of your's"Addy said glaring at Vasquez who slowly closed his mouth. So just like that The walk was quiet and peaceful with A happy Lucy and Murphy. Man i just love these people....sometimes Murphy too. 

A/N: Chapter 22 is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	23. chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K has another nightmare.

10K P.O.V (10K Nightmare)

My eyes snapped opened when I'll heard people screaming for Help, "Addy , Warren , Doc Guys"I asked looking around the house noticing Addy was beside me anymore.I jumped up from the ground grabbing my sniper , "Addy Babe Where are you"I asked slowly opening the house front door. I walked outside looking outside my Sniper at my side locked and loaded ready for anything that come running at me, "Addy , Warren , Doc Guys Stop playing around with me"I said jumping off the porch. 

My head snaps towards the Wood when the screams got louder, "ADDY, GUYS"I yelled running towards the woods angry rising inside my body. I tripped over a log falling down a hill, "Fuck Bitch Asshole"I mumbled jumping up holding my arm a tear falling down my face. Something Shinny caught my eyes, "Addy"I said picking up her Z whacker as more angry rose inside me. I heard Addy and Warrens screams, "I SWEAR HURT THEM BADLY AND I KILL YOU SLOWLY"I snapped running straight screaming in rage. 

I hide behind a tree growling, "Well Well Well I'll finally have you guys alone"I heard The man say making me brawl my fist tightly breathing heavily. I stuck my head out from behind the tree glaring at the Man, "Think again Dude"I said pointing my pistol at the Man. The Man slowly turned towards me smiling evilly, "Well if it isnt their savior 10K"He said walking towards me fist bawled up. 

Addy and Warren looked at me smiling, "Baby Boy oh thank The lord you found us"Warren said wiggling through her ropes smiling at me. I Shoot the man in the arm punch him in the face, "Let them go Asshole Do you hear me Let them go"I said soccer punching the Man in the face sending him to the ground bleeding from his nose. Addy cheered me on, "Yeah beat his ass Baby"She said kicking the air. 

The Man tackled me to the ground grabbing me by the neck, "I'll will finish my Mission that your Mother ask me to do"He said tighting his grip on my neck. I grabbed my Knife stabbing him the side pushing him off me, "Fuck off Bitch"I said stabbing him in the stomach groaning. Addy and Warren cheered laughing at the Man , "Yeah Take that jackass"Addy said as I walked over towards her and Warren dropping my weapons. 

I untied Warren and Addy hugging them tightly, "You are a rough sleeper Babe Damn I screamed and you didn't even wake up"Addy said placing her forehead on top of Mine smiling. Warren grabbed her Machete looking around the Woods , "Someone grabbed up Doc , Murphy and Vasquez"She said looking at me Sadly. I pulled away from Addy handed her, Her weapon before grabbing mine signing closing my eyes tightly. 

Addy gasp in pain making me turn pointing my Pistol at her, "Never take your off someone Thomas"The man said pulling his Sword out of Addy Stomach shooting Warren in the head laughing like a manic. I growled running at the Man stabbing him in the throat, "I'M GOING TO END YOU ASSHOLE NOBODY GETS TO HURT THEM WITHOUT PAYING THE PRICE"I snapped stabbing him countless amount of times screaming in rage. 

I ripped the Mans arms off screaming into the sky falling to my knees tears falling from my eyes, "B-Babe"Addy said weakly making me run to her side sobbing. Addy weakly placed her hand on my cheek, "H-Hey D-Don't C-Cry I-I'M N-Not F-Fully L-Leaving Y-You B-Babe I-I'l B-Be W-With you in sprit cheering u on"Addy said threw the pain. I broke down into her shoulder trying to press down on the wound. 

Addy wrapped her arms around me as tight as she can, "Y-You B-Better M-Mercy M-Me B-before i turn Babe Always remember I will always love you"Addy said making me kiss her softly not caring if their blood on her lips. Addy looked into my eyes smiling at me, "I love you so much Addy I'm sorry"I said tears pouring out of my eyes. Addy gave me a weak nod kissing my cheek, "D-Dont Blame yourself"She whispered closing her eyes. 

I grabbed my Pistol pointing it at Addy's Head shaking badly, "Addison Grace Carver I give you Mercy I hope you find Mack and the others I love you"I said before shooting Addy in the head falling on my knees again crying. I grabbed Addy's Z whacker hugging it close to, "Why does this world hate me huh first Cassandra AND NOW ADDY"I snapped punching the ground. I laid on the ground waiting for Z's to come and eat me cause i just give up now like screw it. 

(End of 10K Nightmare ) Addy's P.O.V 

10K shot up breathing heavily holding his neck, "Babe are you okay"I asked placing a hand on his shaking shoulders. 10K eyes shot towards me, "DONT HURT ME THE GHOST OF MY HOT REDHEAD GIRLFRIEND I'M SORRY"10K yelled running away from me. He had another nightmare, "Ugh here we go again"Murphy said picking up a tired Lucy placing her on his shoulders. I grabbed a flashlight from Doc bad walking outside the house we arrived at 4 hours ago.

"Alright We'll splitting up into teams to find our guy"Warren said looking at me throwing me my Z whacker. Doc looked at Warren, "But chief we always seem to lose people whe---Nevermind " He said hiding from my death glare. I crackled my knuckles looking at Warren, "AHHHHH HELP THE GHOST OF MY GIRLFRIEND IS GOING TO KILL ME CITIZEN Z CAN YOU HEAR ME HELLO"10K yelled from behind a broken down Van. 

Warren looked at me nodding, "10K hey calm down Okay"I said walking beside him placing my hands on his shoulder looking into his eyes. 10K punched me in the arms before taking off screaming again, "Ughhhh he acts like a 5 years when he's tired "I mumbled rubbing my sore arms walking back to Warren and the others. Warren groaned rubbing her temple, "Alright Murphy take Lucy back inside the house while Doc keeps Watch and me , Addy and Vasquez goes looking for 10K"Warren said making everyone nod. 

Warren Turned on her flashlight, "10K Baby boy please come out Its like 4 clock in the morning"She said looking around the front lawn. 10K head popped out from behind the trashcan, "I'm not here"He said making me and Warren look at each other dumbfounded. I walked over to 10K signing, "Im not dead Babe Your just super tired and scared about your nightmare"I said placing him on the steps of the house. 

10K looked at me rubbing his eyes yawning, "AHHH scary girlfriend"He said laughing a little. Yeah im scary im fucking tired, "We'll take about your nightmare in the morning but we need sleep"Warren said rubbing her eyes yawning cracking her back. 10K nodded before walking back inside the house only to be tracked by a tired 3 year old and 5K, "Well Then Hello kiddo's "10K said patting them on the head.

Lucy poked 10K in the eyes laughing while 5K kicked him in the nuts, "Gahhhhhhh Addy help me"10K said hiding his face from Lucy. Murphy Picked up Lucy placing her back into Bed covering her up, "Alright 5K that enough Let get you back to bed"Red said picking up her tired brother waking back to their bedroom. 10K wined in pain getting up from the ground, "Awww dont you worry Babe It will all stop hurting once you sleep"I said patting his head. 

10K yelped when I dragged him to our room we'll sharing, "Alright i know I woke you up and punched you in the arm but that doesn't mean you have to Hurt me"10K said hiding his face in his hands. I locked the door crossing my arms, "Uhhh why did you lock the door"10K asked slowly walking towards the closet. I placed my head in my hands groaning in frustration, "Babe Come back here please"I said opening my arms to my scared Boyfriend. 

10K slowly walked over to me jumping into my arms, "I'll wasn't trying to scare you"I said kissing his head. 10K looked at me , "Then why did you lock th-ohhhhh DAMN IT "10K said hitting himself in the head groaning falling on the bed. I unlocked the door laying on the left side of the bed turning off the lights, "Maybe someday but lets get some sleep Babe before you turn into a mean person"I said looking at 10K who nodded. I looked at the Ceiling yawning, 'I love my life' I thought before letting the sleep take over by body. 

A/N: CHAPTER 23 IS DONE LETS GOOOOO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	24. chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red kissed 10K. 10K gets kidnapped.

Addy's P.O.V (The next morning)

I sat down on the steps watching 10K playing with Lucy outside on the Front lane, "He loves Lucy like she his Niece"Warren said watching as 10K spun Lucy around laughing. I looked up at Warren nodding, "I know Its Kinda cute"I said smiling at 10K who was playing patty cake with Lucy. Murphy Growled a little crossing his arms, "Why does she like him so much Im her Father"He said kicking the steps. 

Warren Looked at 10K closely, "Hey One Question Have you noticed 10K eyes look different"Warren asked looking at me and Murphy. 10K picked Lucy up placing her on his shoulders, "Probably The drugs The Man gave him are still in his system"Doc said walking out of the house yawning. Murphy Looked around shooting up, "Where are they anyways"Murphy said jumping off the steps. 

Warren got up from her spot slowly grabbing her Machete walking beside Murphy, "I swear If He hurts my baby then i'll kill him slowly No mercy"Murphy said grabbing me by the wrist. Warren kicked Murphy away from me, "One Don't Fucking Touch her and Two 10K to sweet to hurt someone"She said handing me my Z whacker patting my shoulder. Vasquez ran outside the house breathing heavily, "Red's not in her room 5K sleeping but Red gone"He said looking at us trying to catch his breathe. 

My head snapped towards Vasquez placing my Z whacker on my shoulder, "Hahahaha He's Probably with Red"Murphy said making Warren kick him in the nuts growling. Murphy Whined Falling to his knees, "Sorry Sorry owwie"He whined falling to his side groaning in pain. Warren Looked at me placing a hand on my shoulder, "Hey Don't you Dare thinking He's cheating on you"She said kissing my forehead looking towards the woods. 

Warren Looked At Murphy and Doc , "You guys stay here just in case they come back"Warren said making Doc nod pushing Murphy inside the house still yawning. I looked at Warren swinging my Z whacker, "Alright Addy You go straight while me and Vasquez goes Right"Warren said pointing towards the woods making me nod. I ran straight into the woods, 'I swear if Red touches my Baby then she's going to die'I thought shooting a couple Z's that were running towards me. 

Something Shinny caught my eyes, "Uhhh Its 10K goggles He never take them off"I said placing my boyfriend goggles on my head walking deeper into the woods. I placed my Z whacker on my shoulder, "Red I swear if you don't leave me alone I have Murphy send Zombies eat you"I heard 10K say from behind the tree I'm behind. I heard Red laugh a little, "Awww Scared that your little redheaded girlfriend will find out"Red said making me raise an eyebrow at the sky. 

I leaned my head against the Tree closing my eyes,"She has a name Red and I haven't done anything to hurt our relationship"10K said making me smile a little. I heard 10K gasp In pain, "Uhh your too close right now Red get away from me"10K said sounding panicked right now. I placed my Gun into my holder, 'Ughhhh i swear if Warren says we'll keeping her again im going to jump off a fucking Bridge'I thought jumping out from behind the tree. 

My heart shattered at the sight in front of me, "WHAT THE FUCK"I snapped tears forming in my eyes at The sight of 10K kissing Red. 10K pushed Red off him turning towards me holding his hands in the air, "Addy its not what it looks Like"He said placing his hands on his head. I looked between Red and 10K to hurt to believe anything, "Auntie Addy are you okay"Lucy asked walking beside me pulling on my arm.

10K looked at me sadly, "Addy come on You know me"He said rubbing his neck signing. Red looked at me emotionless, "I uh...How cold you"I said trying to whip away the tears but more keep falling from my eyes. 10K walked towards me slowly still holding his hands in the air, "Addy Come you just hurt right Now but you should know that i would never do that to you"He said trying to grab my hands. 

I kicked 10K in the nuts making Him gasp falling to the ground holding himself, "Don't touch Me Asshole Don't you fucking dare"I said sobbing covering my face. 10K sat on his knees, "Addy Please I love you"He whispered clearly still in pain from me hitting him in the nuts. I grabbed my Z whacker, "Don't Addy me How could you"I said before Hitting him the head with my Z whacker. 10K coughed up blood falling to his side groaning in pain. 

10K looked up at me blood pouring from his face and nose, "I'll Never want to see you Again"I said tears still falling from my Face. 10K signed nodding getting up from the ground, "Alright if that what you want then Anything for you Addy"He whispered limping away from me with his head hung low. I looked at Lucy who had Tears rolling down her face, "Get back to the house Lucy Alright"I said closing my eyes tightly trying to stop the tears from falling faster. 

I felt a small leg kick me really hard before i heard footsteps running away, "I'm going to kill you Red Im fucking going to rip off your arms and beat you senseless"I said swing my Z whacker growling at the Girl on the ground. I felt Arms wrap around my Wait making me groan kicking the air, "Addy What happen Why did Lucy run into Doc's arms crying"Warren asked turning me around so that im facing her concern face. 

I dropped my Z whacker fulling breaking down into Warren's arms, "Red What happened and I want the fucking Truth"Warren snapped wrapping her arms around me nodding at Vasquez. Vasquez pointed his gun at Red glaring dragers , "10K kissed me that what"Red said earning a Smack to the face by Vasquez Pistol. Red hissed in pain glaring at Vasquez crossing her arms, "Calm down Addy Okay stop crying and tell us what happened"Warren said rubbing my shoulder softly. 

Vasquez looked around the Woods, "Where's 10K At anyways"He asked looking down at me worried written all over his face. I got up from Warren arms playing with my Jacket, "I'll told him that I never wanted to his him again and I'll might have also Hit him in the face with my Z whacker"I said looking down at the ground sadly. Warren looked at me shocked , "What Addy you probably hurt him badly"She said placing her hands on her head signing. 

Warren grabbed Red by the shirt collar pushing her into a tree, "TELL US THE TRUTH RIGHT NOW ASSHOLE BEFORE I SEND MURPHY OUT HERE TO END YOUR FUCKING BRAINS DO YOU HEAR ME ASSHOLE"Warren snapped punching red in the jaw growling. Red spit Blood at Warren laughing, "Alright you want the truth Fine 10K didnt kiss me I kissed him "Red said glaring at me smirking. I covered my face with my face, "I'l Almost broke up with him for NO FUCKING REASON"I snapped at Red tears forming in my eyes again.

Warren looked at me seriously, "Alright Red That was your last shot to stay with us"Warren said kneeing Red in the gut throwing her to the ground. Warren looked at me pointing to my head, "Uhhh Why do you have his Goggles"Vasquez asked confused as fuck right now. I placed a hand on my head signing sadly, "I found them on the ground"I said glaring at Red picking up my Z whacker and 10K sniper. 

"Operation Bite mark/ Delta x-ray Delta do you copy"I heard Citizen Z say from my Walkie talkie. Warren grabbed the Walkie talkie from my belt, "We copy Citizen Z Whats wrong"Warren asked looking at me and Vasquez worriedly. I walked towards Warren side, "Yeah everything Fine but 10K not"He said making me grabbed the Walkie talkie. Warren looked at Vasquez who wrapped an around around her for support, "Citizen Z Whats wrong With 10K"I asked worried for my boyfriend safety. 

I heard Citizen Z Gulp, "Uhhh well Lets just say His Mother captured him"Citizen Z said making me and Warren eyes Widen in shock While Vasquez covered his face.I signed tighting my grip on the Walkie talkie, "When you get his location contract us Please"I said looking at Warren and Vasquez sadly. Warren grabbed Red Arms tightly, "Will do Guys"Citizen Z said as I placed my Walkie talkie back into its holder. Warren hugged me tightly and We just stayed like that for a while looking up at the sky praying that 10K will be okay.

A/N :Chapter 24 is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	25. chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy and the gang makes the leader of The Zero's tell them where 10K is.

Addy P.O.V (In the living room)

I paced around the living room playing with my fingers, "Addy Addy Hey Girl please sit down before you have a panic attack"Warren asked placing her hand my shoulder giving me a warm smile. I looked at Warren tears falling from my eyes, "I should have listen to him but instead I hit him in the face and told him that i never wanted to see him again"I said covering my face as Warren sat me down on the couch.

Warren sat down next to me wrapping an comfortable arm around my shoulder," Addy Listen to me Okay 10K loves you very much and I think that he knew you just need time to think"Warren said rubbing my shoulder. Doc walked over to the door holding the walkie talkie, "Come In Citizen Z This Doc From Delta X-ray Delta asking for anything news of 10K because Addy is on the pill of a breakdown"Doc asked glancing at me from Time to Time. 

Vasquez handed me a bottle of water patting my shoulder, "Hey Doc This Citizen Z with News On our guy Thomas"Citizen Z said making me tackle Doc to the ground grabbing the Walkie talkie. Doc groaned rubbing his arm, "Citizen Z it's Addison carver Whats the news on 10K"I asked leaning on the wall hope fill my body. Warren helped Doc up, "Well Addy There good news and very very Bad news"Citizen Z said panic in his voice. 

Murphy walked towards me grabbing the Walkie talkie, "Alright Give us the Good news first"He said placing Lucy in my Arms. Warren Looked towards Red and 5K, "Red let you brother go"Warren snapped pulling 5K into her arms glaring at Red. I placed Lucy on my shoulder's , "Well the good news 10K is Okay not great but he's okay"Citizen said making me and Warren look at each other worriedly.

Murphy looked at me then towards Warren, "And The bad news"He asked opening an arm for me. Lucy kicked me a couple Times Whining, "Um His Mother is the Sister of The guy that killed Vasquez Family"Citizen Z said making Vasquez grab The Walkie talkie punching a wall. I placed Lucy on the floor walking towards Vasquez, "So if We find The leader of the Zeros then He'll lead us to 10K "Vasquez Asked placing a hand on his head groaning. 

Warren grabbed the Walkie talkie patting Vasquez Shoulder, "Yeah Vasquez He will"Citizen Z said making Vasquez cross his arms nodding a little. Warren looked at me smiling, "Then Its settled We'll going to set up a trap for The Leader of the Zero's and get our guy back"She said high-fiving me patted my shoulder. Doc Threw me my Z whacker and Jacket While Placing 10K Sniper on his back. I placed my Z whacker on my shoulder sadly nodding at nothing praying that we'll find 10K in time for they doing anything to My baby.

Warren placed an arm around Mine and Vasquez Shoulder, "Vasquez and Addy you Two on the roof as I watch out while Me and Doc Hid somewhere"Warren said making me and Vasquez nod grabbing 10K Sniper. Doc looked at Murphy and Red , "What are they going to do"Doc asked picking up Lucy fitting with her hair. I glared at Red crossing my arms, "Murphy Watch That Son of a bitch for me please"Warren asked looking at Murphy seriously.

Murphy nodded towards Warren taking Lucy from Doc sitting on the couch, "And how do actually know if this is going to work"I asked still looking at the ceiling sadly. Vasquez wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Trust me Addy He'll come because He'll probably going to see if 10K had an teammates "He said slowly walking me out the front door. Vasquez Helped climb up onto the roof handing me 10K sniper so He can climb up the roof. 

Vasquez grabbed his pistol placing a scope on it looking towards me, "Alright Do you want my Pistol or 10K Sniper"He asked bending down a little so that he'll hiding a little pulling me down with him. I pointed at His pistol, "I dont trust myself with My babies Sniper"I said taking Vasquez Pistol from him looking into the scope. Vasquez nodded placing The Stands of 10K Sniper on the edge of the roof looking into the Scope. 

Warren and Doc hid behind a tree looking at us nodding pointing to the left, "Alright Addy He'll Here"Vasquez said making me aiming his Pistol looking into the scope growling a little. Escorpion Walked out of the woods with 12 people dressed in a weird Skeleton outfit, "Alright Men look around for any of my nephew Teammates "Escorpion said cracking his knuckles nodding at Th 12 Men behind him. 

Warren slowly brought out her Pistol looking towards Doc , "Addy Vasquez Now"Warren Mouthed to me and Vasquez Making us nod shooting two of the 12 men behind Escorpion. Vasquez reloaded 10K sniper growling , "5,912"Vasquez said making me glance at me confuse on why he's counting for 10K. Vasquez looked at me shooting another Zero in the face, "5,913 and I'm doing it because I like the kid and i hate his uncle"He said reloading 10K Sniper.

Escorpion glanced Towards Roof making Me and Vasquez hide covering our mouths, "Alright Where are you guys at SHOW YOURSELF'S "Escorpion snapped making me slowly look down at Warren who was Slowly making her way Behind The leader of the Zero's. Escorpion Crossed his arms looking at all his dead Gang members, "Ughhh Can't find good people these days"He mumbled yelping When Warren grabbed him by the neck playing her Machete on his throat.

Warren looked up at me and Vasquez nodding, "Its stay now guys Come on down"She said as Doc walked out from behind a tree holding his gun out just in case Escorpion tries anything on us.Vasquez helped me down from the roof jumping down beside me, "Where My Boyfriend at you fucking Bitch"I snapped Running towards the leader of The Zeros only to be held back by Doc and Vasquez. 

Warren kicked Escorpion to his knees placing her Pistol on his head , "Tell us Where our guy is then you will lead us to him"Warren said making Escorpion laugh a little looking at me smirking. I growled trying to break free from Vasquez and Doc Arms glaring at The leader of the Zero's, "Let me go Guys i just wanna break his nose...and his neck"I said steaming probably coming out of my ears because of how Angry I'm am right now.

Escorpion Laughed a little pointing at Vasquez, "I'll remember You"He whispered Making Vasquez growl placing me fully into Doc's Arms. I'll placed my head on Doc Shoulder watching as Vasquez picked up The lead of the Zero's by his shirt collar eyes filled with rage, "Listen here Bastard you killed my Wife and Daughter so not only will I'll be hurting for them but only for 10K"Vasquez said punching Escorpion in the face growling in rage. 

Vasquez Grabbed my Z whacker hitting Escorpion screaming rage, "Alright Man We still need him to tell us where 10K is"Warren said making Vasquez Drop my Z whacker crossing his arms turning away from Escorpion. Doc Let me go crossing his arms, "Now You go 5 seconds to tell us where our guy is or else"Warren said pistol whipping Escorpion In the face signing in frustration. I picked up my Z whacker placing it on my shoulder, "He'll With his Mother being held hostage until she knows what she wants to do with him"Escorpion said laughing evilly. 

I dropped Kicked Escorpion into the ground growling, "WHERE IS MY BOYFRIEND ASSHOLE"I snapped eyes turning colors a little. Warren looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "He'll Somewhere you never know Bitch"He said making Warren place him into a choke hold growling. Vasquez pointed his pistol at Escorpion's Head, "Nobody cares Addy a bitch Asshole Nobody"He said kicking The leader of the Zero's in the face. 

Escorpion Looked at Us throw one eye signing a little, "Fine I'll show you were That loser of a nephew is"He said letting Doc Chain his hands together behind his back. Warren kicked him a little," 10K not a loser so shut it"She said in provocative Mother mode glaring at Escorpion. Warren Looked at Doc , "Alright Doc Go grab Murphy , Lucy , 5K and the Asshole"Warren asked making Doc nod walking into the house. I swear if 10K Mother hurts my Baby then I'll will kill her slowly not even going to regret killing my Future Mother in law. I looked up at the sky, '10K you better be okay because if you're not then I'll will bring you back and kill you myself'I thought placing my head in my hands tears falling down my face. 

A/N: Chapter 25. Not good at Cliffhangers so here you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	26. chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang finds 10K. The gang gets a new member.

Addy P.O.V 

I sat down on the hood of our new Van glaring at Escorpion, "If he Hurt asshole i won't hesitate to kill you"I said fixing my jacket. Escorpion Glared at me, "Sweetie He was losing a Lot of blood before Captured Him"He said making me Freeze looking at him. Vasquez Wrapped an arm around me pointing his gun at Escorpion, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO 10K ASSHOLE"Vasquez snapped slowly placing his finger on the trigger. 

Warren walked over towards me, "Hey Girl what's wrong you look like someone shot you"She asked placing a hand on my shoulder concern filling her eyes. I looked at my Z whacker dropping on the ground placing my head in my hands, "Addy Sweetie Hey Hey don't cry What's wrong Please tell me"Warren asked wrapping her arms around my shaking shoulders. I placed my head on Warren shoulder sobbing, "I'm the reason He was bleeding Warren I'll hit him with my Z whacker knowing how badly he would get hurt"I sobbed hugging Warren tighter. 

Vasquez Patted my shoulder softly, "Hey Addy Listen you were hurt and you wasn't Thinking right so you did what your mind was telling you"Vasquez said making me look at him. Escorpion Laughed trying to get up from the ground, "Nice try Dude But You can't get up"Doc said smirking at the leader of the Zero's. I hoped off the hood of the New truck crossing my arms looking up at the Sky, "Alright Lets move before its to late"Warren said Pushing Red inside the Van. 

Doc Grabbed Escorpion pushing into the truck of the Van hoping beside him, "Doc Are you sure you wanna sit next to him"Warren asked placing her pistol back into its holder. Doc nodded at Warren, "Warren Someone Has to make sure he doesn't try to escape without trying to kill him before he can get us to 10K"Doc said glancing towards me smiling a little. I raised my hands into the air, "Hey He done A lot for me well For all of us so We need to do this for him and he's my Boyfriend"I said hoping into the passenger seat placing my Z whacker in my lap. 

Warren Helped Murphy Place Lucy into the middle of seat, "Don't Worry Lucy Uncle 10K will be back with soon"Warren said playing with Lucy Hair before letting Murphy into the Van. Vasquez hoped into the Van on the other side of Lucy Handing me 10K Slingshot and Pistol, "I found These Beside two of the dead Zero's"He said buckling his seatbelt. Warren Hoped into The driver side looking at me, "Well Addy let's go get you guy back"Warren said patting my leg. 

Vasquez looked towards Doc , "Alright Doc make him tell us Where 10K is"He said reloading 10K sniper. Warren Started up The Van, "Ughhhh go Straight for a couple miles then turn right"Escorpion said making Warren drive straight looking at Escorpion Through the rear view mirror. Doc placed with 10K Knife looking at Escorpion with a death glare, "Listen to Me Carefully Thomas Mother is someone you don't wanna mess with"Escorpion said leaning back a little.

I Glanced behind me glaring at Escorpion, "Well She has our guy and we will not leave him behind Asshole"I said crossing my arms looking at the road again. Warren nodded turning left, "Yeah 10K would have done the same thing for us if we'll were in his spot"Warren said glancing at the Leader of The Zero's. Escorpion Look at the floor, "We'll We're going is just down the road"He said making Warren nod a little continuing going straight down the road. 

I slowly brought out my gun, "I'll sense Something About to happen Warren Stop the Car"I said making Warren stop The Van unbuckling her seatbelt. Vasquez unbuckled his seatbelt getting out of the Van, "I'll watch your backs while you and Warren look around"He said hopping onto the Van. Warren nodded pulling me towards The Huge Mansion in front of us, "Be ready for Anything Girl"Warren said making me nod. 

Warren pulled me beside her when the doors begin to Open, "Hector Are you Back Did you find My Son's teammates"10K Mother asked walking out of the doors holding 10K Bandanna. I gasp covering my mouth behind the bush me and Warren are hiding behind, "Hector Brother Where are you I need you to make my Son hurt again"My future Mother in law said making me close my eyes trying so hard not to jump and hurt that son of a bitch. 

Warren slowly loaded her gun pointing at 10K Mother, "Alright I'll Won't Shoot You unless you giving me and my Team Our guy Back right now"Warren said glaring at 10K devil of a mother . Warren pulled me up beside her, "Who's That"10K Mother asked me crossing her arms. I glared at her, "I'm your Son's Girlfriend NOW GIVE ME BACK MY BABY"I snapped at My ex Future Mother in law don't ask any Question people just stay in your place.

La Reina Looked at me up and Down, "Meh He done Way Worse than you"She said making walking towards giving her a death glare. Warren grabbed my shoulder pulling me back beside her, "So My boyfriend Mother is La Reina The queen of the Zero's hahahaha Me and Him so talking about this when we find him"I mumbled crossing my arms glaring at the ground. My heart stopped When I heard 10K screaming pain, "WHERE MY BABY BOY AT ASSHOLE"Warren snapped pointed the tip of her pistol on La Reina Head.

Hector Jumped out of the Van making Doc tackle him to the ground, "Ahhh he punched me in the nuts"Doc whined punch Hector in the face. La Reina Signed Crossing her arms , "Alright Fine I'll tell you guys When my worthless Son is but you won't like what you see"She said making Doc slid off Hector pulling him up by the chains. I placed 10K Pistol and Knife in my holder, "Alright Guys Lets Move than"Warren said still pointing her gun at La Reina head. 

"I'm not going to remove my gun from your head until we all see Our guy"Warren said pushing La Reina inside the Mansion nodding towards me and the others. I placed my Z whacker my shoulder walking inside the Mansion with the others behind me, "Follow me Delta X-Ray Delta"La Reina Said smirking walking up the stairs smirking to herself. I heard 10K screaming from downstairs making me stop, "WARREN MOVE NOW"I yelled pushing Warren off the railing of the stairs getting shot in the shoulder. 

Warren Ran to my side as Vasquez , Doc and Murphy attacked La Reina and 6 Members of the Zero's angrily. My head snapped towards A huge black door when a Couple Bangs sounds Come it, "You don't think"I asked placing my head on the cold floor of the huge Mansion. Warren pressed onto my Wound looking at the door, "I have no idea-"Warren said only to be cut off my the huge Black door being busted door. 

A very Angry and hurt 10K appeared into the light, "Well shit Son how did you escape" La Reina Asked only to be shot in the chest by 10K. Warren Slowly wrapped my good arm around her shoulder helping me up, "I think when you got Shot Something inside of him snapped"Warren Whispered placing my under the stairs.Me and Warren peek out from behind the floor, "Who's next Huh WHO'S FUCKING NEXT"10K snapped thrown a chair at Hector's head.

Hector Looked at What's left of His group, "Alright Men Grab my sister and break for it"He said rubbing out the doors of the Mansion. 10K dropped The Gun he was carrying , "I'll feel like im on cloud 9 right now"He said before fainting into a chair. Vasquez and Doc ran towards 10K, "Grab He's Bleeding very Badly from his side"Doc said placing a piece of his shirt trying to stop the bleeding. 

Warren helped me over to 10K side, "He's need Medial Attention Now Im no use"Doc said Panicking When 10K split up blood. The Mansion Door's reopened making Murphy raise is hands up, "Mr. Murphy don't send Zombies Im a doctor I can help Him"A lady said from the doors of the Mansion making me and the others glance towards her. The Lady Walked towards 10K with her hands raised high into the sky, "My name is Sun Mei I'm a doctor"Sun Mei Said making Warren nod pressing down on to my Wound. 

Sun Mei Looked at 10K , "I'm going to need to stitch him up and check on that Head wound To"She said looking at me. Warren showed Sun Mei My shoulder, "She'll Be fine I stitch her up First then I'll be off to Him"The doctor said making me and the others nod. Doc Helped Warren Pick 10K into a Room while I'll walked beside them, "Alright I'll have them out soon"Sun Mei said as Warren shut the door. I looked at The sky sadly, 'This hell hole needs to stop hurting my bady'I thought letting Sun Mei stitch me up listen to the window blow from outside.

A/N: Chapter 26 is done and Now Sun Mei is in the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	27. chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K has another Nightmare/Visions. The gang finds out 10K been having visions.

10K P.O.V ( 10K Nightmare)

I limped out of the scary dark room holding my chest whining in pain, "Addy , Warren Everyone I'm sorry I can't take the pain anymore"I said falling to my knees tears falling from my eyes. I heard screaming coming from the room beside me, "No please tell me My crazy Mother and uncle didn't find my family"I whispered walking towards the door grabbing a broke chair piece. I kicked opened the door to find a tired up Warren and Doc. 

I limped over to My Mother and Father figure concern filling my body, "Warren Doc How did Manage to kidnap you guys"I asked untying them. Doc rubbing his sore wrist groaning in pain," They Jumped out of nowhere"Doc said helping Warren stand up. Warren looked at me placing a hand on my cheek, "Addy and the others are still Missing somewhere inside this crazy Mansion"Warren said making my eyes widen in fear and shock. 

Warren handed me a pistol kissing my forehead, "Go find them Baby Me and Doc need to rest up"She said making me nod limping out the room. I saw Blood pouring from upstairs making me gag a little, "Addy Baby Where are you ADDISON GRACE CARVER IF YOU HERE MAKE A SOUND"I yelled running upstairs slipping on the blood. I saw like 12 Zombies standing by a big Gold door, "What are you guys trying keep from me huh Murphy , Lucy , Vasquez IF IT'S ADDY IM KILLING YOU GUYS AND THOSE BITCHES THAT TOOK HER"I snapped cracking my knuckles. 

I shot a couple Z's in the head, "Where Addy at Asshole tell me right the fuck now"I said bashing another Z's head into the ground. I crackled my Knuckles glaring at the Last Zombie, "you better step aside bastard"i growled only for the Zombie to launch at me. I grabbed the Z by the neck placing my gun on his temple, "I will not let you have my baby"I said shooting him in the head throwing him off the stair railing. 

I kicked down the door whining in pain, "Hello anyone inside this room Addy Vasquez Murphy Lucy Anyone"I asked looking around the very very dark room. I jumped when the lights turned on and the door slammed shut , "Alright Not cool I just wanna know if my Baby is okay"I said turning around only to became face to Face with Addy herself. Well Someone help me please , "Addy Hey How you been good great "I said trying to back away from girlfriend.

Addy growled at me swinging her Z whacker around, "Time to Die Thomas"She said launching at me making me shriek like a kid not getting what they want. Addy hit me in the face with Her Z whacker, "Addy What's wrong with you Baby Its me 10K Tommy"I said backing away from my Angry girlfriend. Addy pointed her pistol at me glaring at me, "Don't Call me Baby I'm not your Baby I'll never was"Addy said well that just broke my heart.

Addy shot me in the chest making me look at sadly falling to my knees, "Addy please stop"I said whipping away the blood that was forming in my mouth. Addy smirked at me swing her Z whacker at my head again, "Aww The strong kid in our guy is begging for me to stop"She said kicking me in the crouch really hard. I gasp in pain falling to my side tears falling from my eyes. Addy grabbed me by the neck pressing down really hard kicking me in my side. 

Addy sat down on top of me tighting her grip on my neck, "Addy Please Stop Your killing me"I gasped out trying to pry Addy's hands from my neck. Addy slowly grabbed my Knife from her pocket placing it on my Neck, "Warren , Doc , Vasquez , Murphy you can come inside now"Addy said making Warren and the others walk inside the room smirks all over their faces. I started banging my head on the floor, "Wake up Wake up Please tell me this is all a fucking dream SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP"I said still trying to pry Addy's hands from my neck.

Addy punched me in the face before throwing me towards Warren smirking, "He'll all yourself's Warren"She said walking towards Murphy. Warren looked down at me crossing her arms, "Nope"I said jumping out the window screaming landed into a pool. Warren and The others looked down at me shaking their head looking towards Murphy, "AHHHHH FUCK"I snapped jumping out of the pool running for my life.

I glanced behind me to see about a million Zombies behind me, "WAKE UP THOMAS PLEASE WAKE UP SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP"I snapped jumping over a tree and a car at the same time. I don't think is a dream, "I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF BEFORE A ZOMBIE CAN"I snapped jumping off a cliff screaming my lungs out tears still pouring out of my eyes. I saw some of the Zombies falling off the cliff with me to their deaths. 

(End of 10K Nightmare) Addy P.O.V 

10K Shot up screaming tears pouring out of his eyes like a runaway train, "Shit He'll Breathing to heavily If he counties to breath that hard he will slip into a panic attack"Sun Mei said walking over towards 10K who eyes were darting around the room. Sun Mei Flashed a flashlight into 10K eyes, "Alright He responds to the light"Sun Mei said before 10K pushed Her off him taking off into the bathroom. 

Warren Helped Sun Mei up looking towards the bathroom, "Another nightmare"She asked still looking at the Bathroom. I slowly nodded my head walking towards the Bathroom, "10K Baby are you okay"I asked knocking on the door placing my ear to the door. My heart broke when I heard My baby sobbing his heart out, "Alright Move out of The way "Vasquez said pushing me away from the door. 

Vasquez looked at the door , "10K Brother if you by the door please move away from it"He said taking off his best. Vasquez screamed ramping his shoulder into the door, "Open you damn door I wanna see if my Friend is okay"Vasquez said still ramping his shoulder into the bathroom door. Warren signed rubbing her temple, "Vasquez Stop your hurting yourself"Warren said walking to Vasquez side grabbing him by the shoulder.

Sun Mei kicked down the door reliving a shaking 10K sitting my the toilet, "10K Baby What's Wrong Hey Please calm down you're scare everyone"I said running to my boyfriend side worry fill my whole body. 10K glanced at me before scrambling away from me , "Stay Back I'm sorry I was good enough for you"10K said hiding his face from me. Warren glanced at 10K Worriedly, "I think We'll were apart of his nightmare"Warren said walking towards 10K who whimpered hiding his face into his knees. 

Sun Mei slowly walked towards 10K hand held up into the air, "Hey 10K Calm bud Their not the ones you saw in your nightmare"She said bending down to 10K Level. 10K looked at Sun Mei with his head raised to the side, "Did they send you to kill me "He whispered placing his head back into his knees.Sun Mei Placed her hands on 10K shoulder's, "No Sweetie they didn't send me to kill you They want to know what happened in your nightmare"She asked making 10K look at her sadly. 

Lucy ran into the room clapping her hands happily after she spotted 10K, "Uncle 10K Pick me up"She said running into the arms Of 10K who hugged her tightly getting up from the floor. Sun Mei Pulled me and Warren outside the bathroom, "Alright i dont think He'll having nightmares"Sun Mei said making me and Warren exchange looks of confusion. Sun Mei Leaned on the wall rubbing her temple , "I'll think He'll having Vision's about the future"She said pointing to the needle of the ground. 

Warren Walked over to the Needle, "Same Needle he was injected with at the Model Addy I think she right"Warren said throwing me The needle. 10K walked out of the Bathroom with Lucy and somehow 5K on his back, "So basally His Nightmares are really visions that might come true"I said making 10K freeze in place. Sun Mei Nodded patting my shoulder, "But If you keep doing what you guys been doing that He'll should be fine"She said making me and the others nod.And just like that Me , Warren and Murphy watched 10K , 5K and Lucy playing in the backyard of the mansion laughing like kids high on sugar. 

A/N: Chapter 27 is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	28. chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy stuff happens to the gang.

Addy P.O.V 

I sat down on top of the staircase watching 10K goof around with 5K and Lucy, "Let me guess You still think he'll might hate you"Warren said sitting next to me placing a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at Warren signing, "Warren I'll told him That I never wanted to see him again and to make everything worse I hit him in the head with My Z whacker"I said tears forming in my eyes. Warren looked towards 10K who was running around with Lucy on his shoulders. 

Warren grabbed my hand pointing towards 10K, "He's May look like a mean son of a bitch Addy but Deep down he'll could never hate you Because he loves you"She said wrapping an around my shoulder. Vasquez Popped out nowhere, "And Plus If he hated you Addy he wouldn't be watching you while your not looking"Vasquez said making me raise an eyebrow at him. I looked towards 10K who was looking at me with worry in his eyes. 

10K noticed me looking at me, "I wasn't watching you"He said rubbing his neck blushing a little. Warren walked over to Lucy bending down to her level, "Hey Lucy wanna go make fun of your father with me"She asked holding out her hand for Lucy. Lucy nodded taking Warren hand kissing 10K cheek, "We'll will continuing Our fun time later Uncle 10K"She said making 10K nod smiling at Lucy as Warren took her to the room beside us.

10K walked upstairs sitting down next to me looking at his shoes , "Addy Listen I'm sorry"He said looking at me sadness filling his eyes. I looked at him smiling a little, "I'm not mad anymore 10K Red was forced to tell us the truth"I said placing my head on his shoulder. 10K placed his head on top of mine, "I'm sorry That i thought you cheated on me 10K"I said grabbing 10K hand tightly. 

10K kissed my Head laughing a little, "Its fine Addy I swear"He said kissing my hand smiling at me. 10K got up from the stairs holding out his hand for me, "Do you wanna go outside and watch the Sunset"He asked pulling me up from the stairs smiling. Lucy Jumped on my Back, "Take me with you My father and Warren Fell Asleep"She said placing her head in my shoulder. 10K took Lucy from my shoulders, "Of course you can come Sweetie"10K said making Lucy cheer kissing his cheek. 

Vasquez walked out of the kitchen worried, "Ummm guys We got like 70 Puppies and kittens outside"He said making 10K place Lucy back on the ground eyes widen in shock. Warren ran out of the Room she was sleeping in machete in hand , "How are we going to leave if the Mansion is Surround by Zombies"Warren asked panicking a little. 10K pointed at Murphy who was leaning on the wall fixing his suite, "Murphy Make them leave Please"Warren asked making Murphy nod walking out the front door. 

10K grabbed his sniper walking towards the window As Murphy ran back inside breathing heavily, "Uhhhhh yeah all that left are like 40 fucking Blaster and you know i can't control them"He said falling into Doc's arms shaking badly. 10K loaded his sniper, "Alright Blasters time to die"He whispered before firing his gun smirking. 10K eyes widen in fear , "Umm Everyone upstairs now"He said picking me up over his shoulders running upstairs. 

10K placed me on the bed running to the door, "Alright What's going on 10K"Warren asked 10K who slammed the door locking it. 10K gulped looking at the window, "Uhhhh The Man brought like these zombies and Yeah i'll cant shot them in the head"He said running to my side hugging me tightly. Warren patted 10K shoulder, "Alright People out the widow now or we can all die here"She said making me and the others shoot up fear in out eyes. 

10K ran towards the Window looking out, "We'll are super lucky My Mother has a pool because we could have never survived that landing"10K said grabbing my hand tightly. 10K Slowly walked out on the ledge of the Window Helping me out, "Well See you on the other side Babe"He said kissing my cheek before jumping off the edge of the window with me beside him. I landed into the water, "Alright Warren Vasquez jump"I said once i came up for air.

Warren grabbed Lucy covering her with her body as she Jumped, "Damn Water hurts"Warren groaned out placing Lucy on the edge of the pool patting her head. Doc grabbed 5K hand tightly , "Alright little Buddy Close your eyes "He said making 5K close his eyes. Doc picked up 5K jumping off the edge landing beside me , Warren and Vasquez, "Owww my Leg hit the bottom hard"Doc whined out Placing 5K beside Lucy. 

I glanced around the pool eyes widen, "Guys Where 10K"I asked still looking around for my Boyfriend. I felt my heart drop when 10K started Screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHH ZOMBIE BEAR"10K screamed behind us making me and the others look behind us. I groaned covering my eyes making Warren glance towards me, "Addy That the same bear from the sisters of Mercy Camp"She said making me groan placing my head on the cold ground.

10K backed away from the Zombie bear, "Hey you dont want me Mrs.Bear I don't taste good I mean come on I'm a mess"He said running away from the bear again screaming in fear. Warren jumped out of the pool pulling out her Machete running at the Zombie Bear, "Stay away from my Baby you zombie bear"She snapped stabbing the bear in the face repeatedly. 10K eyes widen in fear scrambling away from Warren, "No No No NO"He Mumbled rocking back and forth.

Sun Mei Looked at 10K, "Warren stop Your making 10K have a flashback of a vision he mad"Sun Mei said walking towards 10K side placing a hand on his shoulder. 10K snapped his eyes towards Sun Mei, "Hey Buddy Calm down your safe"She whispered pulling 10K into her arms. 10K nodded slowly calming down, "YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING MY QUEEN"I heard The man snap from behind us. 

10K groaned pulling away from Sun Mei Hug getting up from the ground, "You again How many times do i have to beat your ass"10K said crossing his arms glaring at the man. Warren grabbed Sun Mei pulling her behind the rock we all hid behind, "Well hello again Kid you look like shit"The Man said making 10K gasp hurtfully glaring at him harder. 10K crossed his arms stomping the ground eyes turning red....again which really scary . 

10K ran at the Man screaming in rage, "Alright Listen here just because My eyes look like hell doesn't mean i not sexy as hell Bitch look at me I can ge-----Im going to stop talking now"10K said noticing my death glare. The Man grabbed 10K by the neck , "Im going to end you Asshole"He said hanging 10K over a cliff. 10K eyes widen in fear, "LEAVE HIM ALONE ASSHOLE"I snapped running at the Man rage filling up my body. 

10K shook his head tears forming in his eyes, "Addison Grace Carver Please dont do what I think you about to do"Warren said tracking me to the ground pinning my arms beside me. Okay I swear I just saw Mack , Cassandra and Charlie standing beside the Man looks of pure Angry on their faces , "Anyone else see Addy's ex , Cassandra and charlie please tell me you do"Doc asked walking beside me scared the fuck out of his mind. 

10K eyes locked on Mine as he struggled to breathe, "Hey Mister look behind you"Mack said tapping the guy on the shoulder. The man glanced Behind him, "Who are you and how did you and your friends get behind me"The man asked confused still holding a tight grip on 10K neck. Mack crackled his knuckles , "10K Brother i hope you forgive me after What I'm about to do"Mack said making 10K gasp a little still struggling to break free from The man grip. 

Mack Ran inside 10K body making 10K eyes to close, "What the fuck is Happening right now are we'll are high right now"Doc asked still really scared out of his mind . 10K bite down Man making him drop him down the cliff, "AHHHHH NOOO"I screamed pushing Warren off me running towards the edge of the cliff. 10K was looking up at me waving , "Im fine I guess when Mack entered my body he did something that made my fall save"10K yelled up to me smiling a little. I guess W'll be going to get 10K from down the bottom of the cliff ohhh that boy is super lucky i'll love him. 

A/N:Chapter 28 is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	29. chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous 10K is all im going to say.

10K P.O.V 

I yelped when Addy tackled me to the ground, "Awww I'm sorry for saying that please don't hit me"I said covering my face with my hands. Addy uncovered my face poking my nose, "I'm not Mas at you Babe Just got worried when you fell off the cliff"She said placing her head in my shoulder. Warren Pulled up with the Van, "Alright Who's ready to get back on the road to California"Warren asked honking the horn looking at me and Addy.

Addy got off me pulling me up with her , "Mission Take Murphy to California is back on Let's do this thing"Doc said from the passenger seat clapping a little. Addy pulled me beside her and Lucy placing her head on my shoulder, "Yeah Uncle 10K is Okay"Lucy cheered trying to unbuckle herself . Murphy wrapped an arm around Lucy small shoulder, "You can hug Uncle 10K when we stop right now you gotta stay safe"Murphy said in a fatherly tone. 

Lucy looked at me and Addy , "Umm Can I know Mack is Now"She asked giving us her Puppy dog eyes. Addy looked towards me grabbing my hand tears slowly falling from her eyes, "Well Lucy Mack Thompson was a kinda sweet guy"Warren said looking back at Lucy patting Addy Leg for confront. Addy placed her head signing whipping her eyes, "Mack was like 10K but He just wanted me and Him to be by ourself and He was a little bit more overprotective of me"Addy said playing with the zipper of her jacket. 

Lucy Looked at Addy placing her small little hand on top of Addy's, "Who's Was Mack to You Aunt Addy"Lucy asked placing her head on Addy Shoulder. Addy smiled at Lucy a little, "Mack was my Boyfriend Lucy"Addy said kissing Lucy head smiling a little more. Murphy looked out the window looking at the sky sadly, "So If Mack wasn't dead then you and him would still be together "Lucy asked making me looking at my feet. 

Addy Glanced at me grabbing my hand, "I think so yeah"She said making me place my head on the window sadly. Lucy looked at me, "Can you tell me more about Mack Addy"Lucy asked making Addy nod her head letting go of my hand. Lucy cheered placing her head back on Addy's Shoulder, "Alright Mack was a sweet guy to Meet He'll always found a way to Make me Smile"Addy said forgetting that Im beside her. 

Warren glanced at me threw the rearwiev Mirror smiling sadly, "Mack also never wanted to leave Addy by herself....He even jumped out of the Van just to make sure Addy was Safe"Doc said making me moan in jealously. Does anyone but Warren know that im sitting in the same van as them, "Mack He said he couldn't move on in this Hell whole without me"Addy said making me roll my eyes crossing my arms. 

Lucy squealed happily clapping her hands, "Awww So Do you still wish he was still here"Lucy asked making me snap my neck towards her hurt filling my eyes. Addy smiled at Lucy, "Everytime Lucy Everytime"She said well that hurt like a bitch. Doc looked at me raising an eyebrow at me , "You okay there kid you look pissed and Jealous at the same time"He asked noticing my crossed arms.

I shook my head smiling a fake smile, "Nope nothing Wrong here"I lied looking out the window placing my head on the cold glass. Warren turned the corner, "Sooooooooo so does Uncle 10K kinda make you remember Mack"Lucy asked making me and the others look at her. Addy Blushed A little rubbing her neck, "Uhhhh No....Maybe.....Yeah"Addy said making Everyone look at me. Well that just hurt my heart really really bad. 

I laughed a little before unbuckling my seatbelt, "I'm going to walk the rest of the rest of the way"I said before jumping out of the Moving Van. I hissed in pain when I landed on my Bad arm, "Ahhhhhh Fucking Helll Asshole "I said laying on the ground holding my arm. I saw the Van stop making me jump up from the ground Hissing pain, "AHHHHHHH FUCK ME BITCH"I snapped holding my leg tears falling from Eyes. 

I fell to the ground moaning in pain , "Come on Baby Boy"Warren said coming into my sight of vision making me shake my head. Warren slowly and carefully helped me up on from the ground dusted me off, "No i dont wanna go back Warren"I said crossing my arms hissing in pain tears falling again. Warren signed patting my head, "Baby boy Your're Not going to let Everyone taking about Mack ruin your happiness with Addy are you"She asked placing her hands on my shoulder smiling at me sweetly. 

I crossed my arms carefully looking at the ground, "I guess not Warren But can you help me back to the Van I think i hurt my leg"I said putting at my pants that wear tore at the knees. Warren placed one of my Arms around her shoulder, "Alright there you go Baby Boy"She said helping me back inside the Van. Addy Looked at Worriedly, "I'm fine I'll have Injured an arm and a leg"I said wrapping my none injured arm around Addy shoulder. 

Lucy jumped into my lap making me groan in pain , "You know 5K and Lucy please i beg of you stop hurting my Private"I whined in pain placing my head on the cold glass of the window. Addy laughed a little kissing my cheek , "My poor Baby"She said making me stick my tongue out at her. Lucy leaned back into me smiling, "Uncle 10K Did you jump out of the Van because you were Jelly of Mack"Lucy asked making me close my eyes tightly. 

I covered my face with Addy's jacket, "Shh I'm in my safe Zone"I said crossing my arms carefully. Addy grabbed her jacket off my Face looking into my eyes, "Awww Baby you were Jealous"She said kissing me softly grabbing my hand. Lucy pushed us away from each other, "Ewwwww Dad Make them stop kissing in front of me disgusting"Lucy said sitting back down next to her Father. Murphy wrapped his arm around Lucy Small shoulder. 

Doc Patted my shoulder, "Aww don't worry kid you still cute even though you look high and a druggie"He said making me punch him in the nuts glaring at him. Addy and the others laughed at Doc whining in pain, "Nobody takes about me like that"I said crossing my arms again glaring a the floor.Doc weakly nodding placing his head on the back of the passenger seat, "Alright Everyone calm it down Alright"Warren said patting Lucy head kissing 5K cheek smiling at me and the others starting up the Van again.

Addy Placed her head on my shoulder grabbing my hand, "i lied by the way You don't remind me of Mack Babe"She said looking at me a little kissing my cheek. I shook my head rolling my eyes, "I don't How come"I said sounding sad now kissing Addy temple softly. Addy leaned back into her seat, "Mack was my first Boyfriend who was always overprotective so I dont car anymore 10K Your my new boyfriend and I want you to be who you are"She said patting my leg smiling at me sweetly. 

I stuck my tongue at Addy kissing her temple again, "Awww that's so sweet Baby And of course i'll continuing be the lady m--OWWWWWWWWW"Igroaned out as Addy punched me in the nuts making a tear fall from my eyes like a bullet train. Addy glared at me fist ready for another go at my Nuts, "I'm sorry Baby"I moaned out to Addy hands going into the air. Addy smirked kissing my cheek, "Yeah you better have been"She whispered into my ear making me shiver a little. 

I grabbed Addy hand pulling her closer to me, "Alright People Get some sleep our next stop is an old War Zone"Warren said glancing at me and the others. Addy Placed her head on my shoulder Yawning, "Alright Warren"She said in a tried voice. I wrap an arm around Addy placing my head on top of hers. "Night Night dont let the bedbugs Bite"Doc said falling a sleep like a drunk person at a party without them knowing. 

I kissed Addy head yawning rubbing my eyes with my good hand, "War Zone Why am I not surprised"Murphy Mumbled wrapping his arms around a sleeping Lucy letting the sleep take over his body. I leaned my head against the back of my seat yawning again,"Night everyone"I'll mumbled looking at the others to see everyone but Warren sleeping like a baby. I smiled to my self finally letting the sleep taking over my very very very Injured and tired Body. 

A/N:Chapter 29 is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	30. chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K has a flashback.

10K'S P.O.V (10K Flashback Of Him and Addy saying I love you) 

Addy Pulled into the house we're staying at for a couple Day's laughing, "10K Where have you been I have been looking all over for My Baby"She said wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled wrapping my arms around Addy's Waist kissing her head, "On the roof making sure no Z's Where Coming"I said placing my head on top of her head smiling to myself. Addy kissed my temple softly, "Wow Baby"She said pulling me to the couch placing her head on my shoulder. 

Warren ran into the Living room Machete in her hand, "Addy 10K Puppies and Kittens and Lots of them"She said making me and Addy jump up from the couch grabbing our weapons. Addy grabbed my hand Running out of the house, "Alright 10K on the roof of the truck while Addy , Doc and Vasquez is with me"Warren said grabbing her pistol from its holder. I jumped on top of the Van Placing down my Bipods, "Lets kill us some puppies and kittens"Warren said swinging her Machete running at the Z's.

Addy Smashed a couple Z's head into the ground jumping onto a log, "Doc Behind you"Addy said making Doc turn around just in time to get tackled by a Zombie, "Shit Help"He said trying keep the Zombies mouth away from him, "I got you Doc"I said shooting the Zombie in the head reloading my sniper hoping off the Van roof. Addy smiled at me sweetly stabbing a couple Z's in the head with the spikes on her bat spitting on the ground.

I grabbed my Pistol shooting a couple Z's behind Warren, "Thanks Baby boy"Warren said smiling at me giving me the thumbs up. I dropped my Sniper stabbing a Zombie in the head growling, "Ummm 10K Babe There are 5 Blasters behind you"Addy said fear filling her voice. I slowly turned around pistol in my hand, "Guys Get in the house right the fuck now"I whispered to Warren and the others behind me. 

Addy walked over towards me grabbing my shoulder, "Babe No we'll not leaving you out here with them"She said turning me around slowly. I grabbed Addy Face still pointing my gun at The blaster, "Babe Listen please I dont wanna lose you to them so please just get inside"I said placing my forehead on top of hers signing a little. Addy whined placing her head into my shoulder, "Fine Babe But if i lose you to this hell hole Then I'll will never forgive myself or you"She whispered kissing my deeply. 

Addy pulled away from the kiss running inside the house with Warren and the others behind her. I threw my Pistol on the ground, "YOU CAN HAVE ME BUT YOU WILL NOT HARM MY BABY NOR MY FAMILY EVEN MURPHY"I snapped grabbing a tree branch slamming it into the 5 Blasters head growling madly. The Blasters roared at me making me drop the stick, "Alright Blaster Come get me ADDY IF I DON'T MAKE IT MAKE JUST KNOW THAT I LOVE YOUUUUU"I yelled running away from the house with the blasters behind me. 

I looked behind me to see them gaining on me, "Fuck"I said grabbing my knife from my pocket holding it close to me signing in fear. I jumped over a log doing a 180 stabbing one of the Blasters in the head, "Yeah Bitches you won't take me away from them so early"I said grabbing a tree branch kicking another one before running away even faster. I tripped over a log sending me off a cliff , "AHHHH FUCK ME ASSHOLES"I snapped screaming in pain as i rolled down the cliff. 

I laid on my back groaning in pain, "IF YOU HURT ADDY AND MY FAMILY BLASTERS I WILL COME BACK AND EAT YOUR FACES OFF DO YOU HEAR ME"I snapped groaning in pain looking at the night sky. I heard Footstep running towards me making me whimper as my Vision slowly blurs into Darkness, "10K Sweetheart where are you Are you okay"I heard Addy asked before my Vision became dark and scary. 

I slowly came too, "Addy He's Waking up"I heard Warren say making me groan in pain placing a weak hand on my head. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "10K can you hear me Baby"Addy asked making me slowly turn my head towards her nodding weakly. I opened my eyes blinking at the lights, "H-Hey"I groaned out looking at Addy sadly. Addy eyes watered a little, "Thank god your okay Baby"She whispered placing her head on my shoulder carefully.

Addy looked me in the eyes sadly , "You were bleeding badly and Doc said you landed on your Knife and that you had a lot of Bruises and cuts "Addy sobbed to me making me weakly wrap my arms around her shoulder. I kissed Addy Head, "Hey Addy Don't cry im here now"I said slowly making her look me in the eyes. Addy signed kissing me deeply, "Get so sleep Baby We talk again when you wake up"She said slowly getting up from the ground. Addy kissed me on the forehead, "And I love you to Baby"She whispered walking into her room. 

(End Of 10K Flashback) Addy's P.O.V 

10K looked out the window smiling grabbing my hand, "Something got you happy Baby "I said kissing his cheek. 10K looked at me happily kissing my head, "Just had an amazing Flashback"He said wrapping his good arm around my shoulder. I looked at 10K confused raising an eyebrow, "About what did you sleep with someone before dating Addy and never told us"Murphy asked covering Lucy little ears smirking at 10K. 

10K face-planted in his hand groaning, "No Murphy I didn't sleep with anyone now Thanks for making me upset"10K said crossing his arms. I kissed 10K cheek patting his leg, "Don't worry Baby I did Promise you that you wouldn't die a virgin"I said making Sun Mei look at me with a raised eyebrow. 10K laughed a little looking back out the window,"What so what i took condoms from a store and gave them to 10K a gift so what"I said crossing my arms glaring at the ground.

I placed my head on 10K shoulder, "So now whats was your flashback about 10K"I asked placing my hand on 10K leg. 10K looked at me smiling, "When we first told each other we loved each other"He said kissing my cheek smiling brighter. I looked at me smiling too, "You Mean the time you almost died trying to be a hero"I said making 10K look at me fear rising inside of him. Vasquez laughed a little reloading his pistol shaking his head at me and 10K. 

10K gulped nodding sacredly, "Yeah My Love"He said kissing my head looking at Doc. 10K placed his Sniper behind his seat rubbing his eyes, "You know Kid you really do look like you haven't slept in ages"Doc said handing 10K a mirror he found i guess. 10K grabbed the mirror looking at his self , "AHHHHH WHO IS THAT"10K screamed turning the Mirror away from him. I looked at 10K slapping his shoulder, "Baby you may look tired but its doesn't mean you not sexy as hell. In fact you look like a badass sexy Zombie Killer"I said kissing his head smiling at him.

10K looked at me frowning at me, "I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING TIRED DRUGGIE"He snapped covering his face groaning. I signed warping my arms around him, "Baby Listen Your still the sexy Badass Zombie killer the tiredness will go away"I said kissing his temple. 10K looked at me with a small smile, "You lucky I love you"He said kissing me softly making Both Lucy and 5K look at us in disgust. 

10K wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him, "Alright Now Who's Jacket is this"Lucy asked holding up Mack old Jacket from when all this started. 10K and the others looked at me sadly , "That was the first Jacket Mack wore when this all started"I said taking the jacket from Lucy looking at it sadly. 10K kissed my head rubbing my side, "Shhh Babe Hey Don't look down He'll looking down at you smiling"He said placing his head on his seat rubbing his eyes again. 

Warren Looked at 10K, "Baby boy you can sleep if you want we'll wake you up if something happens"Warren said placing her hand on his leg smiling at him. 10K Nodded leaning his head against the Window closing his eyes, "The Man said something About Zona when we first meet him right"Vasquez said looking at me and the others minus the two sleeping Kids and 10K. Warren nodded turning a coiner, "Yeah and didn't Addy find something about Zona in that weird Base"Vasquez said making me nod. 

I looked at Everyone still a little concerned for my boyfriend Mental state and heath, "How about we talk more about this when 10K wakes up from his nap"I said making Warren and the others nod. I placed my head on 10K shoulder yawning , 'Im going to take a nap too'I thought closing my eyes humming an old song my mom used to sing to me and my little brother. The sleep finally took over my body making me fall deeper into 10K . 

A/N: Chapter 30 is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	31. chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gangs finds out 10K been lying to them.

Addy's P.O.V (Arriving at an old recording studio )

10K eyes widen when we arrived at An old Recording Studio, "Oh hell no Warren keep driving"He said crossing his arms glaring at the floor pouting. Doc smirked at 10K threw the rear view Mirror, "Awww but why Kid"Doc said making 10K gabbing him by the throat growling evilly. Murphy grabbed 10K shoulder, "Yo Kid chill before you Kill the poor guy"Murphy said patting 10K shoulder making me and the others raise an eyebrow at him confused. 

10K rolled his eyes looking at the Recording studio, "We'll staying here for a couple days aren't we"10K said placing his head on the cold window glass signing sadly. Warren looked at 10K placing a hand on his knee, "Alright Baby boy what's wrong"She asked making 10K look at her with so much sadness in his eyes. 10k signed placing his head on top of his hands, "This was the last Place I saw my Mother before she turned evil or Drowned"10K said tears forming in his eyes. 

I wrapped my arms around 10K shoulders, "Hey Baby Its okay We'll Here to protect you just like you do for us"I said kissing his head softly. 10k nodded smiling at me sweetly, "OH JUST FUCK ALREADY"Murphy snapped making Lucy Jump into my arms. Warren unbuckled Her seatbelt slapping Murphy on the back of the head growling, "What did i say about that Murphy Huh you got a kid in the card"Warren snapped making Murphy whine in pain holding his head. 

Lucy laughed at her Father placing her head on my shoulder, "Hahahaha Daddy In trouble"Lucy said making Murphy Look at her Pouting a little. Murphy got out of the Van walking towards 10K side of the Van, "Kid get out of the Van Please"Murphy asked leaning on the Van with his arms crossed. 10K looked at me scared for his life, "What if he bites me Addy 10K scared"10K said placing his head on my shoulder.

10K yelped when Murphy pulled him out of the car, "10K Listen to me Alright"Murphy said placing his hands on 10K shoulders as me and the others watched him closely. 10K glanced at me as Murphy pushed him against the Van, "Alright I'm not going to hurt you Kid stop looking at your girlfriend and look me in the eyes"Murphy said making 10K look at him still scared for his life. Warren raised an eyebrow at Murphy unbuckling her seatbelt just in case He's tries anything on 10K. 

I placed Lucy beside me grabbing my Z whacker glaring at Murphy, " Do you like wearing Suits Kid"Murphy asked making 10K look at Murphy like he just lost his fucking mind. Murphy pulled out a black suite out of nowhere, "WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM"10K snapped looking around Murphy eyes widen in shock. 10K took off running into the studio screaming, "Great Going Murphy you scared Him"I said running after 10K with Warren and Doc Behind me.

I saw 10K standing on a table holding a broken Piano Leg, "What are you going to do with that Baby Its not even sharp"I said laughing a little making 10K pouting looking super hurt. 10K saw Murphy walking inside the Studio, "I'm not wearing that fucking suite"He said crossing his arms sitting on the table. Murphy looked at him confused raising an eyebrow, "Why Not Thomas why are you so scared to wear the suite"He asked making 10K grab his head groaning. 

10K eyes glanced around the room as his breathing began to get heavier, "He dated a girl that kissed herself"We heard Hector say from behind us. 10K groaned placing his head in his knee's, "Why did She kill herself If she was dating a super nice guy like 10K"Doc asked looking at 10K placing a hand on his shoulder. Hector walked over to 10K side, "We Never founded out Why and that why he won't wear a suite because He was wearing a suite when she committed Suicide"Hector said making 10K glare at him a little. 

Warren looked at me wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "So You basically Lied to us but Mainly you lied to me"I said hurt filling my voice as 10K looked away from me. Murphy placed the Suite on the table walking away with his hands in the air, "You didn't tell Your girlfriend that you dated someone before her....Bad Boyfriend am I right"Hector said earning a punch to the nuts by 10K who growled a little still looking away from me. 

I crossed my arms still looking at 10K with so much hurt in my eyes, "I'm surprised Nephew You always told Rachel everything"Hector said making 10K cover his eyes with his hands signing a little. Warren grabbed Hector by the shirt, "Listen to me your fucking bastard if you are fucking lying to us just to hurt Addy then you can leave us the fuck alone"Warren said kneeing Hector in the nuts. 10K looked at his blood stain hands sadly still not looking at me. 

10K took off his jacket getting off the table crossing his arms, "Everything he'll saying is the truth"10K whispered looking at the ground. I punched the wall groaning in pain growling at the Wall, "10K why did you lie to us I thought we're Your family"Doc said disappointment written all over his face. 10K struggled still looking at the ground, "You guys wouldn't Understand why I kept it from you guys mainly Addy"He said playing with his fingers sadly.

I leaned on the wall glaring at 10K tapping my foot on the ground, "Guys leave 10K Alone He probably tell us later you guys are putting way to much pressure on the poor guy"Vasquez said walking inside the Recording Studio with Lucy on his back. 10K placed something on the Table before walking towards the door, "I already know what Addy's about to say so Anything for you Addy"He said before walking out the door with his head hung low.

Vasquez looked at me and the others, "Guys He didn't take any weapons with him"He said kicking the wall growling at us. I rolled my eyes glaring at where 10K once stood, "He Lied to us Vasquez And I don't take lying people in my Group"Warren said playing with her pistol looking at the ground. Vasquez laughed a little, "Didn't Cassandra lie to you guys and got Addison fucking Kidnapped but you guys still took her in"He said fist bumping Murphy. 

Doc glared at Vasquez angrily, "Don't you fucking dare talk about Cassandra like that again Dude"He said leaning on the wall growling angrily. I sat down on the table grabbing The small box off the table throwing it at the Wall, "Yeah I really hope i dont see Him again"I said crossing my arms. Hector leaned on the wall, "We have Pictures of them if you wanna see them"He said making me and the others look at him confused as fuck. 

Warren nodded a little walking towards Hector who was typing something into the wall, "Alright You might feel bad when see the pictures"He said opening an old safe grabbing two piles of Pictures from it. Hector Handed both Me and Warren a pile of Pictures leaning back on the wall, "WHAT ARE FUCKING PICTURES GOING TO TELL US ABOUT RACHEL AND 10k "Murphy snapped punching the wall beside him. 

Warren Placed the two Piles of Pictures in Doc Bag looking towards me, "We'll so looking at those later on"She said making me nod a little. Hector Pointed his gun at my head laughing a little, "Everything I said About 10K and Rachel were true but Thomas would have told you guys have you just gave him so time"He said pointing an other gun at the others. Great now I'm feeling like a fucking shitty girlfriend again why didn't i just give him time. 

Hector smirked at me making Doc and Warren growl, "Now why don't you guys all just drop your weapons and get on your knees right the fuck now"He said making Warren pull out her Pistol and Machete throwing them on the ground giving Hector a death glare. I threw my Z whacker and Pistol on the ground spitting on Hector feet, "Shouldn't have done that Bitch"Hector said before Pistol whipping me making Doc and Warren growl at him.

Murphy glanced towards the door smirking, "You know 10K has a rule you wanna know what that rule is Hector"Murphy said smirking as Hector glanced towards Murphy. 10K jumped out of nowhere grabbing Hector by the throat, "Don't touch my Girlfriend nor family"10K said eyes turning a deadly red color. Hector Shoot 10K in the leg, "Gahhhhhh fucking Bitch of a nephew I'll be Telling your Mother about this"He said rubbing out the door. 

10k eyes turned back to normal before he fainted in Vasquez Arms , "Ohh he looks super Pale and THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T PUT PRESSURE ON YOUR FRIENDS"Vasquez snapped at me and others placing 10K on the ground. 10K gasped shooting up holding his head , "Ohhh hey guys"He said before fainting again. Vasquez wrapped up 10K leg picking him up in his arms, "Open the doors behind you"Vasquez said making Doc Open the two large doors behind us. 

Vasquez placed 10K on the Bed looking at me and the others , "Now what did we learn today"He said making me and The others look at each other sadly. I walked towards 10K Bedside sitting down by his feet, "Don't put Pressure on Anyone "Warren said sitting down in the chair. I placed my head in my hands , "And yes we'll will talk to him when he wakes up"I said making Vasquez nod before watching 10K sleeping peacefully.

A/N: Chapter 31 anyone,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	32. chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K Runs away after overhearing Warren and Addy talking.

10K P.O.V (On the roof of the recording studio)

I sat down on the roof of the recording Studio looking down at Warren and Addy sadly, "Do we let him stay Addy or do we make him leave"Warren said glancing at me frowning a little. Addy crossed her arms kicking the ground, "Warren He Lied to us But Mainly Me"She said signing angrily glaring at the ground. I placed my Sniper on the edge of the roof signing, "But Maybe Vasquez was right We did put a lot of pressure on him"Warren said leaning on the Van. 

Addy rubbed her temple groaning in frustration, "Warren I'll always told 10K everything but He doesn't tell me everything "Addy snapped stomping the ground. I looked at my knife signing, 'You know Pa you always told me to give this knife to someone I loved'I thought running my fingers over Addy's name. Warren looked at me with a sad smile, "Addy What if Vasquez was right maybe we should have gave him some time"She said crossing her arms frowning a little.

Addy laughed little rubbing her temple again, "Time Warren Time HE LED TO ME HIS FUCKING GIRLFRIEND FOR HOW LONG"Addy snapped covering her eyes signing. I placed my knife on my Sniper taking off my Goggles, "Addy Maybe If just let him take He would have told but we were hurt and we didn't think"Warren said placing a hand on Addy shoulder glancing towards me. Addy kicked the ground shaking her head, "I'm tired Warren Tired of him right now"Addy said crossing her arms looking up at the sky.

Warren signed leaning back on the van rubbing her temple, "So That a yes on making him leave"Warren said crossing her arms looking at the ground tapping her foot on the ground. Addy looked at Warren sadly, "My heart wants to work things out with him but my Brain is tell me to make him go"Addy whispered kicking the ground. My heart broke at her words, "Addy 10K Loves you i mean he almost died like 4 or 7 times for you"Warren said pulling Addy into a hug signing.

I placed my mother red Box on my Sniper slowly and quietly getting up from the roof, "Maybe Our Love is slowly fading away i mean Mack never lied to me"Addy said making a ping form in my heart. Well that one stunk badly, "So your saying that you Wish Mack never died and that you guys were still together"Warren asked making me stop in my tracks. I crossed my arms waiting for Addy hurtfully words, "Maybe I don't Know Warren"Addy whispered making the pain in my heart worsen. 

I walked towards the entrance of the roof signing sadly before walking back inside the Recording studio, ' If Addy wants me gone then I'll leave just to make her happy'I thought placing my pistol beside Doc sadly. I walked towards the back door glancing at The sleeping Murphy , Doc and Vasquez sadly, "Bye everyone I miss you guys"I whispered whipping away my tears signing. I looked towards Lucy and 5K frowning at my little pal's before walking out the back door. 

I glanced at the Recording Studio one last time before taking off running into the woods, ' I love you Addy i hope you forgive me one day'I thought running faster into the woods. I stopped running falling to my knees breathing heavily, 'Mack I'm sorry Please don't kill me' I thought slowly breaking down into tears.I walked over to a tree, "I'm just going to take a nap"I whispered sliding down the tree placing my head in my knees finally letting all my tears free.

Addy's P.O.V ( Back at the recording Studio)

I sat down on the hood of the Van looking at my blood stained hands, "Addy Do you Love 10K or where you only using him because he reminds you of Mack"Warren said making me look at her eyes widen. I placed my hands on my neck, "No Warren I love 10K for who is not because he reminds me of Mack"I whispered crossing my arms tears falling from my eyes. Warren crossed her arms nodding, "Are you going to at least talk to 10K before we kick him out"Warren asked making me turn away from her looking at the sky. 

Murphy and Vasquez came running out the doors of the recording studio a look of Angry written on their faces, "YOU DID THIS DO YOU HEAR ME ADDISON YOU DID THIS"Murphy snapped launching at me only to get help back by Murphy. Doc walked out of the Studio head held low holding 10K pistol, "What happened And Where's 10K"Warren asked looking at Doc worried that something bad happened to 10K. 

Doc looked at me angry rising inside him, "He not in the studio nor on the roof Anymore"He said glaring at me throwing 10K Pistol at my feet. Warren looked at me sadly, "He was on the roof when you said all that stuff Addy"She said making my eyes water. Sun Mei walked over towards me and the others, "I'll found these on the roof "She said placing 10K sniper , Knife , Goggles and the red box on the Van walking towards Vasquez. 

Murphy gave me a death glare, "You better find him before something bad happens or else I bite you and turn you into another Cassandra Addy"He threaten trying to break free from Warren grip. I placed my head in my hands, "Addy He ran away because you wanted to kick him out"Warren said making Murphy growl screaming in rage. Well hey I'm going to win the most shitty girlfriend award after all this ends.

Vasquez picked up 10K Knife looking at it closing, "Huh Well Ain't That just fanatic"Vasquez said laughing pointing the knife at me. Warren glanced at Vasquez confused on why He'll laughing, "Wanna know whats on the knife My dear Addison"Vasquez said walking towards glaring daggers at me. Doc placed a hand on Vasquez shoulder, "Dude please tell us whats on the knife"Doc said wrapping an arm around Vasquez shoulder.

Vasquez looked at 10K Knife again , " My pa once told me to give this knife to my Special Someone, to the person I love to death"Vasquez read glancing at me growling. Warren looked at me winked at me, "So who's the special someone huh Rachel or Red"I asked crossing my arms kicking the ground. Vasquez looked at me dumbfounded, "You Addy"He said handing me the Knife walking back to Doc side.

I looked at The knife in my hand, "Hey It is my name"I said smiling a little rubbing my hand over my Name. Murphy Kicked me in the leg, "Of course it is Addy It has always been you"Murphy said breaking free from Warren grip crossing his arms glaring at me. Sun Mei picked up 10K goggles, "Why would he leave all his stuff behind"She asked placing 10K goggles on my head placing His sniper on her back. 

Warren patted my shoulder signing, "10K will Forgive you Addy he'll always does"She said wrapping her arms around me kissing my forehead. Doc walked towards the Recording Studio, "Well Are we going to just stand here or are we going to go find our guy"He said raising his eyebrow at me and the others. Warren Pulled me and Murphy towards the recording studio, "Alright Addy Lets go get your Man back"Warren said grabbing her Machete. 

I grabbed my Z whacker and a flashlight nodding, "We'll coming 10k just hang in there"I said walking towards the back door. Warren looked at Murphy and Doc, "Get Sun mei , 5K and Lucy safe for us okay guys we'll be back"She said making Doc nod sitting down on the couch. Vasquez pointed his flashlight at the woods, "Why do we always go into the woods"He whispered hands shaking a little. 

I walked towards the Woods, "Thomas Baby"I called out into the woods. Warren walked beside me, "Alright lets move Addy You go left , Vasquez Right and I'll go straight now break "Warren said making me and Vasquez nodding running into our direction Weapons in our hand ready for anything. I stopped running panting whipping my forehead, "I'm not Alone I'll always have you guys"I heard 10K say making me raise an eyebrow.

I walked towards where 10K voice was coming from, "Babe What are you doing"I asked eyes widen in shock making 10K jump throwing a stick person away from him. I bend down to 10K level placing my hands on his shoulders, "you must be tired and exhausted lets get you back to the studio"I said placing one of 10K arms around my shoulder lifting him off the ground. 10K whined placing his head on my shoulder yawning closing his eyes. 

I kicked opened the back door walking inside with a now Knocked out 10K, "Help me Doc"I said making Doc run towards me. Once we placed 10K on the couch, "He'll going to be fine Addy he just needs sleep"Doc said patting my shoulder walking back to the other couch. I kissed 10K forehead signing , "I'll promise Love I'll be a better girlfriend...if you still wanna be together"I whispered laying down next to the couch looking up at the ceiling. 

A/N : AND CHAPTER 32 IS DONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	33. chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy and 10K makes up after everything that happens.

Addy's P.o.v ( The Next Morning outside) 

10K sat down on the hood of the Van looking at the Sky playing with the scrape on his Sniper, "He'll been like that ever since He woke up"Murphy whispered to Me and Warren worriedly. Warren looked at me, "I wonder Why He'll acting like this"She said crossing her arms looking at me up and down. Vasquez walked over to 10K , "Alright Warren Don't you act like that"I said looking at 10K sadly. 

10K threw his sniper at the ground screaming, "10K Hey Bro Hey Look at me"Vasquez said grabbing 10K shoulder. Warren and Murphy ran over to 10K side, "What happened to my Baby boy"Warren asked walking over to 10K left side. 10K picked up a sharp stick, "My pa Wants me home"He said pointing the stick towards him. Warren looked at Me, "Addy Help us"She said pulling me over to 10K side. 

Murphy grabbed 10K arms, "10K Kid Hey Stop what ever you are about to do"Murphy said making 10K look at him with no Emotions. 10K Kicked Murphy Away from him, "My Pa that only Family who won't Kick me to the streets so I must go to him"He said bring the Stick out Making Murphy and Warren whine a little. Warren looked at 10K sadly, "Baby boy I'm your Mother figure"Warren said making 10K roll his eyes at her. 

Doc ran out of the recording Studio with Red behind him, "Thomas Kid Listen to your old Pal Doc Alright"He said making 10K look over at him. Murphy starched the Stick from 10K throwing it far away from Us, "My Pa always told me to stick with people who love me"He mumbled crossing his arms. Warren look over at me, "He'll in a trace or Something because the 10K I know would never do something like this"She said placing a hand on her head signing in frustration. 

10K whined in pain holding his head, "He'll going to countie to be in Pain until The Little Redhead stops being Mad at him"Hector said appearing out of nowhere making me and the others jump back a little. Murphy looked at me crossing his arms, "What I'm not Mad AT him him anymore Alright"I said crossing my arms glaring at my feet. 10K started coughing up a storm holding his chest, "What are you doing to my Baby boy"Warren asked pinning hector to the Van.

I walked over to 10K, "Babe Listen to me I'm right here not pissed or Mad at you Okay"I said grabbing 10K face with my hands. 10K looked at me, "I can tell your lying Addison Grace Carver"Hector said spinning his gun around. I looked down at the ground , "Alright I'm fucking Pissed I tried getting over it but I can't Because THE GUY i loved Lied to ME his girlfriend"I snapped making 10K close his eyes tightly holding his head. 

Hector walked over to 10K side pulling me off the hood of the Van smirking, "He Had a reason to lie to you guys but you all were too suborn to Listen to him"Hector said cover 10K mouth glaring at me and the others. 10K eyes wondered around, "And what's the reason Huh He'll never loved me"I snapped making Warren slap me on the back of the head. 10K crawled at Hector arms kicking the ground turning a very red color.

Warren crossed her arms at me, "Alright What's the real reason He lied to us about Rachel"Doc asked leaning on the Van. Hector laughed letting 10K go, "Well Thomas it your turn to tell everyone why you lied"He said making 10K gasp for air. Warren helped 10K back onto the hood of the Van, "I lied to you guys because Rachel was a girlfriend I never wanted to bring up"He whispered rubbing his neck looking at me.

10K placed a hand on his head groaning, "Ummmm Rachel wasn't someone I loved because she was a fucking bitch"He said crossing his arms glaring at his uncle. Murphy glanced at me with the 'You screwed up' look making me sign rubbing my arm, " So Ummm why did she kill herself" I asked looking at my boyfriend sadly. 10K glanced at me placing his head on his knees, "She wanted me to tell her she was the one i was in love with"He said leaning back a little signing.

Warren raised her hands in the air, "Wait Wait Rachel Killed herself because she wasn't the you were in love with"She said making 10K nod placing his sniper on his eyes groaning in frustration. I placed my hand on 10K hand, "Then who are you In love with Babe"I asked making 10K look at me dumbfounded. Warren pulled everyone by the shirts, "Lets leave them alone HECTOR LEAVE HERE NOW BEFORE I BREAK YOUR NECK"Warren said making Hector run away scared. 

10K sat back up looking at me, "Addy Listen I'm sorry for Lying to you"He said placing his Sniper on the roof tears falling from his eyes. I hope onto the Van hood wrapping an arm around 10K shoulder, "Babe Hey Its Okay Im not Mad anymore"I whispered kissing his head softly. 10K looked at me whipping his eyes, "But I lied to you"He said making me smile at him sweetly. I laid back pulling him down with me looking up at the sky. 

10K glanced at the sky before looking at me, "10K You did lie but I'll might have overreacted about it"I said placing my head on his shoulder. 10K placed his chin on top of my head, "Kinda yeah Babe"He said making me roll my eyes at him. I sat up pulling 10K off the Van, " Alright Now Who are you really in love with Babe"I asked pouting crossing my arms. 10K laughed a little, " A Sexy zombie killer with Beautiful Red hair and Sexy Green Eyes"He said patting my shoulders. 

I wrapped my arms arms around 10K neck sticking my tongue out at him, "I wonder What's Her Name"I asked placing my head on his shoulder humming a little. 10K kissed my Nose laughing, "Well Her Name is Addison Grace Carver"He whispered into my ear making me shiver a little. I placed my forehead on top of his smiling, "I'm in love with you too Tommy"I whispered pulling him into our first kiss since this all happened between us. 

10K placed his hands on my shoulder making the Kiss deeper leaning against the Van, "Ewwwww"Lucy and 5K said behind us making me and 10K pull away from our kiss. 10K looked over my shoulder, "well hello Kiddo's and Did Lucy turn into a teenager"He asked turning me around. My eyes widen in shock, "Well Ummmm Murphy going to be super surprised"I said smiling at Lucy hugging my little Blue Niece tightly. 

10K leaned against the Van, "Ohhhhh i can teach her how to shoot a gun"10k said clapping his hands happily jumping up into the air. Lucy nodded smiling, "Yeah my Uncle going to teach me how to Shoot a gun"Lucy said kicking 10K in the leg. I laughed at my boyfriend, "Owwwwwww My leg"10K whined holding on one leg. Lucy Pulled 5K inside the recording studio laughing a little, " Awww Baby are you getting beaten up by your Niece" I teased kissing his temple.

10K poked my nose rolling his eyes at me, "Baby You laughing now but wait until she starts attacking you"He said wrapping his arms around my waist. 10K frozen in his places , "10K Babe what's wrong"I asked poking his cheek worried something happened to him. 10K eyes wonder towards the Car, "Addy Slowly move away from the Van now"He whispered making me look at him confused as Fuck . 

10K grabbed my hand taking off towards the Recording Studio just as the Van exploded , "AHHHHH what the fuck"I cried out as 10K shied me from all the falling pieces of the Van. 10K looked down at me, "Are you Okay Baby"He asked helping me up from the ground. I nodded looking around, "Well I guess we'll be walking once again"I said dusting myself off groaning. 10K pulled me inside the studio wrapping his arms around me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around 10k placing my head on his shoulder, "JUST GET HIM LAID I mean yeahhhhhhh guys"Vasquez and Murphy said waving as me and 10K glared at them deadly. 10K groaned placing his head on the wall, "How about we get some sleep because we going to have to walk 100 Fucking miles to our next stop"Warren said making Murphy whine falling to his knees. Lucy laughed at her father kicking 10K in the leg again. 

5K smirked making 10K gulp, "AHHHHHH ATTACK OF THE KIDS"He yelled running up the stairs laughing. Warren laughed a little, "I'm happy you two made up because 10K is the only they love to play around with"She said sitting down on the couch. Murphy laid on the couch fixing his suit, "So will he'll finally wear that Suite now"Murphy asked making me and Warren roll our eyes glaring at him.

10K ran down and jumped on me, "Attack your Boyfriend and wild kids"Warren said laughing as Lucy and 5K jumped on 10K. I coughed in pain , "Alright my 3 little kids Off Addy Now"Murphy said pulling 5K and Lucy off 10K. 10K rolled off me laughing a little, "Alright sleepy night NOW KIDS"Warren snapped making Lucy and 5K run into the studio giggling. 10K wrapped his arms around my shoulder looking up at the ceiling, "Night everyone"I said finally letting the sleep take over my body smiling.

A/N:Chapter 33 is done. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	34. chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K tries to set up a date for him and Addy to make things right between but something happens.

10K P.O.V ( 12 O'CLOCK in the morning on the roof) 

Alright you guys are probably wondering why I'm standing on my Old recording studio roof wearing a tux. Well Let's just say I'm trying to officially make things right with my Girlfriend Addison Grace Carver The Badass sexy redhead zombie killer. You guys are probably also Wonder why I'm trying to make things right with Addy. Well again let's just say Red kissed me and then I lied to her and our team.

Addy Means the World to me so I'm going to surprise her with our first real Date since we started dating 3 months ago. I placed my Sniper and other weapons away clapping my hands together looking around the roof top, "Alright Thomas Time to officially make things right with your Girl" I whispered placing my goggles away somewhere. I looked at the sky smiling a little, "Mack , Casandra I wish you guys can help me out"I whispered kicking the ground. 

I grabbed my Mirror Looking into it, "Looking Good Thomas Looking good"I said winking at my self in the mirror. I placed the Mirror away jumping off the roof yelping in pain, "Awww fuck forgot about my Messed up Leg"I whispered rubbing my leg wripping away the tear that was about to fall from my eye. I grabbed grabbed flowers that were just Magically there looking at Addy threw the huge glass double doors sweating badly. 

I opened the doors still looking at Addy, "Babe Wow Don't you just look sexy in the suit"Addy said making my hands start shaking badly. I dropped the flowers taking off into the woods, "10K Bro What's Wrong you were ready"Mack said running beside me making me hold my head tears slowly falling from my eyes. I fell onto my knees sobbing, " Everything wrong Mack Everything Okay I'm not good enough for Addy Bro"I sobbed looking at the ghost of my dead friend. 

Mack bend down to my level placing his hands on my shoulder , "Now Listen to Me Ten thousand Addy Loves you and she will never stop loving you"He said making Look at him sadly. I placed my head on my knees, "She'll never stopped loving you if I keep reminder her of you"I whispered unbuckling my suit jacket signing sadly again. Mack signed sadly looking behind me, "Listen Bro stay right here Okay I'm going to go talk to Addy"He said making me nod sobbing. 

( Back at the recording studio ) Addy's P.O.V 

I looked at Warren and the others confused as Fuck right now, "Alright 10K was standing outside and then he just takes off into the woods"I said leaning on the table rubbing my temple in confusion. Warren gasp making me look at her weirdly, "Ummm Addy You won't Believe Who's behind you "She said pointing her finger eyes widen in shock. I turned around to come face to face with my dead ex boyfriend Mack Thompson making me jump back a little. 

Mack waved at me smiling a little, "Well Hello There Addy Beautiful as ever"He said making me blush rubbing my neck nervously. Mack walked over to me placing a hand on my shoulder, "We need to talk Addy In private"He said making me raise an eyebrow at him. I walked outside with the ghost of my dead ex boyfriend crossing my arms, "Alright Mack What do you wanna talk to me about"I asked leaning on the doors still crossing my arms. 

Mack picked up the flowers 10K dropped Handing them to me, "Why does 10K Remind you Of me Addy"He asked leaning on the wall looking at me. I looked at the flowers in my hand, "I don't Know Mack Sometimes My mind tell me its because I miss you"I whispered placing the flowers on the table. Mack crossed his arms looking at the ground , "Then Sometimes my mind tell me that 10K should be loved for who he is"I said playing with 10K Knife he gave me. 

I placed 10K Knife in the pocket of my Jacket, "Addy 10K thinks You only Love him because he remind you of Me"Mack said walking over to my side taking my hand. I leaned on the wall closing my eyes, "When me and 10K started dating I thought of Him as another you"I whispered looking at the ghost of my dead ex boyfriend. I jumped when I heard something break from in the woods, "Addy Please tell me there a but coming"Mack asked grabbing my shoulders. 

I placed head in my hands tears falling from my eyes like a run away train, "But Then He'll started showing signs that I love him for Him and not because He'll remind me of you"I said looking at the woods trying to figure out what That sound was coming from. Mack looked at me slapping himself on the forehead groaning, "Shit Go get Warren and the others because you guys might have to go find 10K"He said making me run into the recording studio. 

Warren grabbed her Machete placing it in her holder, "We already know Addy Let's go get our guy back.....again"She said pushing red out the doors. Doc grabbed 5K and placed him on his back, "Kid Where are you now"He whispered walking past me growling.I placed my Z whacker on my shoulder, "We don't need to look anymore He'll on the roof LOOKING LIKE SOMEONE BROKE HIS HEART"Murphy snapped making me jump back a little.

Okay I get it Warren , Doc and Murphy I'll been a shitty girlfriend to 10K lately geeee friends Am i right. Warren jumped when she heard crashing coming from the roof, "Umm please tell me 10K is on the roof still and Not taking again"Warren said closing her eyes tightly. Lucy Pulled my arm pointing at the door, "Aunt Addy Uncle 10K is being beaten outside"She said glaring at me. Damn Teenager are very scary Man, "Shit"Murphy said glaring at the door crossing his arms.

Warren grabbed her pistol running outside, "You got 5 seconds to let my baby boy go before We'll have fucking Problem's Hector"She said glaring At 10K uncle. 10K elbowed Hector in the gut before taking off running into the woods again , 'Why does everything have to happen in the Damn woods'I thought running after my Boyfriend with Doc , Vasquez and Murphy Behind me. Murphy jumped over the river jumping on a tree log panting heavily. 

10K yelped when Vasquez tackled him to the ground , "Thomas Brother Calm down"Vasquez said pinning 10K arms to his side. 10K Kicked Vasquez in the nuts, "Ohhhhh"Me and Murphy said watching As Vasquez fell down to his side whining in pain. 10K looked at me before taking off again, "Alright Bro Time to talk to Addy"Mack said before hitting 10K in the head with a branch. 10K head snapped towards Mack , "How the fuck did you touch a Branch when your fucking dead"He said crossing his arms.

Mack grabbed 10K shoulders, "Just talk to Your girlfriend 10K Alright So you guys can get back to taking Murphy to his destination"Mack said patting 10K shoulders. 10K mumbled something kicking the ground, "Alright Kid stop acting like a 11 year not getting what he wants"Doc said earning a kick to the leg from 5K. 10K laughed a little before taking off further into the woods, "Ohhh Who's should of Listen to me when we found about Rachel"Vasquez said glaring at me running after 10K with Murphy behind him.

Doc patted my shoulder sadly before running after Vasquez and Murphy with Red behind him, "Alright I talk to my Baby"10K said yelping when he was thrown into my arms by Murphy. 10K whined when I dragged him back to the Studio House, "No please don't take me back there"He whined trying to stop me by grabbing a tree Branch. 10K licked my arm, "Babe really what the hell was that for.....shit"I said groaning as 10K took off back into the Woods. 

Warren walked out of the woods with a knocked out 10K on Her shoulders, "Alright Tommrow you guys are talking and then we'll leaving this fucking place cuz ever since we came here you two aren't the same"She said walking inside with 10K growling a little. Murphy , Doc and Vasquez walked passed me dragging Red into the house," So I tackled and almost kissed him again but hey he pushed me off"She said making me growl.

Mack handed Me my Z whacker and 10K Sniper, "Take care Addy I'll have to go back to only being seen by 10K Now"He whispered kissing my forehead before fading away into the night. I walked inside the recording studio locking the door behind me," Sleep everyone Okay"Warren said placing 10K on the couch rubbing her shoulder. 10K rolled onto his side snoring, "Night everyone"Doc said falling asleep once his head hit the table. 

I laid on the ground placing 10K sniper beside me, 'Well night"I whispered looking up at the Ceiling. 10K shot up screaming, "ALRIGHT LETS JUST WATCHING SOME FUCKING TV"Warren said rubbing her tired eyes. Yeah Tonight not going to be a great night for my baby Thomas, "Nooo"10k Whined falling off the couch rolling over to me. 10K placed his head on my jacket, "Alright time to go to bed now People"He said snoring like a little kid.

Warren rubbed her temple tiredly, "Ohhhh that boys Lucky He'll My Baby boy because i snap his neck "She said laying back down falling into a deep sleep. I placed my head on the side of the couch wrapping my arms around 10K, "Love you Thomas"I whispered closing my eyes. The last thing i heard before The sleep took over my body was, "I love you too Addy"10K said before my wold turned black and peaceful.

A/N: Well it took about 2 weeks but chapter 34 is up and ready for you guys to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	35. chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K Has a nightmare about Him and Addy breaking up. Addy and 10K makes up and pranks the others.

10K P.O.V ( 10K Nightmare/Vision) 

Addy sat down on the couch placing her Z whacker on the coffee table signing rubbing her temple, "Babe Are we going to talk about our relationship"Addy asked looking at me with hope in her eyes. I leaned on the wall crossing my arms shrugging, " Addy I have been trying to fix what I messed up okay but everytime I try something bad happens between us"I said looking at the ground avoiding Addy pleading eyes. 

Addy signed rubbing her temple sadly, "You know I love you right"She whispered looking at her feet tears falling from her eyes. I opened the red box shaking my head, "Do you Addy huh because last night you told Mack YOUR dead boyfriend that I REMIND you of HIM" I snapped punching the wall glaring at the floor growling. Addy flinched at my tone, "10K you didn't get to hear the rest"She whispered playing with her fingers sadly. 

I leaned my head on the wall looking up at the roof, "I didn't need to hear the rest of Your's and Mack's DAMN CONVERSATION Addy I heard what i needed to hear Addison you Don't really love me for me Addy"I snapped throwing my Sniper at the ground. Addy looked at me tears pouring from her eyes, "I do Love you for you Thomas. I love you so fucking Much that My mine and Heart melt When you kiss me"She sobbed making my heart break a little. 

I slid down the wall placing my head on my knees, "Addy I heard with my own ears so please stop lying to me and lets go back to being just friends"I whispered making Addy head snapped towards me with a heartbroken look. Addy lip quivered a little, "Your breaking up with me 10K please Don't let Mack ruin our relationship Please I don't Love him anymore"She said sobbing grabbing the couch pillow. 

I looked out the window watching Lucy , 5K and Warren playing around in the front yard, "If you Don't love him anymore than why do you keep telling people that I remind you Of HIM Addy"I whispered placing my head on the cold glass window. Addy got up from the couch whipping her eyes, "I know I said those thing Babe but you didn't get to hear the rest of it Please 10K Don't break up with me"She sobbed out walking over to me.

Addy placed her hand on my leg closing her eyes tightly, " I love you Addy but I can't Keep hearing People Saying that you only love me because i remind you of Mack Its hurts to much"I whispered placing my hand on top of Addy's signing. Addy looked out the Window Behind me, "10K There like 100 Z's behind you"She said pointing behind me . I turned around around Only to be tracked by Blasters and Z's screaming in pain and fear. 

( End of 10K Nightmare ) Addy's P.o.v 

10K shot out of my Jacket screaming making everyone jump awake, "Baby Boy Hey Hey Calm down Its was only a nightmare"Warren said taken a shaking 10K in her arms. 10K placed his head on Warren shoulder, " So many Z's, So Much heartbreak, Addy Crying and I was a emotionless Monster"He mumbled making everyone look at me with a raise eyebrow. Murphy and Vasquez broke into a fit of Laughter.

10K hugged Warren tightly afraid to let her go, "Me and Addy broke up" He whispered making me Choke on Air. Vasquez Stopped laughing, "What no I totally was digging you too.... ADDY WHY DIDNT YOU JUST LET HIM EXPLAIN NOW MY SHIP IS RUINED YOU NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE"Vasquez said running out the door making me and the others look at each other. Murphy pointing at me laughing harder than ever making me glare at him. 

Warren patted 10K back kissing his head, " You two Ain't broken up...Yet"She said making me look at her confused. Oh What a minute HOW RUDE WARREN, "That was so fucking messed up Warren"I whispered crossing my arms. Warren looked at me sticking her tongue out at me, "10K How about You and Addy finally have that talk before we Leave this shitty Place for good"She said making 10K glance at me. 10K looked back at Warren, "She not going to hit me with her Z whacker again is she"He whined making Warren Laugh a little.

Warren Kissed 10K Forehead taking my whacker from the Coffee Table, "No Baby Boy She Won;t Because I'm taking it with me"She said getting up from the floor. 10K Laid down on the floor, " Make sure She doesn't have More Very deadly and painful Weapons on her"He said making Doc walk over to me. Wow My Own Boyfriend doesn't even trust me with weapons just because I hit him with my Z whacker 3 weeks ago doesn't mean I'm going to do it again gee Thanks for the Love Baby.

Warren pulled Doc , Murphy and Red out the recording studio, "Talk this Out so we can all Leave and So we can have the happy couple again"She said closing the Large double doors behind her. 10K crawled over to the couch, "Soooooooo Heyyyyy"He said sitting down on the couch looking anywhere but at me. I took of my Jacket walking over to my Boyfriend side, "I don't wanna Break up Don't Let my Nightmare come true"10K said falling into my Lap sobbing a little.

I patted 10K head making him Whine a little ," Baby It was one Lie and Plus I overreacted about it"I said kissing his cheek. 10K looked up at me, "Do you Love me for me and Not Because I remind you Mack"He whispered sadly tears slowly falling from his face. I sat 10K Up grabbing his hands, "10K is this why you ran away yesterday because of the Conversation Me and Mack had"I said earning a small nod from my Baby. 

10K glanced at me than at our Hands sadly, "Baby Yeah I'm always going to have a place in my heart for Mack but Your my Boyfriend now and I'm going to keep it that way"I said placing my forehead onto His smiling a little. 10K looked into my eyes, "That doesn't Answer my Question"He whined placing his head on my shoulder. And People say Girls overreact hahaha well everyone Meet my very sensitive Boyfriend Thomas , "I'M NOT SENSITIVE"10K snapped hugging m tightly. 

10K hit me on my shoulder, "Alright Dang Babe geee"I said rubbing my shoulder hissing in pain.Vasquez head popped in the room, "Are you guys back together Warren no stop I wanna know"He said yelping as Warren pulled him away from the door. 10K Looked back at me, "STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION"He snapped crossing his arms placing his head in my lap.I played with 10K Hair rolling my eyes playfully at him. 

I kissed 10K forehead making me Whine a little , "Baby Of course I love you for you and not because you remind me of Mack"I said making 10K poke me in the eyes. AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK OHHHHH He's so lucky He'll super cute or else I would have thrown him out the window. 10K pulled me into a heated kiss, " VASQUEZ THEY KISSED AHHHH WARREN STOP HITTING ME IN THE HEAD"Murphy yelled making me and 10K pull away from our kiss. 

10K sat up grabbing his goggles from the coffee table, "You know We should totally prank them"He said kissing my cheek laughing a little. I nodded looking at the large double doors, "Alright Babe Let's go prank our friends"I said getting up from the couch laughing evilly. 10K handed me my Jacket, "Alright We'll going to fight then when everyone less extended We'll going to kiss"He said patting my head sticking his tongue out.

I walked out of the studio House with 10K Behind me, "Can't Believe you thought I would forgive you after you lied to me Thomas"I said crossing my arms. 10K gave me a fake Laugh, "Well If you didn't tell people I remind you of Mack then I wouldn't have Lied to you Addison"He said making me whine a little when he called me by my full Name. Warren held back a sad and hurt Vasquez , "Noooooo Addy whyyyyyy"He sobbed falling into Warren arms. 

10K tried so hard not to laugh, "So tell me Ex-boyfriend on Mine Why didn't you tell me and the others about Rachel sooner"I said walking closer to 10K trying not to smile. Warren and the others watched us in silence, " I don't know Ex-girlfriend of Mine but I must say For an Ex-girlfriend You have really great eyes to get lost in"He said making Warren , Vasquez and Murphy look at us dumbfounded and confused as Hell. 

I wrapped my arms around 10K shoulder, "Is that so and What else Do I have that you think are great"I said glancing at Warren and The others smirking at their Lost looks of their faces. 10K smirked at me, "There A lot of things That are great about you Addy Carver....Like your Smile"He said poking my side making me laugh a little. Vasquez and Murphy leaned their heads to the side trying to figure whats the hell's going on right now.

10K nodded at me smiling, "What the Hell's Going on right now Kid Addy Are you guys broken up or still together"Doc asked confusion written all over their faces. 10K pulled me into a heated kiss wrapping his arms around my waist making the kiss deeper, "Don't watch Kids"Doc said covering Lucy's and 5K eyes still confused. 10K pulled away from the kiss looking at the others, "What Can you see we pranked you guys so hard"He said kissing my cheek.

Warren slapped 10K and Me on the shoulders, "Dam it You guys don't Play with our hearts like Again"She said kicking me and 10K on the leg. I hissed in pain a little glaring Playfully at Warren, "Hahahaha But we got you guys"10K said earning a hit to the Nuts by Warren and Murphy. 10K Whined in pain falling to his knees, "Okay Stop Hitting me in my jewels"He whined falling onto his side. Warren helped 10K up kissing his forehead, "Alright off to Find 10K house"She said making 10K eyes widen a little. Well looks like I'm going to finally get to see Pictures of my Boyfriend as a baby and Kid sweet. 

A/N: Sorry It took me a while to update i'm still trying to cope with The Death of My Idol Naya Rivera May she rest in piece and lets keep sending our love to all of her friends and loved ones mainly her baby boy Josey. Still wishing this was all a dream and she with her family , Josey and friends laughing and smiling but sadly its not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation.


	36. chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang Finally Arrives at 10K family home and Addy Finally gets 10K Laid. ( Also Rachel in this chapter)

10K'S P.O.V (At his old family house)

Addy stopped walking pointing at Something in the Distance, "Eye Spy with my Little Eye a Blue House"She said grabbing Lucy's and 5K hands. I froze in place at the Place, "Kid you look like you just seen a ghost or Worse Murphy Naked"Doc Said making me Gag a little at the Last Part. Doc placed a hand on my shoulder Worriedly, "My old Family House"I mumbled playing with my Sniper Strap. Warren looked at the house reloading her gun, "10K Is that your old family house"She asked placing a hand on my other shoulder making tears fall slowly. 

Murphy Walked beside me holding his head, "There Coming our Way"He Mumbled groaning in Pain. Addy Looked around holding onto her Z whacker, "Warren Doc To your Left"Addy said making Warren and Doc shoot the Z'S in the head Smirking. Lucy Walked over towards me, "Uncle 10K Are you feeling alright"She asked gabbing my hand. I snapped out of my Trance Nodding a little, "Yeah Lucy I'm fine" I said kissing my Blue Niece head. Warren placed her hand on my shoulder, "10K are you sure your Ready to return home"She asked Concern in her Voice. 

I nodded grabbing Addy's Free Hand, "Yeah Warren Im Sure"I said looking at my old family house Again. I pulled Addy towards my Old family house whining a little, ' Let hope we took all of Rachel's pictures down' I thought tighting my grip of Addy hand. Warren slowly opened the door's, "Doc Go check the Back everyone Else with me"She said making Doc Nod taking off towards the back of the house. Addy pulled out my Pistol, "10K Addy Check the Upstairs"Warren said making me and Addy Nod. 

Addy pulled me Upstairs, "So I'm at my Baby Old Family house so Love Tell me Am i the only girl that been's Here"Addy asked wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around Addy's Waist, "No but your the only one that i really love"I said kissing Addy's head. Addy Smiled a little humming, "I better have been"She said walking back downstairs. I walked towards my old bedroom placing my sniper by the door, ' Damn Thomas' I thought laying on my bed. 

I placed my hands behind my head, "Man Kid you have a nice family house"I heard Doc say from downstairs. My eyes snapped opened when something broke from downstairs, "Dammit Red Watch where your fucking going"Warren snapped at Red. I took off downstairs, "What the Hell Happened"I asked crossing my arms. Addy picked up my Grandma's Favorite Vase, "Red broke your Vase"She said making me fall to my knees.Red kicked the ground looking around the living room playing with her fingers. 

I growled tackling Red to the ground, "Why won't you just fucking Leave"I snapped punching the floor beside Red head. Addy Pulled me off Red, "Babe Just Calm down she not worth it"She said kissing my Cheek. I huffed Sitting down on the Couch, "You Better calm down that Cutie"Red said making Addy slice Red arm. Warren Laughed a little highfiving Addy, "That's my Girl"She said making Addy smile Proudly. I placed my goggles on my eyes laughing a little.

I jumped when my TV turned on, "Um how Does that thing still work"Murphy asked placing 5K and Lucy behind him. I grabbed Addy hand pulling her down bedside me, "What's going on"Addy asked looking around the living room. My eyes widen in shook when a 16 Year old me sat down at a lunch table groaning Angrily, "Dammit Fuck my Life"I said placing my head on Addy's Shoulder. Warren rubbed her eyes leaning on Doc for support, "Baby Boy is that when Rachel died"She asked glancing towards me. 

I groaned nodding, "Yep"I said rubbing my Temple Angrily. 5K looked up from the TV, "Woah Rachel looks like my sister and Addy"He said making everyone look at him in confusion. Addy moved away from me Crossing her arms," Surprises Bitches Rachel's not dead"My uncle said popping up on the TV Screen laughing. I growled Shooting the TV a couple Times, "Asshole Sometimes Wonder why He'll My uncle"I mumbled sitting back down on the couch. Addy looked at me hurt, "oh give me a fucking break' I thought banging my head on the back of the couch. 

Rachel Appeared by the kitchen door Waving, "Miss me Thomas"She said making me shake my head glaring at her. Addy got up from the couch rubbing her neck, "10K I'm going to go lay down in your room"She mumbled taking off towards the upstairs. I placed my head in my hands signing, "I finally Fix my Relationship with my Girl and something Always Happens" I growled punching the Couch. Warren placed a hand on my shoulder glaring at Rachel , "What are you doing here"Warren asked sitting down beside me rubbing my shoulders. 

Rachel Walked towards me smiling, "What's can't see my Man"She said making Warren Soccer Punch her. I slowly got up from the couch, "Don't call me your Man Because I'm not"I snapped grabbing Addy's Z whacker. Rachel Grabbed my Arm, "Bitch let me go"I said kicking her in the leg. Warren Pushed Rachel off me, "Thomas you love me i know you fucking do"Rachel said making me laugh falling on my knee's. I looked up at my group trying to catch my breathe, "Dude I never loved you"I said wripping away the tears from my eyes.

Warren helped me up from the floor, "Yes you do Thomas now fucking say it"She said punching me in the face.I growled holding my Face, "Alright I don't Love you"I said whipping away the blood. Rachel kicked my bad leg, "You Motherfucker get it through your messed up mind I will never love you"I snapped glaring at Red. Warren pointed at the door,"You need to leave right now"she said hand tightly over the handle of her Machete. Rachel grabbed me by the shirt pulling me into a kiss pinning my arms tightly to my sides.

I mentally Died inside, "Bitch you better back off my Girl's Man"Warren said kicking Rachel away from me again. I fell back onto the couch whipping my mouth, "Bitch I will never love you Alright my Love will always be with my girlfriend Addison Grace Carver"I snapped crossing my arms glaring at the floor. Rachel smirked pointing at the Stairs, "Let me guess Addy's by the Stairs"I said making Warren and the others nod. I glanced towards the tears, "Babe plz me you saw everything"I said placing my hands on my head. 

Addy took off back up the stairs, "Addy wait plz"I said covering my eyes with my hand. Warren patted my shoulders, "Go talk to her baby boy"She said making me nod. I glared at Rachel, "You better be gone by the time i come back"I said taking off upstairs. I stood outside my bedroom door, "Addy babe plz talk to me"I said placing my head on the door. I heard my bathroom door close making me sign, "Bro its your room just go inside"Mack said appearing in front of me . I smacked myself on the head signing again. 

I opened my bedroom door's walking inside, "She in the shower"Mack said pointing at Addy jacket on the bed. I walked over to my bed picking up Addy's Jacket, "She probably upset with me"I said placing her jacket on my head.Mack sat down on the edge of my bed, "Its going to be okay Bro"Mack said placing a ghostly hand on my shoulder. I heard the water go off, "Mack I sometimes wish it was me that died that day"I whispered to my dead friend's ghost. Mack looked at me before punching me really hard in the face like Damn. 

Addy leaned on the frame of my bathroom door fully dressed in one of my baseball outfits, "Babe Close your mouth before fly get inside"She said laughing at my face. Mack closed my mouth winking at Addy earning a punch to the gut, "Bitch stop winking at my Girl"I snapped placing Addy's jacket back on my face. I felt Addy sit down on my bed taking her jacket from my face," You its hurts to see your lover kissing their ex"Addy said placing her jacket on her lap. I sat up on my bed signing, "Addy she kissed me"I said placing a hand on her leg. 

Addy placed her hand on my arm, "you didn't pull away"She whispered sadly removing my hand from her leg. Warren popped her head into the room, "Addy she pinned his arms to his side"She said making Addy cover her face. Warren slowly disappeared from the door, "Why Cab't people jut let us be happy"Addy whispered slowly grabbing my hand. I placed my forehead onto's Addy's signing, "Don't know Babe but as long as we have each other then that's all we need to be happy"I said kissing Addy's head closing my eyes tightly. 

Addy got up from the bed walking towards the door, "You know babe We'll Alone now"She said slowly closing the door locking it behind her. I placed my head on my hands, "Yeah so now what"I said making Addy roll her eyes playfully. Addy pulled me into a passionate kiss, "I love you Addy and only you"I said pulling away from the kiss. Addy winked kissing my nose, "Damn right "She said slowly removing my jacket throwing it to the ground. I wrapped my arms around Addy's waist, "babe let's make a deal okay"I said groaning when Addy rubbed against me. 

Addy looked me in the eyes, "What's the deal"She said taking off my goggles placing them on my nightstand.I whined again when Addy blew into my ear, "That when red or Rachel does anything to me that me and you will be okay"I said groaning back a moan. Addy nodded kissing my on the cheek, "Don't worry baby We'll good"She said pushing me on the bed. I yelped when Addy jumped on top of me, "Well hello there"I said smiling up at my girlfriend. Addy smiled before attacking my lips unbuttoning my Baseball shirt she wearing, 'My bro's getting laid' Mack said in my head. 

Addy pulled away from the kiss taking off my baseball shirt, "Hope you still got those Condoms I gave you"she said sitting me up pulling my shirt off me. I snapped out of my daze, "Yeah there in my pants pocket "I said looking down at my stab wounds. Addy nodded before kissing me deeply, "Shit baby watch my Wounds"I said flipping us over so now im on top of Addy. Addy smirked before pulling me down into another kiss slowly undoing my belt, "Shut up Babe"She said placing my belt on the nightstand. Well damn my girl got a mouth on her, "Murphy Vasquez stop"Warren said from downstairs. 

( 2 hours later downstairs) Addy's P.O.V 

10K yelped when Doc, Murphy and Vasquez picked him up from the ground, "Our boy's finally a man"They cheered making both me and 10K blush badly. 10K jumped down beside me wrapping an arm around my shoulder," So how was it"Doc asked leaning on the wall smirking at 10K. 10K looked at me slyly, "He was great he made sure he was very gental"I said kissing 10k red flushed Cheek. Warren and Sun Mei clapped happily, "my baby boy became a man today"She said pinching 10K cheeks happily. 10K Whined at his mother figure crossing his arms playfully laughing. 

Warren ruffled my hair laughing with the others, "Looks like you guys both marked each other"Murphy said patting 10K back. 10K laughed nervously looking away from me, "So please tell us you guys used Protection"Murphy asked still patting 10K back. 10K nodded slapping Murphy hands away from him, "Dude that's just fucking weird"10K said hiding behind me.I patted my boyfriend head laughing, "Alright people grab whatever you need so we can get going"Warren said making me and the others nod walking away from our leader. 

Doc smiled happily at 10K, "Dude dude please tell us how you reacted when you guys were Done"He asked making shake his head sharply glaring at Doc. I laughed high-fiving Warren and Sun Mei, "He couldn't stop smiling or asking if i was okay"I said making my Baby Blush deeply. Warren giggled giving 10K a side hug, "Baby boy that was so sweet"She said making 10K smile. Red walked over with 5K and Lucy, "Did the condom break at all"She said covering the 2 kid's ears smirking at both me and 10K.

10K eyes widen in fear, "They can B-Break....oh i see stars"he said before fainting into Vasquez arms again.I glared at Red crossing my arms, "Bitch it didn't break"I lied making Warren and the others minus my Baby nod.I pulled Warren over into the kitchen, "Yeah the condom broke Warren what do i Fucking tell 10K"I asked Warren who looked at me in shook. Warren sat down at the kitchen table, "tell him the truth Addy He should know he might be a dad"She said making me fell weak in the knee's. 

I placed my head on the wall, "Alright I might be pregnant with 10K Kid"I mumbled falling to my knee's covering my face. Warren sat down next to me, "Addy listen so what you might or might not be Pregnant but even if you were 10K would still love you"She said placing a hand on my shoulder. I signed sadly, "Okay but He'll going to faint again"I said slamming my head into the wall groaning.Warren look out the kitchen door, "Addy he's still passed out from what Red said so tell him tomorrow"Warren said kissing my forehead. I nodded walking out of the kitchen, "Someone please bring 10K up to his room"I said taking off upstairs to get some sleep myself. 

A/N:I'm back and slowly getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z nation

**Author's Note:**

> Z nation.


End file.
